


Salt

by Rom247



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Attraction, Caring, Deceit, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jaya, Jaya in bed, Kai-mance, Kidnapped, Kissing, Lloyrumi, Love, Love Story, Lust, OT3 moment, Prison, Unrequited Love, Zanes falcon, new OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 60,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rom247/pseuds/Rom247
Summary: Written after Season 8, so the events of season 9 are not taken into account. Harumi is incarcerated and Lloyd is drawn to her again. This story is about desire, love, friendship and the past. Starting with Harumi and Lloyd all the Ninja feature and the story broadens into a few different events that link up... eventually... somehowThere's Jaya; a mini OT3 moment (just for fun), Cole and Nya are buds, Kai is so fiery, I love him in this; Cole and Zane on a mission, new baddies, star-crossed lovers, kissing... and more (eek, chapter 28). Enjoy!





	1. Salt

He looked from the ramparts over the city. White linen banners hung from the structure, not for surrender but victory while smaller black flags lined the streets in remembrance of the three years that Ninjago had mourned their beloved Royal Family. Like the victory banners these had been hung immediately and would probably remain until time ripped them free. He watched the fabric fill like sails as if they held the weight of his precarious life and closed his eyes to the icy gusts that rolled in from the east. Winter was almost upon them.

The Princess of Hearts had seen fit to rip the heart out of her city and him, but news from the prison had been brought to him and here he was, again. 

She wore the white garb of the defeated and pious and painted her face white once more. She stood in the centre of her dark cell, a pillar of salt, having looked back and seen the horror of her actions, she now held herself in judgement. The harsh red slash across her eyes was gone. She held her upturned hands forward for forgiveness, the paint now slashed across her wrists. The hem of her white robes greyed and scuffed from the daily ritual, she stayed like this until she could no longer hold her arms aloft and would crumble to the floor.

He had started coming to her now daily. When the team retired from training he would slip away. Lifting her weakened body from the floor and wiping the paint from her wrists and face. Her crimes had surpassed any assessment of her fragile mentality, so no event in her past would help gain forgiveness from city or Judge. The news of her repentance and decline had drawn him back. Her life was in his hands again and his fingers touched her skin as he dragged a wet cloth over her face. Dead eyes stared past him as the soft skin beneath the mask pulled and stretched as the paint was wiped clean. For all the evil that the world believed her to be, he knew her life had once been real and good, until one day it was not; the day his actions impacted her life and the mask had appeared. She had once explained with glee how it had begun with him, as if it would excuse her actions. Her dead eyes told a different story now. She knew she had got it wrong. She had tried to articulate her thoughts and reasons but could not find any way to convey how the horror of her past had warped her future. In the courtroom no ears wanted to hear her. On paper, unable to find the words to write her confusion she exhausted her supplies. In her sleep, she relived the nightmare of her youth with older eyes and pleaded with the darkness for forgiveness. 

'Why do I feel the need to save everyone?' he said to her still face as her eyes blinked slowly. He had no idea if she heard him. He moved the bowl of water aside and towelled her face gently. He went to the door, knocked and swapped the tray for another. Returning he sat and lifted the lid on one of the two small cups. Steam rose and the aroma travelled. Raising the cup he held it forward to her lips as his fingers, resting below the base gently tipped it forwards. The savoury broth settled on her lips until she parted them to drink. Gently placing the cup back down he removed the lid of the second and also drank. He continued like this, offering her cup up to her quietly and then taking a sip of his own until they were finished. One day she would look at him. The person he knew was there and he longed to speak to. As damaged as she was, he felt close to her 'Harumi' he accidently released her name into the air. He hadn't meant to. He had not said her name on the occasions he had visited and now it echoed in the space tempting him to say more. 

'I forgive you. Please forgive me.' 

The silence was as loud as any shout and his statement seemed to shout the loudest.  _I'm pathetic._  He thought.  _That I need you. That I know you're good... Well I believe you're good. They're not the same I know but... But... That's a bad word. I'm finding reasons, excuses. I shouldn't be here..._ and then whispered 'I should never have come'

He rose and moved to the door. Behind him, the gentlest voice... 'don't leave me'


	2. Shadows

He left the prison, later than he ever had before. As he walked the no mans land between the inner fortification and the large outer gates, he came to a stop. In the moment she had spoken to him, his thoughts had been swayed. He had meant to leave and never return, believing the reason he was there to be flawed. Then her voice had pleaded softly to him. She needed him.

He had returned to her and sat by her side. Taken her hand limp from her lap and held it gently. His fingers embraced hers. With no tension to resist, they slid smoothly together. Her face still vacant, eyelids lowered. She opened them and looked directly at him. He felt the emptiness of her life and she could have been a child, starting again where her life had stopped. 

Lloyd felt suddenly exposed by the dark emptiness that surrounded him. To nobody but the giant gates, he muttered aloud ‘Is this real?’

The giant dead bolts replied with the silence of their reality ‘we’re not here for any old reason, you young fool’

Lloyd startled himself with the thought. ‘Is she manipulating me?’ In the darkness of the dead space between worlds, the possibility was real. When life meant life, playing the long game was a frightening reality. But he knew, felt there was a change in her… ‘There it is again’ he thought ‘But… I know absolutely nothing apart from how I feel. I can’t trust her any more than I could trust my own father. But there was good in him, until only the evil was resurrected. Before that, if we had ignored the possibility for good, he would never have returned to us. Trusting my feelings is all I have’.

Lloyd moved towards the gates and one fractionally opened. He passed through and it shut behind him. He could feel the multiple iron studs glare at him as he walked away, like so many eyes’ judging his reasoning.

He swiftly pulled his hood down over his face and cut himself off from the world. He slid into the shadows, where no one could follow and felt at peace. He found the dark to be a sanctuary where even his mind felt free. Letting his thoughts drift, his body took over, gliding like a silver fish over walls and rooftops. This was his domain, where he could think without fear of judgement. He saw only her. He knew that if his friends could see his thoughts they would judge him harshly. He held on to the image of her eyes, her lips, drinking broth from a simple earthen cup. Only, when he held the cup to her lips, her eyes looked into his and she raised her hand to touch his. She sipped and took the cup from him then kissed his fingers.

Lloyd settled at the apex of a roof. The intimacy of care that he had experienced with Harumi had shifted. This was a new and powerful image and he waited to let his breathing settle. The exertion of his flight across the city was one thing, but this was something different. He pulled off his hood and let the air cool his face. He settled his breathing and looked back at the glow of the well-lit fortification. He knew she wasn’t the Harumi he had first met. He knew with a certainty she had always hidden her true self, even when she revealed the lie. That was who he wanted. 

The woman who was once five year-old Harumi was the only person he needed absolution from. Who needed to see the truth of the awful chain of events that lead to the death of her parents… and… ‘And?’ He asked himself aloud. He refused to answer.

He sat dangling his legs over the side of the roof and leant on the ornamental finial. He loved the city though he had never managed to experience it as an everyday person would. They took excursions. Went to the movies every now and again, but his City was a dream outside of his shadow of reality; where, projected by lanterns and neon lights he could watch a movie of real life play before him. It was better than any space movie that Jay was so fond of. From here he could watch the minutia of life and see the emotions in the faces of passers by, happiness, anger, fun… hate. If he were lucky he would see love. He saw enough young kids in love… That was the some of the best comedy and tragedy he’d watched. But every now and again, he would see the silent beat of two people in love, really in love and he felt like the luckiest person alive. Because though he knew he could never live a life so simple, he knew one day he might feel what they felt for his self. 

Lloyd lowered his face onto his arm and let the lights blur as he watched the crowds jostle down the street. It was busy. A Friday night downtown, he’d be lucky to see any faces in the throng so he watched them move and wind like ants below him. Hypnotised, his eyes felt heavy. He let them close, once, twice…

He woke with a start. The neon glowed, but the crowds had gone. A few stragglers remained, drunks and the homeless. How long had he been asleep? The cold had crept into him. He shivered and then heard the chalky slip of terracotta and a smash as a roof tile crashed to the ground nearby. He threw himself down onto the incline of the roof and crawled in the direction of the sound. Keeping his body pressed to the tiles, he watched a figure righting itself to then nimbly jump to the next roof. Anyone could be wrong footed by a loose tile, it was how you recovered that marked how skilled you were. From what he could see this Ninja was pretty skilled. He followed. They did not know how many Ninja were brought up through the underground Dojo’s. Their paths seldom met. When they did, it was usually when they had been disturbed in some underhand task for this or that crime syndicate. It bothered him. They worked hard to keep the forces of darkness from the Gates of Ninjago, just to find darkness woken from within. They may not be otherworldly beings, Overlords or evil souls, raised from the dead; but they ate away at the good in the world, laying a foundation of fear that was spreading it’s long shadow across the city; a shadow that he was now tentatively following to its routes end.


	3. Cockroaches

Lloyd had followed the shadows to the outskirts of the city, where the neon was sparse and only served to highlight the seedier areas. The buildings were modern; poor and bare of ornament. Every so often a cluster of gems would reveal themselves amongst the grey render; a hamlet swallowed by the cities creep. 

Despite the depressing surroundings this shadow ninja had a mighty spring in their step. Glimpsing flashes in the dark he could make out they were slight and small. Their jumps and bounds seemed to defy gravity as they moved from ground, to tree, to wall, to roof. If they could, Lloyd imagined they would leap once again and reach for the moon. Perhaps this one may not be so in thrall to its master and wish to fight for good. ‘I can hope’ he thought. He held back as the ninja dropped down into courtyard of a modest older property. From over the ridge tiles of the roof he observed the ninja knock out a code on an ornate door and enter. Two quick raps followed by three with a long gap and then a further three fast. Who knew how often they changed the code, it could be hourly, it could be that each ninja had their code. He was having a very impulsive thought and had made it down to the courtyard before sense had caught up with him. He looked around the deserted space and gaged his escape route. There was just the one door, so if the code didn’t work, any threat would come from there. He could simply scale the walls back over the roof and away. He turned his hood inside out to hide his elemental symbol and raised his knuckles to knock the code on the door. He waited. There was no response. He was about to abort when the door opened.

A child moved around the door and stood in the gap ‘old code’ she said.

‘So why have you opened the door?’

The child was silent and then answered ‘I liked the look of you’.

Lloyd looked down at the girl ‘I’m not sure your master would approve of your reasoning’. There was no need to pretend; the child obviously knew he was not meant to be there.

‘Oh, my Master approves of my reasoning’ she smiled a smile that should have been pretty, but was malicious and sly.

He was suddenly aware of a shift in energy behind him, Lloyd took a long breath in and closed his eyes ‘Where did they come from?’ he asked himself. He released his breath and span, stunning the child in the doorway with an energy block and swiping through the air as he turned, activating a tsunami of energy particles that hit the stealth squad like a hurricane. He grabbed the child before she hit the ground, threw her over his shoulder and leapt up the thick twisted vines that grew up the walls. Levering himself off the window ledge he swung up and over on to the roof. The child was thrown free and started to come around. The black clad squad were righting themselves from the cobbles and powering forward toward the wall and him. He heard Master Wu’s words ‘Flight not fight’ He looked to the girl, who was now on her feet. Obviously her Master was not quite as wise as his. With a look of excitement on her face she sank into a fight stance, fists raised. ‘Well that’s not gonna happen’ Lloyd said sarcastically to her as he sent a gentle pulse to knock her down the slope of the roof.

He was away and running, looking back to see the girl catching hold of the edge of the roof to stop herself from falling. He was relieved to see it, but not the way she then barked angry orders at the ninja squad that were now sliding onto the roof and taking flight after him. He was well ahead of them traversing the staggered roofs of the suburb, but there wasn’t much variety to loose himself in. He took to the streets, leaping to land on a fire escape, jumping over the rails to catch a drainpipe and swing onto a ledge before somersaulting to the ground into a run.

He didn’t need to look. He knew they were still coming. Without knowing the area, he couldn’t plan an ambush and so kept running, hoping his training and experience was superior to theirs. He skidded out onto a dimly lit main street, and looked, which way to run. He picked a direction on instinct to see the black shapes of the ninja scuttling down the walls into his path like so many cockroaches. He turned and ran the opposite direction to see the same. There were masses of them, they had multiplied somewhere on route and he was hopelessly outnumbered. This was it, they had him surrounded, but this wasn’t going to be their ambush it was his. He had only moments to centre himself, find the control needed to disable his attackers and flee again.

He stood still and lowered his head. Closing his eyes he brought his hands together and let his thoughts settle, letting the thud of his heart focus him. Harumi’s lips flashed in his mind and a green light burst from him. It took him by surprise and his body arced at the force. He had to fight to pull it back under control. As the smoke cleared around him, his breathing was harder and his heart thudded faster. She kissed his fingers ‘well done my love’.


	4. Oh Ship!

Nya woke and rolled over expecting to land a gentle arm on Jay. She gave a slight start when she discovered he was not there. She reached over to the heavy curtains to see what the day was doing outside and the light that burst through blinded her. She dropped the fabric back, slumped her face into a pillow and pulled the duvet over her head. 

‘Wha’timeisit?’

Peeking back out to the other side of the bed, she saw Jay sitting up from the floor, yawning. ‘Jump yourself out of bed again Jay?’

‘Must’ve’ he replied and scrabbled back up and under the duvet, nestling into Nya for a cuddle.

‘If you ever shock me in your sleep, you’re moving back to your own room’

‘Never gonna happen’ he assured her and ran his fingers down her back, releasing a trail of electricity so subtle Nya thought he was tickling her. When she realised her hair was standing on end she kicked him out of bed and rolled herself up into the duvet for protection.

‘Access denied!’ she chuckled, with only her face peering out from the wrap. Jay leapt back up and tried to unravel her, which proved difficult and they both rolled off the bed landing with a thump on the floor ‘Awww… my butt!’ Nya complained, still wrapped tightly in her cocoon.

‘Aha! I may not have access, but I do have you trapped’

‘What?’ Nya looked suddenly worried.

Jay held himself up over her ‘Just where I want you’ he lowered himself down for a kiss but stopped, his face hovering just above Nya’s ‘although…’ he said thoughtfully ‘I might just do some press ups while I’m here, y’know get some early training in? Whad’aya think? 50? 100?’ and he proceeded to count as he kissed her nose on each drop.

‘Jaaay’ Nya pleaded and tried to angle her head to land a proper kiss on the lips, but without luck as Jay manoeuvred easily back to her nose. The longer this continued, her chuckles turned to laughs and they both ended up in uncontrollable fits with Jay collapsing onto her ‘Ooof. Oh help, Jay, get offa me you loser!’ Jay rolled off and found the tangled end of the duvet and yanked Nya free. She pulled him down and the duvet back onto them.

‘Did you just call me a loser?’

‘Yup’

‘Fair enough… I’d lose for you’ he slid down, wrapping his arms around to hold her close and kissed her.

They were disturbed by a loud knocking at the door ‘Guy’s, guys are you up?’

Jay gave her a naughty look ‘Hmmm… I do believe I am!’ he whispered.

Nya gasped ‘Rude!’ and softly slapped his cheek turning her attention to the door ‘Yes, Kai we’re up, but is…’ Before she could finish, Kai opened the door ‘…but is it urgent?’ she completed her question to her headstrong brother.

Kai looked at them, perplexed ‘what are you doing all the way over here on the floor?’

‘Morning training’ Jay said in a flat voice.

‘Huh? Whatever’ Kai continued oblivious to Jays disgruntled reply ‘Lloyd is gone’

‘Gone?’ Jay asked confused ‘So? He’s a big boy now he can come and go as he pleases’

‘Well you know I look out for him. I can’t help it’.

‘How long has he been gone do you think?’ Nya asked.

‘I think since yesterday afternoon’

‘Maybe he has a girlfriend?’ Jay questioned and then muttered ‘…and doesn’t want to be disturbed’

Leaning in the open doorway Kai replied ‘Maybe’ surprised that he hadn’t thought of this ‘Yeah, you’re probably right’ Jay looked at Nya and rolled his eyes.

Cole walked past and looked in ‘Hi guys’ he raised a knowing eyebrow ‘what are you doing all the way over here on the floor?’ Jay growled and fell back, pulling the duvet over him and Nya ‘Want some coffee?’ Cole asked Kai.

‘Yeah, I’d love some’ Kai and Cole left and Jay popped his head over the duvet again ‘Shut the door Goddammit! Aaargh’ he kicked at the duvet and lunged forward to reach for the door just missing it as Zane passed and looked in.

‘Good morning Jay, Nya. Are you having trouble closing the door? Let me help’

‘Thank you Zane. At last, someone with some common decency!’

Zane gave them a scathing look ‘you may want to try practicing that yourself. Performing indoor sports with the door open? Not recommended in a shared household’ and with that Zane pulled the door closed.

Jay stared at the closed door in shock ‘Unbelievable! Did he just accuse us of indecency!’

Nya laughed ‘I think he just did, yes’

Jay turned back to her, a look of frozen bewilderment on his face. Nya leaned forward and grappled him to her ‘well you know, never question a Nindroid… and the door is now closed’

Jay leant in close to Nya again ‘Indoor sports?’

‘Hoo-raaa...!’

‘GUYS, GUYS!’ the door flew open again. Kai practically fell over them as he skidded into the room. Lloyds back. We’ve got a new mission!


	5. Breakfast

Jay and Nya finally made their way down to the kitchen where Lloyd was sat at the table surrounded by his three teammates. Lloyd jerked his head up as they entered. Dishevelled and tired with a large mug of coffee in his hands, he looked like he might fall asleep directly in it.

‘Took your time’ Kai reprimanded them.

‘I think you’ll find that’s a good thing’ Jay said sarcastically.

‘Huh?’ Kai replied. 

Cole shook his head ‘Kai, I think you have a serious blind spot going on there’

‘What?’ Kai replied again, looking confused.

Nya whispered to Cole ‘I swear he’d spontaneously combust if he actually acknowledged… uh, well, you know’

‘True dat!’ Cole joked from behind his mug.

‘Shh shh shh’ Kai waved his hands in the air ‘just… shh’

Zane stood ‘everyone, please be calm. Lloyd is very tired and needs to tell us his news’

‘Thanks bud, but y’know, listening to you guys is more fun’ Lloyd smiled at Zane, who again took his seat and smiled back.

‘So what happened to you?’ Nya asked pouring a cup of coffee for Jay and her.

‘I had a night on the tiles, so to speak’ everyone remained silent, so Lloyd continued ‘I was hanging out on top of a roof downtown’ he paused, realising just how much he was leaving out and caught Coles eyes. He averted his from Coles inquisitive look and quickly continued ‘I encountered a Shadow Ninja and decided to follow’

‘Man those guys are getting out of control’ Jay commented 

‘That’s why I followed. This new rise in underground Ninja seems sudden, but they must have been in training for years. Whatever this secret syndicate is, its not new, but unless we do something about it now, Ninjago will be taken over from the inside out’

‘Agreed’ said Cole ‘What happened when you followed?’

He… she… they, travelled a fair distance to the far suburbs in the north and ended up at an old villa. It was a typical courtyard style settlement with buildings coming off one main and an outer wall. It was nestled behind the main streets and was well hidden from view. I watched our guy drop into the courtyard and knock a code out on the door’

‘Did you see anyone else?’ Cole asked.

‘Not at that point. The door opened and they went inside’

‘Not at that point?’ questioned Zane.

‘Uh, well…’ Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck ‘I dropped in after them and repeated the code…’

‘WHAT?’ Nya stood. 

Cole cut in ‘Lloyd, you don’t do that. That’s been agreed. We are a team, you don’t take that kind of risk alone’

‘I know, I know. I don’t even remember making the decision to do it, it just happened!’

‘And what happened?’ Nya asked firmly. Jay pulled her back down to sit.

‘Well, I thought the door wasn’t going to open, but it did eventually. It was a young girl. She knew I wasn’t meant to be there and then some kind of Ninja squad appeared from nowhere behind me. There were about ten. I just don’t know where they came from. I scoped out the property beforehand and there weren’t any other entrances. They must have used secret hatches or…’

Nya was annoyed ‘… Lloyd, this is bad. They now know we know about them. If you’d held back we could have worked the place, maybe infiltrated it. But at least you got away, so I’m glad for that’

‘Yeaaah…’ Lloyd drew out the word, there was still more to tell.

‘Yeah?’ Cole asked.

‘Well, I tried to take the girl. We could’ve interrogated her or turned her… and then they obviously gave chase’

‘Obviously’ said Jay dryly as everyone else listened with worried looks.

‘I ended up dropping the girl. She came around too quickly. I got away. But, something very peculiar occurred’

‘Peculiar how?’ Cole leant forward.

‘The ten ninja multiplied; by twenty maybe even more’ he lowered his voice to a worried whisper, a confused look fell across his face ‘there were hundreds of them’

Cole slumped back in his chair and everyone looked to him. He rubbed his forehead ‘hundreds from one settlement?’

Jay added ‘Maybe the whole precinct is a training ground? It’s not exactly on radar; they could be doing anything out there. Who’d know?’

Zane stood to leave ‘I can set up some scanning and surveillance on the area. We need to start monitoring it’ 

Cole added ‘Maybe we should all go out there tonight. Just to check it out’

‘Tonight?’ Lloyd questioned. His mind, although tired and reeling from his escape, was more focused on someone else. If they all went tonight he wouldn’t be able to see her. He had made a breakthrough. She had talked to him and he needed to understand her and to banish his fears over her new found piety. Mostly he wanted to gaze into her eyes and hold her cup for her to drink from ‘sorry, what was that Cole?’

‘I said, why not tonight?’ 

‘Oh, right. Yes, sorry. They’ll be on high alert after my idiot move, so it might be worth just lying low for a few days.

‘Dammit I just want to get out there… But you’re right’ Cole replied ‘Zane if you can rig whatever surveillance equipment you can without anyone becoming suspicious, we’ll observe first. Jay you can help’ 

Jay jumped up excited for the task ‘We’re on it’ and left the room with Zane.

‘Kai, we’ll need to understand the area. Can you start analysing the location maps? I want to know all the accessible routes into and out of the area’

‘Absolutely’ Kai replied and got up to start.

‘I’m gonna turn in, if you don’t mind?’ Lloyd looked at Cole.

He nodded, but added ‘If you could just pinpoint the settlement location for Zane, Jay and Kai, then you can sleep’.

‘Sure’ Lloyd replied and left the room with Kai to catch them up.

Nya took a long breath and sat back in her chair. Glancing across to Cole she found him already looking at her, or through her. She smiled ‘y’ok?’ 

‘Uh… yeah, yes’ he shook his head as if to wake himself ‘I don’t think the coffee’s working this morning and stood up, gathering the empty mugs. 

Nya turned to watch him at the sink. Something was off. It wasn’t like Cole to be distant ‘Cole?’

‘Yup?’

‘Something’s up’

‘What? With you and Jay?’

‘No. We’re good… Something’s up, with you’

‘…aah’ He turned back to washing the mugs. 

‘You wanna talk?’

‘I’m not sure that would help’

‘On a scale of 1-10 how worried should I be?’

Cole laughed ‘Worried? No! It’s nothing bad’

‘Well then, it will probably be easy to get off your chest then’

Cole turned to Nya, folded his arms and leant back on the sink ‘Well, you make it sound so easy’ and lowered his voice ‘but its kind of personal Nya’

Nya raised an eyebrow ‘We couldn’t be closer Cole, let me help’

‘It’s not anything really’ he said gently.

‘Ok. Well if you change your mind, you know where I am’ Nya stood and gave Cole a final smile before leaving the room.

Cole dropped his head and sighed ‘Ugh, jealousy is not a good trait Cole’ he whispered. He poured the last of the coffee from the jug and headed to his room. It had been years since he last acknowledged his feelings for Nya. He knew he would always feel something for her, but recently he found his own singularity a source of frustration and looked at his best friends relationship with his old crush as a source of desire in itself. They had what he wanted, an unbreakable closeness. From something as simple as holding hands in the light of day, to the darkness of night, entwined in damp sheets. He knew what they had and it fuelled his need even more. 

As he came to his door, he found it ajar. He stopped and slowly pushed it open. Nya was in his room. Turned away from him she looked at papers on his desk. This was fine normally, Nya always poked around his drawings, but why was she here now, they had just talked. She did not turn, though she must have known he was there ‘Nya?’

‘Cole… We are alone’

‘Uhhh…?’

‘I don’t think it’s by chance you sent the others off’

‘Um’ He didn’t know what to say. This was strange, not like Nya at all ‘What do you mean?’ Nya remained turned away.

‘I know your problem’

‘Oh…’ I wouldn’t look at me either frankly, he thought to himself.

‘You want me’ She turned and started to walk slowly forwards, stopping inches from him. He was feeling strange himself. Not quite right. Tired, so tired. He moved off and sat on the bed. Nya followed. ‘Lie down’ he did as she said. 

His eyes flickered ‘Nya, it’s not what you think…’ Nya’s face hovered above his as his eyes closed and his mind swam through a deep fog. 

Nya’s words were quiet, far away ‘I’m right here for you Cole’ she whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Behind The Mask

Lloyd sat on the roof of the Temple. He looked across the city and watched the lights of a million windows imagining the lives living within their glow. He could hear the shouts and laughs of his teammates from the windows below and swung himself over the ledge to watch them. Nya and Jay were animated in front of the large TV, trying to best each other at a dual player shoot-em-up. Kai was fuming, literally as Zane repeatedly bested his trick-shots on the pool table. Cole was sat in the library corner his head in a book… ‘that’s not like Cole’ even though Nya and Jay were displaying some fine comedy antics, he had never seen Cole so wrapped up in a book, so Lloyd continued to watch him.

Cole was expressionless, every now and then looking up towards Jay and Nya. It was then Lloyd realised that Cole hadn’t turned a single page. Cole was deep in thought but not willing to share obviously. Cole rolled his eyes up to watch Jay and Nya again, his brow furrowed. He closed the book, got up and left the room. 

Lloyd swung back up to the roof unsure about what he had just seen. He would ask Cole when he returned.

Pulling on his hood he skipped off the roof onto some large rocks below; running down them he leapt for a long branch and swung over the edge of the floating island. Plummeting, the ground rushed up towards him. A green energy shield pulsed from his hands and arced over his body. As if he were entering the cities atmosphere, it slowed his descent and he came to a stop a foot or so from the ground. Releasing the shield he dropped the small distance to the street. Above him a slight figure had also dropped silently to a roof. As Lloyd set off through the dark to the city penitentiary, the figure followed. 

Leaving the anonymity of the rooftops was something he resisted, but to see Harumi, he had to reveal himself; to the Prison guards who so far had been upstanding enough not to report his visits to the press. How long could that last though? A nightly visit to Ninjago’s most despised criminal really didn’t look good. A couple of visits maybe, to drive home the error of her ways; but every night… and he was sure they would have checked on them and seen the tender way he treated her. Now, more than ever he feared the future. He feared what he wanted and what the world expected. Would his friends understand when all came out? He feared they wouldn’t, but he knew they would try.

He stood at the large gates and waited for the guards to realise he was there and shine the spot light on him. Immediately they angled it away and opened one half of the gates. He walked in and across the quiet outer rim, the secondary gates opened and a familiar guard nodded to him as he passed. As there is honour among thieves, perhaps he had earned this silent understanding. His life was as theirs, half lived behind a barricade.

He walked behind the guard who took him directly to Harumi’s cell. The guard turned the key in the lock and Lloyd asked for warm water, soap and a towel. As the cell was revealed, Lloyd stopped. He turned back to the guard ‘Don’t worry about the water. Would you bring some broth please’

Where Lloyd had expected the crumpled heap on the floor, Harumi stood in the centre of her cell. Her face was clear of paint and her hair was clean and brushed. She still chose to wear the long white robes, though they were spotless, new. She held her hands out to him and he saw her wrists were free of the disturbing red splashes.

A slight panic ran through him what do I do now? Is she expecting something?

‘Lloyd?’ Her face at first had seemed quietly happy, but turned to worry as he stood for longer than he should, making no move to talk or go to her.

Do something! He shouted internally. Harumi turned away.

‘No!’ he said ‘Harumi. I... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just taken aback’ He moved towards her ‘you look beautiful. I’ve never seen you like this’ she turned as he came behind her and he looked down at her clean face; un-obscured by face paint ‘I can see you’

She hesitantly spoke ‘I have spent my life hiding behind one mask or another. You have never hidden your true self from me... That you came to me when I had lost all hope of reconnecting with life, is an act of true heroism… that I don’t deserve’

She turned again and looked around the cell ‘I am really only seeing things for the first time. This cell, its not so bad. If I am to spend my days here, it will be made bearable, if you would visit’

‘I would never stop’ Lloyd replied.

Looking back to him, she smiled ‘I appreciate your answer and every visit you have made to me before today. But I won’t lie to myself again. This is not a life and I would not ask that of you. I deserve to be here Lloyd, but you don’t’

‘No’ Lloyd whispered. There was a knock at the door.

Lloyd approached it as the guard entered with the tray bearing two cups of broth. Lloyd took it from him and placed it on the long bench ‘Sit with me’ he said. Harumi sat beside him. They exchanged a silent look and Lloyd hesitantly touched her face. She leant into his hand and he let his fingers glide down her cheek ‘Harumi, I feel like I’ve only just met you. I’m not going to walk away now’

‘I believe you. But it can’t last’ she smiled but he could see the sorrow in her eyes. Harumi, motioned to the cups of broth ‘would you?’ Lloyd removed the lid from one and picked it up. Holding it gently in one hand, he rested his fingers below. Holding the cup up, a barely visible swirl of steam rose in front of her downcast eyes. Tilting his fingers, the cup tipped forward. She parted her lips and sipped the broth. 

He was mesmerised by her, seeing her features in microscopic detail. She rolled her lips gently together as she released the cup and raised her fingers to Lloyds ‘please look at me’ was all Lloyd could think. It was as if she had heard and having taken pity on him, raised her heavy eyelids and looked at him directly. His hands shook under her soft touch, so he placed the cup back on the tray.

‘I… I don’t know what to do!’ Lloyd confessed ‘I’ve never imagined beyond this’

‘Oh…’ Harumi looked saddened.

‘But, its not that I didn’t want to… I was… scared to’

‘Scared? Of me?’

‘Never. Scared because… I’ve never…’ He was shaking all over, as if a sudden fever had hit.

Harumi threw her arms around him and realising his dream was a reality, Lloyd wrapped his arms around her and they held each other close. He let his face drop down into her neck and placed his hand to her hair. He experienced how it felt on his fingers as it tickled his nose and felt Harumi respond to his breath on her skin as she shivered beneath his lips. The pressure of her arms and body silenced his shaking and he felt emboldened. Raising his face from her neck, they released their grasp on each other. Their faces hovered close and their breath was loud in the quiet cell. Lloyd instinctively moved forward without a thought to kiss the lips he had been dreaming of, exploring her mouth, pushing at her top lip with his as he could feel her hands moving up his chest, caressing his neck and settling lightly on his face. A moment’s realisation of the strangeness of this outcome stopped their impulsiveness, as they broke apart again before Lloyd succumbed completely. He pushed forward, his hunger overbalancing her. Harumi fell back, releasing a gasp of surprise. Lloyd softly laughed as he caught her; as if all his worries had been lifted, his mind was finally free and he held his future in his hands. He pushed forward to kiss her again; he couldn’t stop and he didn’t want to. 


	7. Mind Games

Cole was in turmoil. He was so uncertain about what had actually happened when Nya came to his room, that he felt physically unable to talk to anyone through guilt. Though he wasn’t even sure if there was anything to feel guilty about. Nya had been in his room, this much he knew. He remembered sitting on the bed and Nya coming over to him, but that was all, apart from a deep feeling of unease.

Nya had made no move to particularly talk to him since. In fact she was quite happily continuing with her day to day routine with Jay. So much so that he had been unable to find a moment with her alone to ask what was going on. They seemed so happy _‘Why on earth did she come to my room? Why did I pass out? Please, please, please, don’t let anything have happened… No, I’m sure nothing happened, it was just weird’_

‘Cole?’ Cole looked up. Having not heard Zane enter, he was now standing before him ‘Do you need help?’

‘Um…’

‘With the weapons inventory?’

‘Oh, uh right. Y’know I don’t know why I didn’t give you this job, it’s right up your street’

‘Because, I have been in the Northern districts, setting up the surveillance. Which is now complete, so I can take over for you, should you require me to’

‘Zane, I wouldn’t normally shirk a task. You know that right?’

‘Of course’

‘Thanks buddy…’ Cole quickly rose before Zane could talk to him further and rushed towards the door.

‘Cole’ Zane called after him ‘I have set up a new surveillance on the temple also…’

‘Nice one, tell me later ok…?’ Cole had decided in that moment to take charge. He would ask Nya what was going on. He strode down the dark hallways towards the Mech hanger, his confused thoughts running through his head ' _We are close, but this isn’t like us. We talk, all the time. We don’t hide things or act weird. Nya never acts weird. She’s as straight talking as they come. I like her, a lot, yes. But not like I did once and I thought she felt the same. If she’s misinterpreted me for some reason, that’s her problem and she’s got to answer for it!'_

Cole strode into the hanger, pushing the doors open a little too forcefully so they swung back and hit the wall. It made him jump and Nya stuck her head out from the top of a scaffold that rose next to one of four Ninja Mech ‘Careful stud, check your guns at the door!’ and threw a balled up rag at him, which Cole snatched from the air before it hit him in the face.

‘…funny’ Cole muttered in annoyance. Nya was heading down, nimbly swinging from the structure to the ground.

She breezed up to him, smiling and then pulled up when she saw his face ‘Uh, you ok Cole?’

‘No, not great actually’

‘What’s wrong? Is it… your ‘problem’?’

He narrowed his eyes ‘Yeah, you could say that’

A silence settled between them until Nya asked ‘…did, you want to talk about it?’

Cole was looking at her incredulously.

‘Is Jay here?’

‘No’

‘Good, because I do not want him getting hurt by this’ 

Nya gave him a confused look, his forceful statement putting her on edge ‘What’s going on?’

‘Why did you come and talk to me? I didn’t want to talk about it and yet you pushed the point… and’

‘Hold on, yeah I asked a few times, to make sure you were ok… But I wasn’t pushing you. You’re free to talk to me anytime; I’m not going to beg to hear your grievances’

‘I mean, I had just made it pretty clear that I didn’t want to talk about it, but you just sneaked into my room and waited to hijack me. Why would you start all this up again? I mean, talk about personal space… I felt so… tired and odd and all you wanted was to get me on the bed! Seriously, If I hadn’t passed out, I’m not entirely sure where you heading…’

Nya’s eyes were wide, her face set in a look of silent shock. They stood staring at each other until Nya found her words again ‘Ok… One, I wasn’t in your room. Two, it was morning, why the hell were you tired, you’d drunk enough coffee to fuel Quake Mech and THREE, I would NEVER start THAT again. Why would you think that? Do you even know how much I love Jay? Can you even comprehend that?’

‘Uh… Well, yes I can comprehend it actually’ Cole rubbed his eyes and pulled his hand down his face ‘That’s the problem’

‘What?’

‘That’s my problem’

‘I’m sorry, I don’t… understand’

‘I look at you both… and I want that’

‘You’re jealous of us?’

Cole sighed ‘Yes, of what you have together’

‘Oh. Oh Cole. I didn’t realise. We’ll be more private. I promise’

‘No, no, you don’t need to be. You’re fine. It’s me. I’m just feeling it is all. I mean, when’s someone gonna write my story huh?’ Cole slumped down on a workbench, sulkily.

Nya gave him a sorry smile and leant next to him ‘It’s normal I guess. I mean life’s hard enough for us without trying to find space and time for any normal stuff like relationships. I’m lucky. I had my dream guy handed to me on a dragon before I even knew what a boyfriend was. Obviously, y’know I had to question it. It was all too good to be true and well, you kind of fitted the bill at that time… But I would never abuse our friendship in the way you’ve just described… Did you have a bug or something? Maybe you were hallucinating… Y’know…’ Nya paused ‘I can understand that your desire for me is deep rooted… but dreaming about me..?’ Nya gave Cole a half scared look, knowing full well she could have pushed a joke to far.

Cole took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at her ‘You’re right, it wasn’t you, couldn’t have been you… This Nya was seriously smokin’ and well, very suggestive actually. Nothing like you’

Nya gasped and elbowed Cole ‘You rat!’

The hanger doors opened and Zane entered to witness them laughing and giggling ‘good morning children, I see you are both busy’

‘Zane’ Nya and Cole echoed together.

‘Cole, I was trying to talk to you before you ran off’

‘Oh, sorry Zane, I had an urgent question for Nya’

‘Can you talk now?’

‘Yep’

‘I have installed new surveillance equipment in and around the Temple’

‘Yes, you said’

‘Yes, I know I said… Anyway, our old system was dated, but as we are floating above the city, we haven’t thought too much about security recently… But…’

Cole and Nya were listening. Zane always explained everything as fully as he felt necessary so they patiently waited for him to get to the point.

‘… and I felt a murmuration over breakfast and then some other fleeting moments. Nindroids need time off too, so now I’ll feel better knowing the sensors are up to my standards’

‘What’s a murmuration?’ Zane turned to see that Kai had entered.

‘Isn’t that a bird thing?’ Cole asked

‘A quiet mumbling?’ Nya offered, looking unsure.

‘Yes, Cole it is a bird thing and Nya also, even though you have obviously guessed. It seemed the best way to describe the sound, as it wasn’t anything I recognised. Like the wind snatching words up and away or blood flowing. It was everything and nothing; low in the background, but once I’d heard it, I could not loose it.

Kai looked at Zane ‘You can pick up the sound of our blood?’

‘Of course’ Zane laughed. If you ever wondered why there is always the correct drink for you at breakfast? I know just who’s leaving their rooms and coming down the hall by their unique sound print. Your footfall, breathing and blood flow… giving me just enough time to pour a cup of coffee or make a cup of tea just how you like it.

Nya and Cole blinked at each other in surprise as Kai exclaimed ‘who knew? You are one seriously pimped up barista!’

‘I must output an aural recording for each of you… I think you’ll find it most interest…

Their conversation was interrupted by a long pulsing tone.

‘What is that?’ Nya exclaimed as they all stood alert.

Zane zoned out momentarily, to come back animated ‘It’s the new system alert. The murmuration is back and something else. It has picked up intruders’

‘Where are they?’ Cole growled

‘This is very irregular. I am unsure how many life forms there are. The system is sensing four locations but the readings are not exactly clear. Two are solid entities, the other are transient. No, now they are all unclear… They keep changing, swapping; the system can’t define them and neither can I. I’ve not experienced this before.

‘But you have the location?’ Kai quickly asked.

‘Yes there are multiple locations. Weapons Store…’

‘I’m on it’ Kai said as he rushed away from them. Bursting through the doors he almost collided with Jay as he was coming the other way.

‘3rd level hallway, west…’

‘I’m there’ Cole said and left.

‘Zane! What’s going on?’

‘Jay, the temple has been infiltrated. We have life form readings, one of which…’ he looked around worried ‘…is now in this room’

‘In this room?’ Jay asked nervously, looking around the hanger. They backed into each other, trying to see into the shadows beyond the Mech’s and vehicles.

Zane continued ‘The last is in the Control Room. I will go, you two remain here, I don’t know what we are looking for or dealing with’ he said and left.

‘Holy crap’ Nya whispered ‘can you see anything Jay?’

‘Nuh-uh… Can I charge up the room? Will I fritz everything if I do that?’

‘Yes Jay, you will. So I’d rather you didn’t!’ A soft orange mist grew in the centre of the room ‘Jay…’ Nya whispered and grabbed his arm to turn him. They looked on in apprehension as a form grew. A robust muscular body formed from the clouds undulating vapour; a ghostly tail extended down, licking, flame like in the air. As if the being had been contained and suddenly freed, the body unfurled and stretched its arms. Raising its head, its form began to settle…

‘My Delara…’


	8. Ghost in the Machine

‘HOLY SH…!’ Without a second thought Jay fired lightning directly into the form of Nadakhan the Djinn, falling back in surprise and fear. The being dispersed in a wisp of orange smoke and where the lightning hit, an arm fell off a Mech with a crash of sparks to the floor.

‘Jay!’ Nya rushed down and threw herself into him.

A low growling voice spoke from the charged air ‘You mortals think you can stop me, but you can’t, it is only ever a matter of time and circumstance and mine has now changed’ Nadakans guttural laugh echoed off the walls of the cavernous hanger as Nya and Jay winced at its sound.

Jay held Nya tight ‘what the hell is this? Where has he come from? Do we even know what happened to the Teapot of Tyrahn?’ 

‘No, no we don’t. It must have been found again. I just… I just hoped it never would be’ Nya replied, distress obvious in her voice.

They moved out into the open space circling each other and looking for signs of the Djinn ‘What do we do?’ Jay whispered to Nya ‘We’re pretty much powerless against him, that’s been proven’

The air resounded with laughter. They had never wanted to hear that laugh again. It grated on old fears and made their hearts pound in their chests. Nya backed into Jay ‘He won’t take us Jay, he’ll never use us again as he did, I’ll never let that happen… I’d rather die’

Jay grabbed Nya by the arms and looked intently into her panic stricken eyes ‘it won’t come to that. I promise that won’t happen. I love you and I take back what I said the other day. I won’t ever lose for you, ever. You make me strong, even Nadakhan the Djinn won’t be able to break me’ 

The glowing cloud reformed behind them, Jay and Nya whipped around and backed away. Nadakans eyes flashed from within ‘Wishes are a powerful lure, but we have played that game. I lost… and I don’t like loosing’ Nadakhan focussed his intense stare on Nya ‘Even you, the vision of my heart, are not enough to stay my wrath’ Anger blazed in his eyes and a fiery shimmer grew around him.

‘Man he’s pissed’ Jay squeaked.

‘No shit!’ Nya replied. The cloud boiled and the fiery tail flicked as Nadakhan flexed his substantial muscles, ground his teeth and focussed his intense stare into them. Jay and Nya were frozen, their worst fear incapacitating them and waited. The standoff enhanced the stillness of their bodies and clenched fists waiting for some kind of assault to ensue. The silence was eerie.

‘Something’s not right here…’ Jay whispered ‘Why is he not attacking?’

‘I think you could be right’ Nya straightened up from her defensive stance. Nadakhan continued to flex and growl in front of them but made no indication he had noticed any change in them. Nya walked forward and Jay relaxed slightly ‘I feel like I’m looking at a hologram or something’ Nya raised her hand to the fiery tale and Nadakhan disappeared.

‘He’s not real? What the hell? I mean, thank the Masters, but what the hell?’ Jay said incredulously. 

‘Cole’ Nya whispered ‘This would explain a lot’

‘What do you mean?’ Jay asked.

‘I’ll explain later Jay, but the others could be experiencing something similar. We have to warn them’

‘Lets go!’

Cole had shot up the stairs and skidded to a halt at the West wing, third floor corridor. He was met with silence. Zane didn’t know what he should look for so he slowed and quietly started to open doors to cupboards and slipped into rooms hoping to find the intruder, but there was nothing. They had either gone or were very well hidden. He checked the last room on the floor, the contemplation gallery, which was a sparse space with a panoramic view of the sky. There had been nowhere to hide in there. As he left he saw Jay and Nya waiting for him.

‘I can’t find them guys. If they were here they’ve now gone. Did you see anyone on your way up? Did you apprehend anyone in the Mech Hanger?

Nya shook her head ‘we need to talk to you Cole’.

‘Ok, but we should check on the others really’

‘They’re fine’ Jay said and went to Cole ‘Nya told me about your problem?’

‘Oh, right, well I guessed she would, but kind of an odd time wouldn’t you say?’ Cole looked at his friends quizzically.

‘We are good friends…’ Jay looked at Nya for confirmation, to which she nodded ‘and you mean an awful lot to me Cole. I care deeply for you’ Cole looked at Nya and she nodded again.

‘Well… You know I care for you both. You’re both incredibly important to me’ Cole replied. Nya approached, standing with Jay in front of Cole. He looked down at them, confused. To Cole both seemed to be acting weird. Jay doesn’t talk like that ‘what’s going on guys?’

Jay took Coles hand and stood tall to whisper in his ear ‘we don’t want you to be alone Cole; we want you with us. We love you’ Cole felt Nya take his other hand as Jay remained, his mouth skimming his ear and neck. Coles’ stomach flipped and he froze. On the stairs he heard the clatter of feet running. As Cole looked up, Nya and Jay flew round the corner into the hallway. He suddenly realised he was alone with only his heart beating hard in his chest.

‘Cole!’ Nya and Jay saw him looking somewhat bewildered ‘Are you ok?’ He turned to them, a confused look on his face; his breathing heavy ‘What’s happened?’ Nya asked, rushing forward.

Cole stepped backwards and held up a hand ‘Stop. Nya, I’m freaking out… You and Jay were here… and then you… and you’re now coming up the stairs’ He shook his head, unable to tell them any more.

‘It’s ok Cole, it’s ok. It’s not real. Whatever happened, wasn’t real’

‘What?’ Cole asked breathlessly.

It’s the intruder, its inducing hallucinations. You must have encountered it once already…?’ Nya widened her eyes at Cole, willing him to understand what she was saying ‘It’s playing on our fears… Nadakhan just paid us a visit’

‘What?’ Cole woke from his hypnotic encounter understanding it for what it was ‘Kai and Zane, we have to get to them’

‘Kai went to the control room, we’ll head there’ Nya said dragging Jay with her.

‘Where’s Zane?’ Cole called after her. 

‘Weapons Store’ 

‘…And where the hell is Lloyd?’ Cole shouted throwing his arms in the air.

‘No idea!’ she called back as they disappeared down the stairs.


	9. Missing in Action

Lloyd should have left the prison hours earlier. He knew he had probably overstayed his time when the cell lights automatically went out and the shutters over the small window slammed shut. But nobody came to kick him out, which was lucky because a kiss had turned into something more. Harumi’s clean white robe had become substantially dirtier as he had pushed her against the wall and he didn’t even consider the embarrassment he might face should they be found; his tunic having been strewn on the floor, the belt and ties artfully unwrapped by Harumi’s deft fingers. 

When the cell went black they froze. The immediate need they had felt; the pushing, grappling and heady breathlessness stopped abruptly. The darkness introduced them to a new game and the world slowed to allow them to play. 

A soft silence settled, allowing them to feel each other’s presence. While only moments ago they had thrust at each other, they now experienced the precariousness of blindness. Feeling their way tentatively, Harumi leant back on the cold stone wall as Lloyd glided his hand up her body. She breathed in as Lloyd lingered over her breast. He continued up to sweep along her collarbone and caressed her neck. He found he had been holding his breath and released it when his thumb found her lips. Leaning forward Lloyd gently kissed her and felt the lightest touch on his bare waist. Harumi trailed her fingers to his abdomen and his body spontaneously juddered ‘You’re ticklish?’ Harumi whispered.

‘…you just caught me unawares’ he whispered back. Harumi slid her fingers back to the same area and Lloyd gasped and arced away from her.

‘Not ticklish, hmmm? I don’t think so…’ and she moved her fingers into him with purpose.

He grabbed around her and pulled her closer trying to stop her, but whether she managed to reach his sensitive stomach or not, he was laughing anyway and so was she ‘Stop, stop, Harumi, please…’

She withdrew and leant back on the wall. Pulling his hands forward, she placed them on her hips so as not to loose him. He was aware of her moving her hands at her waist and felt the soft drape of her robe fall loose ‘you can move your hands now’ she said gently. He slowly moved them around her and felt where the robe had fallen loose. He slid his fingers beneath the fabric and Harumi’s stomach fluttered under his touch ‘I am ticklish’ she whispered. Lloyd knelt down and kissed her there. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. It really didn’t matter if he closed his eyes or not, he couldn’t see a thing, but Lloyd rested his head on Harumi’s stomach and closed them anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like this for a while. Her warmth was so comforting and her skin soft, he couldn’t think of anything that felt like this…

…Then her body tensed ‘Lloyd!’ she pushed forward off of the wall and he stood in response. Opening his eyes from the trance he was suddenly aware he could see her and was taken aback by her beautiful pale skin, revealed by the white robe fallen open ‘Lloyd, something’s wrong’ He looked at her, questioning ‘the shutters have been opened’ she whispered.

He looked to the small window in the wall above them and at the square of light that cast down onto the floor of the cell. Harumi covered herself, tying her robe. Lloyd took her hand, just as they heard a click. In the low light they could just see the door of the cell ajar ‘I was already glad I stayed, but now…’ They both stepped forward, listening and staring into the half-light ‘Has anything like this happened before?’ Lloyd asked.

‘No’ Harumi whispered. He could see her just by his side, raising her arms, her hands slowly and surely forming strong fists. She sank back sure in her stance, it reminded him that as repentant as she now was and as soft and comforting as her body had been, she could fight. She would never lose that. A continual fight defined their lives and survival; it was something they shared and his heart leapt for her all over again.

The door swung open and a knife flew at them. Lloyd and Harumi dodged sideways, splitting apart. The knife clanged on the wall behind them and Harumi threw herself back to grab it. She turned to witness a black shape leap at Lloyd. His head snapped around as the ninja made contact and flew past him. He spun down to the ground and up again in one fluid movement ready to receive his attacker. Harumi held the knife up by its blade; if she could only see, then the knife could do its job. Though there was a small amount of light, it didn’t help, the shadow slid fast enough to confound her eyes and only Lloyds smooth skin was visible in the darkness.

The shadow passed in front of her. Harumi felt the rush of air and spun to avoid the attacker feeling a sharp pain across her cheek. Lloyd turned towards the movement and the shadow took his feet from under him. He twisted his body, landed on his hands and kicked his legs around in the direction the attacker had moved. He clipped something and the shadow fell. It was a momentary adjustment that Lloyd took advantage of. He leapt in the direction he had made contact and grabbed at whatever was there. He had an ankle and grappled for the other, which was kicking with fury at his body and hand. 

Harumi watched Lloyd contort as he tried to restrain the intruder and made minute adjustments to her aim, but there was no way she could throw the knife, they were too close together, she could easily hit Lloyd by mistake. She became suddenly aware of a tickling on her cheek and she brushed her wrist against it. She felt the smear of viscous liquid and knew she had been cut. It was lucky she had moved or it would have been her throat.

Lloyd had them. The ninja was small, but fast. He had thrust his hand up to their throat as he straddled their legs and hooked his feet over their ankles. His anger was such that he could have snapped their neck at that moment. The shadow choked and scrabbled at his tightening fingers and then he heard Harumi call his name and he remembered who he was. From nowhere something hit him. Like a sudden blow to the head without having taken any form of physical knock. His mind felt heavy and his eyes started to close. His fingers, intent on ripping this ninja’s head off, loosened. It took in a loud gasp of air and Lloyd was thrown back, his mind throbbing with intense pain. A feeling of nausea overcame him and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.


	10. Hitchhiker

Zane entered the weapons store as calmly as he would at any other time. Showing fear was not something he entertained. It made no sense, achieved no goal and was a waste of energy. He wasn’t entirely sure this was actually where he should be. Utilising his own sensors as well as reading the new surveillance system didn’t make him feel any certainty over what he was looking for. All the readings contradicted each other. Quite frankly, it annoyed him.

He flicked through his visual sensors and surveyed the room, scanning every object that hung from the walls and were stacked in racks. The room was still. But the murmuration was humming at what felt like the back of his head. One of his sensors was vibrating, working through something that it couldn’t quite scan or process and somewhere in his temporal brain he felt a call. In the rafters, two eyes opened and glowed.

‘Hello friend’ Zane said, looking up to see his eagle companion sitting in the dark ‘Yes, my friend, I am aware we are not alone. Do you happen to know anything about this?’

With a single flap of its great wings, the eagle dropped down to Zane’s shoulder ‘Do I have any fears? Well I thought you knew me better. I do not fear as others might. Why do you ask?’ the companion was non-forthcoming ‘cryptic as always’ Zane muttered, but smiled at it anyway. He held his hand up to his shoulder and the great bird hopped on, stretching its wings to balance. Zane looked into its piercing red eyes and they locked on each other, whirring and moving in and out of focus ‘Hmmm’ Zane considered his companion ‘always a closed book. I thought you had something to show me’

The birds’ eyes unlocked suddenly from his. It released its talons from Zane’s arm, unfurling its wings to their fullest extent, drawing the air into them before thrusting its claws at Zane’s face. He fell backwards, holding his arms up to shield himself. Zane understood sentiment, but could easily put this aside to defend an attack. He pushed his arm forward against the creations’ strong chest, its wings beating against him and its beak jabbing forward, making contact with his face. It’s talons scratched furiously at his body and through his clothes to the soft coating that replicated skin. An ear-piercing screech resounded around the room and sparks flew as metal dragged against metal. The effort was intense and the bird did not tire. The hundreds of mechanical joints in its wings pushing in rippled unison were stronger than even Zane’s enhanced strength. The history he shared with his father’s creation was not enough to stop him reciprocating. Teeth bared, Zane continued to push and was able to manoeuvre the creature enough to bring his other hand up to its jaw ‘Sorry my friend’ Zane said as his hand crushed the birds jaw.

The eagles’ great wings flapped spasmodically and Zane covered his head again, waiting for it to power down. As it’s movements slowed, Zane threw it off him and stood. He growled into the air ‘next time don’t think I wont take down a friend before you use them to attack me’ then uncrossed his fingers from behind his back, hoping that whatever this thing was, would not be able to possess a human friend because that would be a fight he would not allow himself to win.

The murmuration was still humming away; silencing his companion had made no difference to that. Zane stepped over the sparking body and tripped. He took a moment to test his systems. His eye had been damaged and within it a sensor that judged range. He calculated the discrepancy and made adjustments to account for it. As he continued he scanned to locate the team. Jay and Nya had each other but Cole and Kai had been alone. He could see that of the four only Kai had not regrouped but he wasn’t in the Control Room.

After leaving the others, Kai had heard various noises on his approach to the control room. Clanking, crashing, ripping. He had slowed abruptly when he heard them and silently moved to the door. He could probably have stamped, the noise was such that whoever was tearing up the room, would not have heard him. But his instincts insisted. He pushed the door slightly and looking through the crack, could see things being flung across the room. Panelling, wiring, furniture; it seemed indiscriminate. He manoeuvred his position and pushed the door open a little more, trying to see who was responsible. A small black clad figure was kicking the large screen and then yanked it from the wall and threw it to the ground. As they twisted with the effort, their hooded face looked up and saw Kai through the crack in the open door.

The ninja stopped abruptly. Kai froze momentarily before bursting through the door and ran at the intruder who leapt up to grab and swing away from Kai’s attack on to the light hanging above. Kai’s fist connected with and demolished the control panel where the the ninja had stood and his charging feet finished off the screen that lay on the floor ‘FUCK’ he cursed and growled a loud shout of frustration, his knuckles cut and bleeding he shook it out. He looked up to the swinging nuisance who had leapt across to a high window and was scrabbling out ‘Shit…’

Kai rushed from the room to the low window in the hall. He threw it open and saw the small dark figure had leapt from the window to a tree and was swinging down and away. Naturally, Kai followed. About to leap forward, he saw them stop and look back at him. He stretched his hands forward continuing his leap and the branch he thought was there, was not. Kai fell, smashing down through the tree before he managed to swing himself onto one of the large rock formations that surrounded the temple. He was royally pissed; this little creep was making him look bad. He was up and running across the rounded layers of rock, gracefully leaping down the face as the intruder reached the ground. Kai looked ahead to try and see where they were heading. ‘How did they get up here? How will they get off? Hah! Well they won’t’ A wry smile spread across Kai’s face as he saw the intruder pull up where the ground fell away in front of them. The island’s rim, its line undulating, hidden by bushes and trees, was hazardous and could catch you out. If you weren’t careful, you could easily find yourself in free fall without a parachute ‘Gotcha’

Kai reached the ground momentarily after the Ninja realised its precarious situation. Looking round it could no longer see Kai, who approached silently using the thick foliage as cover. He heard it curse under its breath and he smiled ‘cat and mouse, dude, cat and mouse’ he whispered as, in the bushes, he crept closer to the figure. From his crouch, Kai swept a low kick along the ground and took the intruders ankles out from under them. Though taken by surprise the Ninja fell expertly and recovered almost immediately. Kai jumped clear of the bushes, unleashing a fast combination of attacking punches and low kicks. The ninja had recovered well and blocked expertly but could not find a break in the assault to worry Kai any. They were just meters from the edge of the island and Kai didn’t care too much if the intruder happened to go over the edge, but he thought he should probably apprehend them for questioning. He didn’t fancy having Cole on his back for general idiocy again. As they fought, he kept the edge firmly in his line of sight. This was one fight he could not afford to mess up and by rights this little squirt should be tiring any minute now, because quite frankly, Kai had set out at a blistering pace and he was flagging, even if he didn’t show it.

The intruder blocked and diverted Kai’s assault calmly, with precision and knew this would be more effective than to try to out punch a brute. She was small and nimble and didn’t need great strength to floor an opponent; they would do that to themselves. Allowing her arms to flow with Kai’s strong, purposeful lunges felt like a dance. He was accomplished for sure, but his own aggression played him like a fool. She could imagine her Master shaking their head at him and stroking his cheek before striking it. He had a nice cheek, she wouldn’t like to see it hit; those high cheek bones would split apart far too easily. She was apart from herself again, watching from the outside while her physical form remained in the zone. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, she loved it. Everything slowed for her to consider her position and adjust her response as she was simultaneously adjusting her attackers perception. The tree had been perfect, he would never have realised; thinking his slip was a momentary lapse in concentration. The position of the edge… he would realise something was not right as he fell through the illusion, but it didn’t matter whether he realised, because he would not survive to tell. 

She cast her eyes down at the thought and felt herself drawn back to the moment and into the reality of the fight; her momentary sadness for the impending demise of her handsome attacker had caused her concentration to lapse. She was pushed back with a strong hand at her throat ‘stupid’ she choked as she stepped backwards and fell through the illusion, pulling the attacker down with her. Her Master would be very disappointed in her.

They fell. Where Kai’s hand had been at her throat, it now released. His face, the air drawn from his lungs, was caught in a rictus of shock and then changed to pure confused anger. Flames burst from his hands and hair and he flailed in the air trying to once again reach her. The more he struggled the more the flames grew around him, until his eyes and teeth were all that remained of his perfect face. She was just out of reach, so she pulled off her hood, looked at him and held her finger to her mouth ‘shhhh’ he needed to calm down. His confusion didn’t abate, but his flames did. 

Kai looked at this strange girl. She had fooled him; she was not what he had thought. Now he felt foolish as he realised he was staring. Pale skin, white hair and the blood red rings of her eyes. She held out her hand to him and without any other option, he took it ‘What now?’ he shouted.

She pulled her small frame into him, bringing her knees up, ball like. Kai was confused. From the way she held on to him and the frailty of their situation, he felt an odd mix of fear, anger and protectiveness; if they were both to die from this fall, then he wanted to die comforting her and began to bring his arms around to hold her. Though before Kai knew what was going on she had extended her legs and slipped around his waist onto his back ‘I’m sorry’ she said into his ear and secured his wrists together. Kai was fuming, all protective sentiment towards this creature, gone. She rolled him over to look up at her and the clouds beyond. She smiled sweetly even though he was glowing red and about to erupt with frustration ‘wait’ she asked of him, her eyes wide and calm and for some reason he wanted to ‘Do as I say, when I say’ hanging on her words he waited ‘Fire everything you have into the ground… NOW’ she shouted.

The fire raged from his bound hands and arms; a powerful thrust, using the ground to slow their descent as it rushed up at the very last moment. The girl grabbed Kai’s shirt in her hands and pulled into him. Using his body as a shield, the fire sped vertically around her. Kai’s body crashed down, his head recoiled back into the ground knocking him out. Thrown to the side at the impact and coughing from the smoke and dust, the girl crawled slowly back to him. She held herself up on her hands and a sad expression came over her ‘I’m sorry’ and leaning down, kissed his cheek ‘you’re beautiful’ she whispered. Standing, she grabbed his ankle ‘help me with him’ she said as a second small Ninja walked through the smoke to her.


	11. Awake

Lloyd awoke as if from a deep sleep, slow and drowsy. He heard the sound of an alarm and far off voices; he remembered flashes in the darkness, desire and fear; skin brushing beneath his lips; a soft sigh that turned to a warning ‘Harumi’ he choked out, his voice hoarse and sat bolt upright.

‘Well that’s telling’ said Jay with sarcastic distain.

Lloyd shielded his eyes against the bright infirmary light and saw Cole standing at the end of his bed. Together, Zane stood in-front of the door and Jay leant on the wall next to him ‘Where’s Kai and Nya?’ Their faces were set. Serious expressions that held news and then tentatively added ‘…and Harumi?’

Cole spoke ‘we had an intruder at the Temple. Kai has disappeared’

Concern crept onto his face ‘and Nya?’

‘Nya is with Harumi’

Lloyd released an obvious sigh of relief ‘she’ll keep her safe?’

‘What?’ Cole was incredulous ‘No. She will never keep that tyrant safe, she’ll be lucky if Nya doesn’t try and kill her. But now we know where you’ve been disappearing to and where your loyalties lie’ Lloyd fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Here it was, the moment he had dreaded. The fact his friends were silent spoke volumes and Kai was gone? Could their intruder and his be linked? He felt sick.

‘Please’ his throat was sore and tight, he raised his hand to put pressure, there to help him speak and felt the thin line of a long cut ‘You have to understand. You have to believe me… and her. She’s changed’ They just stared at him, devoid of the words to convey their fear of Lloyds situation ‘When I went to her, she was in a bad way. She was thin, not eating, punishing herself. There was writing all over the place; not just on the discarded paper on the cell floor, but on the walls… everywhere. I read some. In those words I saw someone else. A child trapped’ He implored them to understand what he said, but their worried looks didn’t give him much hope.

‘Lloyd…’ Cole gently spoke and came to sit by him ‘the heart is a powerful thing and can over power your mind. Harumi knew you were drawn to her once and she knows, as we all do, that you care. You care about everyone and everything. I don’t think I would put it past her to use that against you. Lloyd sadly shook his head close to tears, his mouth pulled tight. It didn’t matter how much he explained, they would never believe what he knew to be true, not just in his heart, but in his gut. Harumi was in danger and nobody cared.

‘At least tell me how she is’.

* * *

 The guard opened the door to Harumi’s infirmary room and Nya entered. The slight figure lying in the bed subtly tensed as she heard her enter. Turned away, Harumi’s hair spilt onto the pillow. The last thing Nya wanted to do was be here when she should be looking for Kai. She had no desire to see Harumi, let alone talk to her, but the news of Lloyd’s night-time tryst and multiple visits to her cell had caused her real alarm. She leant in the doorway and waited for Harumi to acknowledge she was there… Finally Nya spoke ‘I know you’re awake’

‘…Why are you here?’

‘The first time we came to you, I made a huge error in judgement. I was swayed then, as we all were… as Lloyd was. On that occasion, I had been summoned, which to be honest rubbed me up the wrong way; I’m not one for waiting to be told what to do or say. But now I’ll never have the privilege of being summoned by the Royal Family again; and I wish for all the world that wasn’t the case. It’s funny how you always want something when it’s gone. Apparently you feel the same way… or so I’ve been told’

‘…Lloyd’

‘I know you’ve got Lloyd exactly where you want him. What I don’t know is if this whole repentance thing is an act. I am liable to think it is. It’s kind of your thing’

Harumi turned to Nya ‘What does it matter if its true or not. My life is here now’

‘It is. You’ll never experience real life again’

‘Not that my life was ever real’

‘Don’t think for one minute I care about your life. Lloyd, I do care about. He thinks you’ve changed. I think he’s got a good heart but has issues and I think you are manipulative to the extreme’

‘I would be dead now if it weren’t for Lloyd…’ Harumi’s voice trailed off ‘…and that would be fitting justice. But here I am’ she indicated the infirmary and Jail around her ‘and here’ she jabbed her fingers at her chest ‘he pulled me back and all I care now is that Lloyd believes in me. Everyone else can go to hell… so off you go’ Harumi lay back down and turned away again.

‘You’re one fucked up little princess, aren’t you?’ A silence fell between them.

‘… Is he ok?’

‘I’ll never talk to you about Lloyd… Your intruder, on the other hand…’

‘What do you want to know?’

Harumi recounted the moment she realised something was wrong. The open shutters, the door unlocked. The sylph like Ninja, small and fast. How Lloyd had been overpowered just as he had overpowered them, by something more than a physical force. How she screamed when he was thrown across the room and the shadow flowed like oil over his body, wrapping a cord around his neck. The low light had had found a slither of pale skin; the ninja’s neck exposed by the act of pulling back on the cord. Magnetised to it she had flung herself at them and sunk her teeth into the intruders’ soft flesh. It dropped the cord instantly and fled, breaking the small window to escape.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes. He brought his fingers up to the back of his head. His hair was matted with blood from the wound beneath his fingers ‘fuuuck’ he whispered touching the grit that was embedded in the soft tissue. He winced remembering the impact that had knocked him out… Red eyes, flashed in his mind… and the face of the devil child that tricked him into falling off the island.

He pulled himself up to see where he was, a hard bunk in a dark room, a large cellar by the looks of it. Beyond the floor to ceiling bars that held him secure, bags of produce, crates and broken training equipment were stacked haphazardly together. A small window showed a glimpse of leaves outside and a furnace burned in the far side of the space. He could tell it was hot by normal standards and on any normal day it wouldn’t bother him. It gave an orange glow to the gloom, warm and sinister. The cast shadows flickered, making his eyes swim and his stomach turn. He leant back on to the wall. A sickly heat flushed through his body and face and a cold sweat prickled his skin; he was not well.

His head lolled to the side and he looked towards the stairs, his only exit. Shrouded in darkness, the light from the furnace and window hardly reached them. He stared into the darkness there, willing inspiration to help him get out of here, but his mind refused to reciprocate and kept him firmly rooted to the bunk. The darkness swam with his eyes, forming shapes that danced and taunted him just like the devil child’s eyes had when he fell. The ghost of her stood in front of him. He turned his head to her and his mind followed slowly. He tried to swat the vision away. His limp hand hit something solid.

‘Hey, watch it!’

‘… You little biii…’ He vibrated a molten aura, then bent double and threw up.

‘Nice!’ the devil child muttered ‘just chill out flame boy’

Kai coughed ‘uuurgh, easier said than done’ he attempted to lift his head and swayed forward. She supported his neck and placed her hand under his chin, lifting it for him. Looking at the back of his head she drew in breath at what she saw. Helping him lie back down she settled him on his side. He heard the sound of water and felt a cool pressure of a wet towel on his forehead. He released a sigh, it felt so good, but the cold only lasted a moment as the water evaporated off him. She repeated it again a few times ‘…thank you’ he whispered sleepily. He heard a shuffle and opened his eyes to find hers staring right back. She had sat in front of him. Unblinking she stared and again he stared back at her taking in her unusual eyes. She didn’t seem to mind. As he looked at the swirl of red in her pupils he felt the heat roll from him and his nausea abate. 

She smiled a little ‘that better?’ Kai went to move ‘oh, no, don’t move. You’re not well, I’ve just adjusted your perception a little’

‘What are you…?’ Kai asked slowly.

‘A freak like you’ She looked away and the pounding returned immediately. Kai winced and grabbed her shoulder ‘Was that you?’

‘Was what me?’ she said and smiled mischievously ‘Look, I need to clean up your wounds. You’re pretty badly hurt. If I take the pain away, will you promise me you won’t do anything stupid? Your body wouldn’t be able to stand any movement’ Kai nodded, his eyes shut tight to the pain.

‘Open your eyes’ she whispered gently. He did as she asked and looked directly into her strange red eyes. Where before he had seen only evil, he now found solace.


	12. Crazy, Stupid Love

Nya looked out of the small square window of Harumi’s cell and contemplated all that had happened.

The extensive surveillance equipment that Zane had set up had revealed nothing, apart from the fact that the Shadow Ninja knew it was there. It seemed obvious to Nya that a Shadow had been sent to the Island to destroy their means to watch them. While risky, destroying the control room was more thorough than trying to find every single device. The destruction of their vital equipment was bad enough, but they had also managed to confuse and trick all of them into seeing and believing realistic hallucinations. They had split the team up and diverted their attention from the real target, the Control Room. It could have been any one of them that went to intercept, but it had been Kai and now he was missing.

The timing of the attack at the temple seemed just too coincidental, happening just hours before the attack at the prison. They obviously needed the team distracted and blind so they could carry out the attack here… whatever its purpose was.

She noticed some green fabric under the bench and picked it up. Lloyds’ tunic. She closed her eyes in despair for him. _Where have you let yourself go Lloyd?_ This is where he had been that night, before he had followed the shadow ninja to its settlement; that night and many others it would seem. Lloyd had kept his secret close, she had had no idea; nobody knew. Harumi was a snake and she had Lloyd trapped in her hypnotic gaze… No, that was an affront to the Serpentine; she looked up and nodded an apology to the spirits of the elders. There were no words for how she felt about Harumi. Nya kicked out at the bench and it flew across the room. The two cups that sat on it were flung aside, smashing on the hard floor.

She couldn’t quite figure out why they had infiltrated the prison. To release Harumi? Kill Lloyd? Lloyd was taken down but Harumi remained when she could have escaped. Was she really in love with Lloyd? Nya could not let herself believe that. But she could believe the two attacks were linked. In fact she was sure of it and it was very likely they had Kai. Without surveillance they would have to go in blind. But her team were the best and the Shadows of the Northern suburb wouldn’t see them coming. But she had to be sure.

She left the cell to meet up with the team. She found them having a heated conversation with the Prison Chief ‘Jay’ she called. He broke away from the group and went over to her.

‘Everything ok?’

‘Yeah. As can be’ She looked towards Cole and Zane ‘What’s going on here?’

‘Oh, the Prison Chief thinks it’s impossible to guard against Ninja attacks’

‘Well I’m inclined to agree with him…’ Nya replied.

‘Well, yeah. Obviously. But Cole is pissed and wants to blame someone, so y’know…’ He trailed off to look back at Cole looming over the Chief.

‘I’m sure the Chief could do with hearing a few home truths… I mean what the hell was he doing? Allowing Lloyd to visit Harumi. Let a ninja in, there’s gonna be trouble’

‘Well that’s the thing, he says he didn’t know anything about it’

‘Really? How could he not have known?’ Nya questioned ‘what about the guards? Someone must have known’

‘Of course someone must have known. That’s just it. It seems like there’s more going here than you’d first think’

‘It all stinks and I’m sure it links back to that first Shadow Ninja. I’m going to follow the intruder’s path. I’m certain it will lead to the Northern suburb and the same shadow settlement that Lloyd discovered, but I have to be sure. Will you join me Jay?’

‘Of course’ Jay replied. He took Nya’s hand and led her over to the group. Cole, still animated was spitting rage at the Chief, who was no pushover, but was starting to sweat and weaken under the tirade. Zane stood silently; cool to the Chief’s eye’s that flicked towards him, hoping for a voice of reason. Jay turned Cole to talk with him, walking him away from the chief to get his attention. Zane followed not breaking eye contact with the Chief ‘Guys, Nya and I are going to track the intruder. But I’m worried about Lloyd. He’s pretty confused and upset. D’you think it’d be best to take him back to the temple straight away? Get him as far away from Harumi as possible?’

‘Definitely’ Cole agreed releasing a long sigh. He looked back to where they had left the Chief, to see he had scarpered and the door closing behind him ‘Hey!’ Cole shouted turning to go after him, but Zane placed a strong hand on his chest to stop him.

‘Let him go. He doesn’t know anything. I was monitoring his heart rate and responses. He was telling the truth’

‘It doesn’t absolve him though…’ Cole grumbled.

‘No. It does not. But we know where he lives, so to speak and I am sure he is living in fear of you right now… so let him go’

Cole gave Zane a sly smile ‘I was pretty hard on him wasn’t I?’ to which Zane gave a small non-judgemental nod.

‘And you’re normally such a big softy!’ Jay chimed in sarcastically.

‘Get out of here you two…’ Cole waved his hand at Jay and Nya and then shouted after them ‘…and find something helpful’

‘We’re on it!’ they both replied as they hurried out of the room.

Now it was just the two of them, Cole and Zane stood in silence. Cole, because he was all shouted out and Zane because that was his way ‘I can’t quite believe what’s happening’ Cole said quietly.

‘Hmm. That is interesting’ Zane replied.

‘How so?’ Cole asked quizzically.

‘Well my friend. You are quick to accept all matter of outside forces intent on ripping the fabric of our world apart, yet you seem perplexed by matters of the heart?’

Cole sighed ‘don’t you see Zane? Harumi exists in one form in our world. She tried to rip it apart and pretty much kill us all, including Lloyd. It’s not that I am perplexed by matters of the heart, more that Lloyd can have so much heart that he can see past all that and still care about… _her_ ’

‘Well when you put it like that, it makes more sense. Is it a bad thing? Is he wrong to care for Harumi?’

‘Yes!’ Cole replied forcefully ‘…No… I don’t know. Maybe that’s why I’m perplexed?’

‘You cannot hold good will against a person’ Zane added.

‘No, no you can’t. Maybe he can help me understand, because I sure as hell can’t figure it out myself’

Zane placed his hand on Coles shoulder ‘we will take him home. Listen to him and care for him. He will need this time and he will need his friends’

‘That’s all we can do’ Cole replied.

‘We should get back to Lloyd’ Zane suggested and they made their way to his room ‘you know I have some very delicious stew I made this morning waiting for us’

Cole smiled ‘Where do you find the time to do all this?’ he said in awe and added ‘Lloyd will appreciate it I’m sure’ Cole knocked before pushing the door open to enter Lloyds infirmary room. The bed was empty. Cole tried to ignore the cold flush that washed through his body and looked to the bathroom ‘Lloyd?’ He called forcefully and knocked on the door.

‘There is no one here’ Zane stated ‘I do not hear Lloyds footprint’

‘Where the hell is he?’ Cole said panicked.

‘Come with me’ Zane said as he left the room.

Momentarily motionless, Cole was at a loss, then… ‘Harumi’ he said through gritted teeth and ran after Zane who was jogging down the corridor, already heading to the female wing on the other side of the infirmary.

The guards at her door stopped them, confused at their urgency and insistence on seeing Harumi ‘She has not left the room, we have not left our posts’ they insisted.

‘Is there a window?’ Cole asked incredulously.

One of the guards fumbled with their keys, nervous and went to unlock the door ‘but its got bars…’ he added with a hint of hope to his now panicked voice.

Cole smashed forward onto the door as the guard turned the key. Zane and the two guards fell through after them and they all stood in the silent empty room. The bars on the window and the glass itself were burnt through and still exuded a green haze.

‘Shhhhhhhhhh…it!’ Cole angrily swiped at the air and clenched his fists in anger ‘Not on my watch!’ and he threw himself at the small window and squeezed his large frame through.

‘Cole!’ Zane shouted after him as he disappeared ‘we’re five stories up!’

Cole poked his head around the window meekly ‘uh yeah, I realise that now. Any chance you were going to follow me and do an ice slide or something?’

‘Absolutely, yes. That is exactly what I was going to do’ So Zane followed through the window to rescue his headstrong friend, his sensors working to find traces of the elopers. Until this point, Lloyd had been foolish, but had not broken any laws. Zane feared for his friend. This one bad choice could have lasting consequences for him if they didn’t find him immediately and try to smooth it over. Aiding a felon to escape from prison was bad. He thought about the Prison Chief. This he could use against them all.


	13. Midnight Run

Standing on the ledge, Cole was pleased to have Zane join him and create a platform from which they could view the area. Coles’ initial anger at Lloyd had abated. All he wanted was to find him and he wouldn’t get very far driven by anger. There was no sign of them; the fractured mass of roofs that spread before them was a maze perfect to get lost in. Both stood silent; one in concentration, all human senses amplified, systematically working across the vista; the other scanning the maze with his own simple sight, hoping to see a flash of green and white. Cole knew this would be unlikely and began to look for probable routes that Lloyd would have taken. He could not fathom what Harumi would think or do, so he was working on the assumption that as Lloyd had instigated this flight, he would be taking the lead at this point.

Zane blinked out of his reverie ‘I do not have any direct latch on them but I can follow the footsteps a certain way. From here, they disappear amongst the roofs, but we should be able to pick them up as we move forward’ 

‘Great. Which way are they heading do you think?’ Cole asked.

‘Into the city’

‘Lets get after them. If they get into the crowds, we’ll lose them’

Zane drew in his breath and focused. Pushing his arms forward, his fingers directed a stream of frozen moisture particles that multiplied and spread, forming a shining icy path that glinted in the darkness ‘Be careful my friend the ice is not so clear in the darkness, but we will move exponentially faster if we skate’

‘Take the lead my man, I’m pretty good at this now, but if I can at least see you glowing up front I won’t have a problem’

Zane didn’t wait, he disappeared over the ledge; a steep drop off, necessary to gain speed; Cole followed. It was exhilarating for Cole but possibly one of the only things he felt a certain amount of fear of. He was getting used to it, but his heart leapt every time he plummeted; but Zane knew how to build a run. Picking up speed on the downhill, he would ease up on the angle just enough to control their speed into the corners; rounding the curves to slingshot them out, a rider just had to keep their nerve and strength to ride it to the end. Cole didn’t feel too worried, Zane shaped the run well and he was confident he wouldn’t end up over the side, even with Zane lit up, his hair and skin glowing, showing the way like a beacon.

For Zane, it was like breathing. He no longer registered his actions once the run was in progress. The technicalities and subtleties of the run, the mathematical equations required to judge the speed, distances and heights required to traverse a complicated terrain, all happened quietly in the background leaving him free to concentrate on their search. He had travelled to the farthest reach of his initial scan and started navigating new tracks without slowing the pace. He worked as far ahead as possible so he would not have to stop, but inevitably the tracks came to an abrupt halt at the roof of a city centre theatre. The plaza was crowded and the tracks had dropped down to street level. He could no longer follow them and they would have to continue on foot. The crowds had spotted the ice and his glowing body, standing astride the roof ledge. Cole nudged him ‘better turn the fairy lights off dude’ which Zane did abruptly and faded his suit down to match his dark friend ‘Better’ Cole said and added ‘you look good in black’ 

Zane jerked his head around to Cole and replied ‘black ice is dangerous’ and lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile.

‘Oh ho. I see what you did there buddy… that’s a good one’ and Zane rewarded Cole for biting with a full smile.

Zane and Cole quickly made their way down to the plaza where Zane picked up some tracks between the moving feet of the crowd. They navigated the bodies through the open square and out to a bridge where the tracks continued and the crowds thinned out. As they followed them, Zane spoke his thoughts out loud ‘I would expect them to have used the river, leapt over the side, hid their tracks, but… they just continue over the bridge’

‘Hrmph, maybe Harumi can’t swim’

‘Maybe…’ Zane trailed off into thought ‘It doesn’t seem quite right. The stride length is… yes, its different and the fall of the foot’ he stopped ‘these are not their tracks’

‘What?’ Cole said. 

Zane was already running back the other way ‘there’s no time, they could be anywhere, I have to try and spot them at least. He took off, riding a run for one above the crowds, desperately trying to spot them; straining his sensors to hear Lloyd’s aural footprint. But it was impossible; there were just too many people, so he began to sweep the perimeter of the Plaza and continued outwards using the buildings to support the great ice spiral that wound over the heads of the crowds who were now enjoying a cooling shower in the night heat. Cole looked up at his friend; he could feel the desperation in him and mirrored it back.

Along the river the soft fall of bare feet fell on the paving slabs. They ran and kept running until they were out of the city. Harumi, exhausted, had not been able to keep to Lloyds pace and fell and stumbled along the way, but she never gave up and pulled her self to her feet, drawing on the moments rest to see her through. Lloyd dragged her up when necessary, but now he stopped; It had been a couple of hours, they were far enough away to afford a break. Harumi dropped to the ground on all fours and hung her head. Collapsing further, she rolled on to her back and gasped for breath.

Lloyd knelt down beside her and took her hand. She yanked it back ‘...I’m… sorry’ she said through gasps ‘…don’t touch me… I’m about to die’

‘Okay…’ Lloyd said with a slight smile. He sat back and watched her, eyes closed, chest rising and falling through her hospital gown and her hair splayed across the ground. They had run down river to where it had widened, nearing its eventual end at the sea and come to rest at a deserted station. It was run down and the many fly posters indicated it was out of service. They would rest here for a while.

Harumi sat up, lethargically bringing her self up onto one elbow and then the other ‘Where are we?’ she asked looking around.

‘I’m not entirely sure. Though this old station will have something to tell us’ Lloyd got up and moved towards the building.

‘Wait’ Harumi said. He turned back ‘Come back, I feel better now. It’s not really important where we are… well, not immediately important. I just… need you here, with me’

Lloyd stayed where he was and looked at her in the darkness. He could see her, but only just. They had not had a chance to talk since he grabbed her hand and demanded she go with him. Hardly a talk ‘Sorry about the way I dragged you out’ he said. He heard a small snort of breath.

‘No need to apologise, I’m glad you came. Though, I’m already up for life times ten, but you… Lloyd. It was rash and I hate to say it, foolish’

‘Sooo… thanks then!’ Lloyd said sarcastically.

‘Come here’

He went back to where Harumi sat and lowered himself to sit cross-legged in front of her. Touching his cheak with her hand, she leant forward and slowly kissed him ‘thanks’ she said.

The temperature had plummeted and the air was cold, Lloyd grabbed at Harumi’s robe and pulled her forward ‘Kiss me again’ he demanded. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and as he looked up at her, she sank into him. When they broke apart, she settled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against the cold.

‘What’s our next move?’ she whispered.

‘We rest, just an hour or two. Then we head for Darkly’s’


	14. What The Heart Wants

She had been sent to watch the jail. Read its walls and understand its movements. With one of her sisters, they read the people inside and found the Grand Masters favourite. A shadow of her former self, her mind lost in a spiral of despair and self loathing; they kept that news from him. The first time the Green Ninja had arrived, they had been there, watching. He could only be there for Harumi and her sister confirmed this. He had been called and informed of his enemies decline. Had he come to witness the fall of a great opponent? No. Her sister filtered the thoughts that cascaded through her mind; there was something else coming from the Green Ninja; confusion, regret, need, longing; a connection. She would keep this to herself also and a germ of an idea grew within her.

The Grand Master was planning a break out. She was the Ninja chosen for the task, his second best and his second favourite. This thought tasted like a spoonful of salt. She spat; Harumi would always be his prize and he thirsted for her return. Harumi had become the woman she was now because of him. She was his drive and his love, though she knew Harumi had never reciprocated his advances. As powerful and demanding as he was, their Master had never forced himself on her and still he waited in hope.

She and her sisters had been pulled from the streets and Harumi from a pit of despair. He had nurtured Harumi's pain but had thrown them into an altogether different pit; one filled with tigers; brawling scratching street kids fighting for their lives within a new hierarchy. The Grand masters vision for his prized child grew; a vicious embodiment of hate washed over with a childlike veneer of beauty that would fool both the Royal family and Ninjago. Now he was expecting a fallen warrior to return gratefully home to her master and no doubt he assumed she would come to him willingly and return his love for her. But he was wrong. She had seen it, night after night The Green Ninja had visited her and Harumi had chosen her lover. That gave her a small amount of hope; a gap through Harumi's veneer of perfection; a way in, to his heart.

Anger welled in the Shadow Ninja. In Harumi the master had mistakenly lavished his attention and hopes, but he had been wrong to do so. There was another he could train and trust and love, one who was more loyal; but he did not see what was obvious. Harumi had always been one step in front of her; one Katana stroke faster and the Master never took his eyes off of her. But now Harumi was weak from lack of training and she had seen the truth; Harumi was not his, never had been and was lost to him now. What would be the point of her returning? She certainly did not want Harumi back. It was her time to ascend from the gutter, her time to secure her sisters safety and time for their Master to appreciate her. It all seemed obvious as she sat watching in the dark. A perfect plan had presented itself. Harumi would die. Slain while protecting her lover. The Master would know that Harumi had disrespected him, spurned his love and died under a knife meant for the Green Ninja. He would turn his admiration to her and all that she had dreamed of would become real. But, the outcome she dreamt in the darkness was not the outcome she achieved. She had botched it and was now in fear for her own life.

She had fallen from the small window of the cell, disoriented from the shock of her wound. She had stemmed the flow of blood from her throat with her hand and kept moving. She would not, must not be caught. Reaching to swing to a higher level, she slipped. Fingers slick with blood, she found purchase, halting her drop to the ground below with a painful wrench. Adrenalin was her friend, it kept her moving, running as far from the scene and as close to her sisters as she could hope to go. Old tiles were slippery with moss and her feet slid for traction. Finally securing a foothold, she rested. So many falls in one night was not a good sign. Dropping into the courtyard of an unlit house, she washed her wound in a fountain and heard her breath mingle with the gentle sound of running water, but a wet gurgling came from within and she gasped at the air. Her thoughts turned to her sisters. They depended on her. She ripped her tunic and wrapped the fabric around her neck. She called to them in hope that she was close enough for one to hear. She was spent; her legs buckling beneath her, she dropped to one knee and then to all fours. The cold grass welcomed her and the blood soaked fabric slid from her neck. She would not make it back.

As she swam in and out of consciousness, two figures leant over her. She registered them momentarily and closed her eyes. A bright light and a harsh wind brought her around again. A deafening cyclical pounding thudded through her, she felt her body swing as it was lifted to the copter hovering above. Of all the sensations her failing body was experiencing this gave her the worst sense of dread. She had fallen into the hands of the enemy and she couldn’t resist though she wanted to. Her fate was now in the hands of others.

Nya and Jay jumped from the rope into the copter ‘Well, you found something useful then?’ Cole shouted over the noise of the blades.

‘Only if she lives’ Nya shouted back ‘she needs surgery immediately’ she pulled down a coms device and spoke directly to the temple ‘Misako, have Pixal ready the emergency room. We’re bringing in a suspect with her throat ripped out’

Back at the temple, the assembled team all looked through the glass at the small ninja lying on the operating table. Pale and covered in blood from the wound inflicted by Harumi, she seemed young, but her small size could be misleading, they weren’t sure. ‘It’s definitely the intruder from the prison?’ asked Cole.

‘For sure!’ Nya said ‘Not only did she leave a pretty messy trail from the window to where she fell; her wounds are consistent with Harumi’s description’

‘Harumi really ripped her throat out with her teeth?’ Cole asked Nya in amazement ‘That’s some next level shit!’

‘Yeah and Lloyd thought she needed protection!’ Jay said shaking his head.

Pixal and Misako were in the room with the shadow ninja. Having carried out emergency surgery on the girl, they were both busy. Misako, cleared up the surgical equipment and Pixal began to cut her clothes off to clean her up.

‘Ok guy’s, shows over. Time to leave’ Nya said and ushered them away from the window. They headed up to the kitchen for a meeting and Nya made a pot of coffee. Zane opened the fridge and took out a lemon cake he had made earlier.

Cole released a long sigh ‘Zaaane. You are my best friend forever’ he went to grab the plate, but Zane stopped him.

‘Cole. Please will you get some plates and forks’?

Cole rolled his head and huffed ‘Ugh, why do you tease me like this!’ he said shaking his fists at the ceiling.

‘It’s called etiquette Cole. If you want to eat the cake, you must first respect the cake!’

‘Do I have to respect a can of squirty cream?’ he said grabbing it from the fridge and fired it directly into his mouth.

Zane raised his eyebrows and smiled ‘That’s the _only_ way to respect a can of squirty cream’ he replied. Cole choked at his reply and his unsuccessful attempt to hold in the mouthful of aerated cream had him running to the sink.

Jay was laughing like a drain and Nya went over to pat Coles back.

They all sat at the table, Cole having finally dumped a stack of plates and cutlery in the middle. Zane cut through the sugary drizzle that had crusted over the top of the cake ‘The cake has been cut; I call this meeting to order. We have two major points of business. First, Cole and Myself were unsuccessful in finding Lloyd and Harumi. Lloyd is now a fugitive and has waved all rights to his freedom. When found and if he can be caught, he will be arrested’

‘I don’t like it’ said Jay ‘we don’t know what’s really going on yet. Innocent until proven guilty and all that?’ he offered a weak smile.

The team gave him a withering look ‘Jay, no matter the circumstance. Lloyd has broken Harumi out of jail. Of that he is guilty’ Zane pointed out.

‘I know! I know… But the cops won’t be able to catch him, I mean come on, it’s never gonna happen’

‘Perhaps’ replied Zane ‘but we operate within the law and if we find him, then we must turn him over for trial’

‘Then we don’t find him’ Jay blurted out.

‘Jay!’ Nya replied astonished ‘You’re happy to have Harumi free?’

‘No, of course not. But if she’s with Lloyd, he’s not going to let her do anything… evil!’

‘You may have a point’ Cole replied ‘Even that weasel of a Prison Chief admitted they could not guard against ninja attacks and if somebody is trying to free Harumi, its only a matter of time. If she is with Lloyd, he is acting as her jailor and hopefully her conscience’

Zane continued ‘Second point of business. Nya. I am aware we have not been able to address finding Kai’

‘Thanks’ Zane. I’m beside myself. But this shadow ninja could tell us what we need. She didn’t lead us to the settlement but she was heading in that direction. I still think that’s where he is’

‘If that’s the case, then we have a pretty good bargaining chip to cash in; we might be able to force an exchange’ said Zane ‘I would suggest we use this break to refuel, and move forward with this task. Lloyd is now on his own’

‘Uh, hold on’ Jay cut in ‘Lloyd is not on his own; he’s still one of us. We can’t just desert him. How do we know that Harumi hasn’t been using him; grooming him, to break her out of jail? He could be in serious danger’

‘That is also a possibility’ said Nya ‘and I’m more inclined to believe this of Harumi than anything else’

‘So what do we do guys? Ignore the problem so we don’t have to hand him over to the cops? Or find him and make sure he’s not heading to his doom?’

‘We need a loophole’ Cole said ‘something that won’t force our hands against him, but will appease our conscience’

‘I have the perfect thing’ Zane said ‘Jay, can you help me repair my companion?’

‘Your eagle?’ Jays’ eyes sparked with excitement ‘Yes, yes I can’

‘It will be our impartial observer. It will find them, watch them and relay information back to us. We will not become involved, unless we must. This is the best I can offer’

‘I love it! It’s perfect! Jay said with excitement ‘I mean, in all seriousness, it’s a great plan Zane. Thank you’

‘Well all right then. Who wants cake?’ All hands shot up and Zane served out a generous slice to each.


	15. Give and Take

Kai set about trying to explore his cell, he shouldn’t be here and aimed to leave as soon as possible. The girl with the red eyes had miraculously taken the pain away, but he knew he was anything but in good shape, like something was holding the pain and numbing it. He moved tentatively, the motion somehow stirring the pain like soup, which spilt a little and burnt him. He held onto the bars to steady himself and let the pain settle back. He pulled on them to see how securely they were fixed into the ceiling. He could tell this wasn’t an actual holding cell. It was probably somewhere they locked things, just to keep them safe from the wrong hands. He dragged the bunk away from the wall and standing on it, reached up to test the ceiling. If he couldn’t leave through a traditional method, like a door, he might be able to bring the ceiling down. He pushed at it with his fist, the plaster gave a little under pressure; it could be a possibility, but what was above?

Kai heard a noise; the door at the top of the stairs had been opened and a small amount of light cast down. He skipped off the bunk and pushed it back against the wall just as the door shut. A dizzy wave swept through his head and he fell back onto it. He pulled himself together just as the girl with red eyes entered from the stair.

‘Brought you something’ she held a brown paper bag through the bars to him. Kai took it and the girl backed away. Kai looked inside the bag suspiciously ‘Bread?’

‘Uh, well, I managed to take the left overs from the kitchen. The Grand Master has the best bread… obviously. It has a perfect crust…’ She rambled, animated, then cast her eyes down again, uncomfortable ‘Uh… Yeah, so I managed to get the left overs today and, well…’ She swallowed ‘I thought you might like it’ She cringed.

‘Uh… thanks’ Kai said, confused by this uncomfortable offering.

‘Ok… bye…’ She turned to leave.

‘Wait!’ Kai called after her ‘Would you like some?’ The girl hovered and then came forward slowly. Kai held his hand up to his swollen jaw ‘that crust looks good, but… I don’t think I could do it justice’

‘Oh. Oh no. I didn’t think’ She cast her eyes down again ‘I’m sorry about that’

‘No, no. Its still great. There’s still some good soft bread here too’

‘That’s not what I meant. I meant… your injuries’

‘Yeah well, so you should be. You better bring me bread every night to make up for it… You want the crust?’

She came over to the bars. Kai held the bag out to her and she grabbed a chunk. She pulled the blackened, floured crust off, handing the soft centre back to Kai. He looked at the dough in his hand, slightly squashed by her small fingers and then tucked in.

‘It’s really good bread. Thank you… for this’ She shrugged. Kai pulled a face, wincing in pain

‘What are you, a wimp?’ she said in response.

‘You were almost nice there for a hot second…’ Kai said as he held his jaw ‘that thing you did last night, for my pain. Is that your power? Or can you do other things?’

‘Well that would be telling, wouldn’t it? You are ‘the enemy’ after all’

‘Phtt’ Kai snorted ‘Good call. Can’t be fraternising with the enemy now can we?’ She laughed a little and Kai asked ‘What’s your name?’

‘Hitch’

‘Hitch? Er, well that’s… pretty?’ Kai said awkwardly.

‘I didn’t ask for compliments. It’s just a name. If I had a pretty name, it would sound wrong… gouge their eye’s out Peony…’ She said, lowering her voice to emulate her Masters orders ‘See?’

‘Uh, yeah… Very wrong… so you do much eye gouging?’

She shrugged ‘Only if necessary’ and ripped at the crust with her teeth. She watched Kai wince, as he tried to eat the soft bread.

‘I’m Kai, by the way…’

Hitch nodded ‘I know’

‘Why am here?’ Kai asked suddenly.

‘It just turned out that way’

‘That’s hardly an answer. I mean, you’re the only person I’ve seen. If I’m here for a reason, I think I’d have seen your Master or been ritually humiliated by now’

‘Are you trying to put ideas into my head?’

‘Look’ Kai said, trying to level with the girl ‘I’m grateful really I am, for sorting me out. The pain and the wounds, you know… But, what is this all about? What were you doing at the island?’

‘Destroying the control room, obviously. Or did that escape you?’

He rolled his eyes ‘But why?’ Kai asked, obvious frustration in his voice ‘and why did you bother to bring me here?’

‘Well… I couldn’t leave you, you were seriously injured and I wasn’t about to march back into your Temple and announce myself, so just lump it. You’re here and that’s where you’ve got to stay…’

‘Ugh, you’re kind of annoying, you know’

She hid a smile. Riling him was easy. He could have roasted her by now, but he hadn’t. She was glad she brought him back; she just wasn’t sure what to do with him now he was here.

Kai questioned her again ‘and why do you keep coming down here? I mean its not like I’m telling you anything’

‘It’s not like I’m asking!’ she quickly replied.

Kai shot her a cool stare ‘Or maybe you’re a new form of slow torture’

She snorted a laugh and choked, breathing in the floured crust. Kai gave a confused smile. She didn’t act like a bad guy ‘It’s almost like you’re here because… you want to be’

Her face tightened ‘to be with you? Don’t flatter yourself’ she said defensively and moved towards the stairs.

‘Wait, wait’ Kai called after her ‘I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I meant… I’m glad you come down here. I like that I have someone to talk to, and… you’re not like any other bad guy I’ve met’ when she continued to hover, Kai added ‘Or you don’t seem to be, anyway’

She turned back to him and whispered sadly ‘I’m not. I’m not like the others’ and continued up the stairs.

As Hitch left the cellar, she felt a pull and a large hand yank her forward just to slam her against the wall. Before she had a chance to fight back a massive hand clamped over her eyes and long heavy fingers wrapped over her skull. It rendered her powerless, disrupting her focus and sending her mind into spasm. Plus, it hurt.

‘Wha’sup pup?’ Watt was an angry sonofabitch, he knew how to throw his weight around and lived vicariously off of his elder brothers reputation.

Hitch gritted her teeth. Her small size made her an obvious target; but her powers made her a dangerous one. Watt found this a challenge. He wanted to bully her so badly and disabling her powers was part of the fun. He was an idiot, but that didn’t help her much in this instance. She could hear the sniggers of his group, all average skilled ninja. He needed them to make him look good and as they always moved as a pack, they were stronger for it. Right now, she needed her pack. In the settlement, they were the most skilled and were often on contracts or teaching the younger ninja; so Hitch found herself in situations like this, but her natural mental reflex was quicker than Watts fist and her cry for help was always picked up. Whether Gene or Nat could get to her, was another thing.

‘Brek!’ Watt spoke to one of his group ‘you sucked in training today. I think you need to practice’

 _Brek. What a waste of space. His brain is practically a bowl of porridge and he is a truly horrible fighter. No finesse. No grace_ ‘Ungh’ Hitch spluttered and held in the pain as Brek punched her in the stomach. But whether it was a good punch, or bad mattered not, it still hurt. Hitch spat from under Watts palm ‘what the hell kind of punch was that? Can’t you even pretend to be Ninja?’

‘Better try it again then Brek’ Watt growled and Brek gave it another go. Watts grasp slackened as he laughed and Hitch felt the pressure ease around her skull. An image formed in her mind of Brek lunging clumsily forward. She grabbed Watts’ wrist, solid against her forehead and swung her legs up to kick Brek full in the face. Levering Watts’ wrist down, she was now released. Brek stumbled back, blood pouring from his nose and the rest of the group tried to look fierce. But nobody looked as fierce as her sister, who brought the jo down on Watts fist as he squared it up to punch Hitch. Nat spun the softly curved training weapon and levelled it at the remaining four ninja. She swept the jo slowly past their eyes as their bodies remained frozen, all fully aware that they would not be able to better this opponent. Hitch brought a kick up underneath Watt. He bent double and she followed it up with a graceful knee to the chin.

‘Classic dirty fight moves sis, I like it’ Nat said.

‘Well y’know sometimes they’re just more satisfying’ Hitch replied.

‘I hear you… what say we go at these losers with something similar?’ and gave the four an evil grin. They didn’t wait to hear what Hitch thought of this idea and hightailed it. Nat turned back to Watt who was just managing to lift himself from the ground, his eyes watering and kicked him in the guts ‘you’re right’ she said to Hitch ‘old school is satisfying’

Nat put her arm around her younger sisters shoulder and they moved away from Hitch’s oversized tormentor. They both had the same tiny frame and Nat stood just a couple of centimetres taller than Hitch. Though unlike Hitch, she had never been a target for cruelty.

Night had fallen. They left the building and crossed the training courtyard in silence; a cool wind blew and cut through the warm night air. Hitch felt exposed in the quiet open space and stayed silent, as if her words would be picked up and deposited at the wrong ears. She watched her sister stride off ahead of her, knowing it was anything but silent in Nat’s mind. Of the three of them, just two were blessed, or cursed, with mental powers. Nat was half of a twin, the only half with a power. She was a receiver; the chatter of incoherent thought ran constantly through her. Sometimes it was clear but mostly it was just bursts of abstract nothing. Hitch didn’t begrudge her sisters silence; she could not imagine the pain of living with the worlds subconscious in her head. Nat’s twin was free of that burden at least. Though burden free, she was not.

Gene took responsibility for them all. Fed them, clothed them, fought for them. Which is how they ended up here. It was better than the streets, but Hitch didn’t belong. Not like Gene and Nat. For Nat, fighting gave her blessed relief from the noise of a thousand voices in her head, silencing them for as long as she was distracted through concentration; it was a perfect incentive to succeed. Gene thrived under the harsh and exacting regimes set by their House Master. She had focus and drive. She worked hard and progressed to train under the Grand Master. A great honour, but it was a brutal life and ever since he had found them, she had obsessed over him and trained beyond requirements to get noticed. Hitch suspected it wasn’t just career drive and Nat confirmed Hitch’s suspicions. Gene believed she was in love, but Nat knew the obsession to be something else, a void that needed filling. The crushing loss of their family had wound itself around this enigmatic Master and Gene existed only for him.

Her sisters were remarkable; survivors that she clung to, to stop from slipping under. She was a person at odds, lost between a violent storm and a calm sea. Keeping up with her brilliant, tough sisters forced her to become a person she wasn’t happy to be. The lure to slowly wander peoples’ minds gave her an escape of sorts. She could not hear them or even read them, but they provided a space, quiet and intricate; each one a unique experience that she could interact with and influence. She did not fit in and this made her a target. She was a good fighter, but focused on defence and attacked with her unique skills. She could take every bully out while they slept, if she was so inclined, but it just wasn’t her way. She was glad the fire ninja survived the fall; he really was an incredible being. Sure she had seen all the Ninja Force on TV before and jeered along with the other shadows, but up close she had lost herself in the fire ninja’s eyes and the rawness of his power… Hitch drifted off thinking about how he tried to comfort her when they fell, just to be snapped out of her daydream by her sister’s voice.

‘You know you can’t keep him?’

‘…I know’ Hitch whispered back.

‘I thought you were bringing him back for the House Master to grill?’ Nat could see the bashful grimace on her sisters face and while Hitch’s mind was the only one she could not hear, she could see in her look the real reason ‘Oh no… really? You ‘like’ him?’ Hitch screwed up her face in embarrassment as Nat shook her head at her younger sister ‘Lucky for you I haven’t told Gene. We may be family but she would go straight to the House Master’

‘I know’ Hitch said again.

‘You know so much, how come you never do the right thing, huh?

Hitch nodded, downcast ‘I know…’ and caught a scowl from Nat ‘sorry’ she quickly apologised ‘… can I just have a couple of days? It’s just nice to have someone new to talk to; and he’s still pretty unwell’

Nat sighed ‘Ok. Let him regain his strength and build some kind of fight for the House Master to break’ 

‘…I thought I could just let him go…’ Hitch said hopefully.

‘He’s not a fish!’ Nat shot back exasperated ‘he is most definitely the enemy! We hand him over to the House Master in two days’ Nat turned away and walked briskly into the bunkhouse, her final decision ending the conversation. 

‘Crap…’ Hitch muttered and jogged after her sister. Entering the bunkhouse, she scanned the room for Gene, who was nowhere to be seen. She came back to Nat who settled, cross legged on her bunk to retreat into herself. Gene’s absence was telling, because she had not arrived to help her and had not told them of any mission. The Grand Master must have her on his special mission and perhaps tonight was the night. Gene had dragged hitch into that project; conditioning guards to become pliant and stupid. She didn’t know much, but it definitely involved Harumi because why else would the Grand Master send Gene to the Jail. But she had heard nothing from Gene since returning from her own mission with Nat and it worried her. Gene was chosen as one of the most skilled, so it meant she was in danger more often than most, but she had no powers. Anything could be happening to Gene and Hitch could only worry.


	16. The Sum of Their Parts

The walk through the coastal countryside had been tough going. If they had been equipped for a hike or even had shoes, then it may have been enjoyable. The terrain was rough and erratic. Soft hills and rocky cliffs sat like warring neighbours, too close to feel comfortable but awe inspiring in their beauty; a physical reminder of the chaos of creation. As the world was split into its two component parts, Lloyd could only imagine the effort of The First Master to create balance, a balance that required both good and evil, light and dark. He looked back down the rocky face to Harumi, resting at its base. She was his balance and he hers.

She turned to him hearing the slip of loose shingle as he made his way down the craggy rocks ‘do you think those kids were caught by your crew?’

‘That’s what you’re thinking about?’ Lloyd asked.

‘I guess so… They would have got an awful shock. The elemental Ninja descending on them in full fury’ She laughed at the thought and then bowed her head ‘I’m still a bad person Lloyd’

‘Well, old habits die hard… if we had told them, the kids; I don’t think they would have accepted the challenge, or my money’

‘I’m dragging you down already’

‘That’s not really the case. Coercing a couple of kids to take our shoes and run as far from the city centre as possible? That won’t turn the Green Ninja into an evil despot’

Harumi raised an eyebrow at him ‘though the monetary incentive might have just tipped me over the edge…’ Lloyd joked and they both laughed at the ridiculousness of their escape. Lloyd went to sit next to Harumi on the rock and they leant on each other ‘I’m sure those kids will be fine, Zane would have realised before they even reached them I’m sure. Nothing escapes him. But the fact you wondered about them is good I think. I know you probably thought the fear on their faces would be hilarious… but you still considered them’

‘So I’m not a lost cause then?’

Lloyd shook his head ‘No’ and looked at Harumi kindly.

‘I’m sure my parents never had my past in mind for my future’ She balled up her fists and held them over her eyes in frustration.

‘Stop Harumi’ Lloyd took hold of her wrists and helped her to release them down ‘trauma and loss can cause all kinds of damage. You couldn’t have controlled your reaction, even if you tried’ She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder ‘don’t cry Harumi, everything will change from now on’

‘I’m not crying’ she said sharply, raising her head ‘I think I’m incapable’ she stared over Lloyds shoulder at nothing. Something told him to wait, to stay silent as she processed her thoughts ‘it wasn’t… just me. I see that now. My mind is changing, releasing from a hold; some kind of knotted web that my Master wove within me…’

‘What? Your Master? You had a Master?’ Lloyd sat in shocked silence and Harumi snapped out of her trance, a trace of fear flickering in her expression.

‘I… am bound to silence’

‘Harumi! If you had a Master…’ Lloyd stood, this new piece of information overloading his thoughts. ‘A Master is your mentor, trainer and creator. They created you Harumi!’ He turned to her with an intense gaze ‘you know what this means? Your mind was not your own and your hands carried out the will of your Master’ He knelt at her feet and looked up at his beautiful, damaged love and implored her ‘You were a child Harumi. You must tell me. Who is… was your master?’

Harumi’s face distorted into an ugly sneer ‘you think I didn’t have my own will? That I could be led and manipulated so easily?’ her anger was real and Lloyd had not foreseen that his words would have insulted her. He sat back on his heals and remembered the last time he saw this particular face and wondered if the ‘balance’ the First Master had created was necessary after all. He stood and looked down at her ‘well you would know all about manipulation’ and walking away, shouted ‘time to move on’.

They continued their walk, Harumi ten paces behind Lloyd. The passion of their night alone in her cell, felt very far away as life started to creep into reality. Lloyd knew he was a dreamer and had probably built up his hopes regarding Harumi’s state of mind. Deep down he knew she would be far from rehabilitated and part of his desire was rooted in pulling the real Harumi back from the abyss she fell through as a child. Her revelation of a Master was something he had never expected. His thoughts swirled at the implications. They all thought Harumi had worked alone as the Quiet One; masterminding her devastating plan to gain revenge on him and take down a world that made no sense to her. Harumi had never tried to exonerate herself by offering up this information before, but if she had a Master, there would be a very different story behind the fall of the city. Whether Harumi believed she had free will or not, a Master capable of such a plan would not blink at demanding their students be his servants and her free will may still be held in subjugation by this shadowy figurehead.

Lloyd had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he did not hear Harumi approach him, but felt the gentle touch of her fingers in his and they paused from their brisk walk ‘I’m sorry Lloyd. I don’t now what came over me. I feel ashamed I acted like that to you’

‘Harumi… You know, I can’t be baited and I won’t argue with you. Your life has been very… complex and whatever has happened in the past will remain with you for the rest of it. Its what you do from this point on that will define you. I hope I can help you with that and I hope we can be honest with each other’

‘Yes. You are right, of course…’

Lloyd tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, giving Harumi a questioning stare ‘Right now, for instance. I don’t quite believe your response. It’s far too pious and subservient, even if you are a reformed character. You’re drawing on roles you’ve played and kneejerk reactions. You have a different answer for me, but don’t know how to deliver it. You’re in there somewhere Harumi and you’ve just got to find your way out’ He pointed his finger directly at her forehead and she swiped it away.

‘Phttt!’ She snorted ‘yeah well, you want Harumi the lost princess. I can tell’

Lloyd snorted back ‘Phttt! Shows what you know your Highness!’ and he lowered his head into a sarcastic regal bow.

She pulled back slightly, confused and Lloyd looked up at her. Standing tall he moved forward ‘I want  _you_ Harumi. Belligerent, feisty, wide-eyed and strong; Harumi, who is the sum of her parts; faulty and perfect, lost and found, bad and good, yin and yang’ Excited by the possibility of the person she could be, he moved towards her looking into her eyes ‘I want the Harumi who knows she had not found her place in the world, but wants to find it… with me’

She looked up at Lloyd, her brow furrowed, searching his eyes and her soul equally. The silence between them felt like an eternity and Harumi felt time as a still point, where it was purely her and Lloyd and nothing else; no past, just an empty future waiting to be filled and she liked that.

Harumi couldn’t stop herself, she grabbed Lloyds collar and pulled him to her. In one fluid movement she had wound her arms around him and demanded that his body be with her. He had, in a few simple words, reached into her soul and plucked her true-self free of the puppets that had wrapped their strings around her life. 

‘There you are’ Lloyd said.

‘Hello’ Harumi replied and smiled. A crooked lopsided smile; not perfect, nor refined, no longer malevolent or hiding a lie. 

Lloyd kissed the corner of her crooked smile and tasted salt from a tear that rolled involuntarily down her cheek.


	17. Bread and Roses

‘Kai’

‘Kai’

His name, softly uttered, filtered its way into his dreams.

‘…wake up’

Kai woke with a sharp breath and sat up quickly, alarm bells ringing but found he was on the hard bunk in the dark cellar with his predicament unchanged. He steadied himself from the dizziness that came over him and slowly laid his aching head back on the bunk. Yawning he noticed his friendly minor annoyance standing quietly by the stairs across the room ‘your miracle cure seems to have worn off…’ he muttered. She stepped forward and in the half-light he could see a substantial gash on her cheek and he sat up sharply ‘what the hell? What happened?’

Hitch looked anywhere but at Kai ‘Oh, y’know, sparring’ 

‘Sparring? That’s a fresh wound. Do you normally spar in your jammies?’

‘My what?’

‘Jammies… Jim Jams... Pyjamas?’

Hitch looked at Kai blankly ‘You lead a privileged life don’t you…?’

‘Not really’ Kai said defensively, to which Hitch snorted derisively. Kai was not in the mood to be judged ‘Hey! What the hell do you know about me, pipsqueak? My life’s not been a bed of roses’ 

‘Good thing too, those suckers have thorns and your soft ass couldn’t take that!’

‘What the…? What the hell do you want runt?’

Hitch’s face fell into a dead look. Kai closed his eyes and checked himself ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I shouldn’t have called you that… I’m grumpy when I wake up’

‘Yeah and I’m pretty grumpy when I’m woken up by a fist to the face!’

‘Shit. Is that what happened?’ Hitch nodded ‘Why?’ Kai asked.

‘Well, some people here find it easier to get to me when I’m asleep’ Kai stood from his bunk and came over to the bars. Hitch lifted a new bag of bread for him.

‘Thanks’ he said taking the bag. I didn’t think I’d eat today. Y’know I don’t want to sound ungrateful but these guns need more than bread…’ He flexed his muscles and looked at Hitch to see if she was impressed, but found she was shunting dust on the floor with her foot ‘How old are you?’ he asked.

‘17… I think… maybe 18’

‘You’re small…’ 

‘Uh, yeah and you’re rude, but I’m polite enough not to point it out’ to which Kai laughed ‘…and how old are you?’ she asked.

’23 or 4… I think’ 

She laughed ‘you’re not sure either?’ 

Kai shook his head, but smiled at the strangeness of not knowing his true age ‘Uh, well, my parents disappeared when I was young. I think I was 5, but y’know I’m not certain about that. And well, I was never sure when my birthday was so… I tried to keep track, but things got in the way’

‘Hmm’ Hitch sat on the floor and leant on the bars, nodding in understanding.

‘What about you?’ Kai asked.

‘What about me?’ came her curt reply. She flicked at the grit on the floor.

‘What’s your story? Your parents, what happened to them?’

She snorted ‘You want to know my story?’

‘Sure… I mean, I’ve got nothing better to do right now and it might provide some entertainment’ Kai said sarcastically.

‘Fuck you!’

‘Aah, get over yourself. You woke me right?’ Kai leant his back against the bars next to her ‘C’mon. I’m not even having a go. I’m just messing with you. And I really don’t have anything I’d rather do right now. Even sleep’

Hitch looked up at him and sighed ‘my parents? I have no idea. I never knew them. My earliest memories are the streets, but even those are fleeting’ she wiggled her fingers in the air, watching them as if the were birds flying away… and then dropped them into her lap heavily ‘We were picked up and brought here and this is all I’ve known’

‘We?’

‘Me and my sisters’

‘Sisters?’

‘Yeah. Hard bitches, both of them’

‘I’ve got a sister. She’s hard, but not a bitch’

‘That’s nice for you’

‘Yeah it is’ A silence settled, the air reverberating with their admissions, until Kai spoke ‘I’m sorry your life’s not been all roses’

‘What is it with you and roses? Those suckers hurt. My life is a bunch of headless roses’

‘Hey! Roses are romantic, nobody can change that… It’s law!’ 

Hitch laughed ‘You’re weird’

Kai turned to look at Hitch and antagonistically replied ‘If I ever get out of here, maybe I’ll see you again and I’ll give you a beautiful bunch of Roses, so there’ 

‘And what the hell am I supposed to do with a bunch of roses? Show them to my girlfriends?’

Kai softened ‘…Look at them and think of me’

Hitch was silent ‘Oh…’ As she blinked nervously in the gloom, Kai held her gaze and moved his fingers through the bars to touch hers.

Hitch stuttered ‘uh… uh…’ She pulled her hand away, jumped up and ran out of the cellar.

‘Shit…’ Kai cursed into the dark ‘what the hell Kai? Where did that come from?’ he berated himself but allowed himself a smile ‘pretty smooth though…’ he went back to his bunk, lay down and thought about how he would like to give Hitch a bunch of roses.

Hitch ran from the cellar into Nat ‘What are you doing here?’ she asked nervously.

‘It’s been two days’

‘What? No… No, please. Please don’t take him’ Nat gave her a withering look.

‘And why not?’

Not wanting to say, Hitch screwed up her face. Nat glared at her for an answer ‘…I think he likes me’

‘You think he likes you?’

‘Uh, well…’ before Hitch could explain, Nat cut her off.

‘Well that’s impossible, he has someone’ and then added ‘he’s just softening you up so you free him’

The look on Hitches face told her sister of the pain this news gave her, but Hitch did not challenge it. Nat could hear his thoughts and so it must be true. And most of it was, but Nat could not allow her to hide him any longer or let whatever was developing, evolve; they would not bite the hand that fed them and she would protect her sister, even if it was from herself ‘I’m informing the House Master now’

Hitch closed her eyes, distraught at her own foolishness and nodded.


	18. Tea and Sympathy

Zane inspected his companion. It had been a wreck, but it was now fixed... sort of. Since he had crushed its skull, it had required a fair amount of repair to both its internal workings and external housing. Having been crafted hastily by Jay, its once sleek head was now clunky where faceted sheets of metal had been riveted and soldered together.

Zane turned to Jay ‘It will have to do’.

Jay gave his head a startled shake ‘that’s it? No thank you, good job pal?’

‘Granted, you are no Dr Julien, so I should not have hoped for more. I apologise’

‘That’s a very backward apology…’ Jay muttered to himself.

‘Why talk under your breath when you must know I can hear you?’ Zane said as he continued examining the mechanical bird.

‘Well, for effect really… you might start catching on that actually you’re pretty rude sometimes’

Zane stood straight his attention taken away from the bird ‘am I? I don’t mean to be’ he replied.

Jay sighed ‘I know you don’t buddy… I’m just incredibly needy’ he said with a joking shrug.

‘Well, if the problem is yours, then it is good you have been able to accept this’ Zane put a hand on Jays shoulder, nodded and gave him a serious look ‘Shall we give her a test flight?

Jay rolled his eyes ‘sure’. He knew that trying to make Zane understand social niceties was a lost cause.

Zane powered the bird up from the control on his gauntlet. It also housed a screen that allowed the team to see what the bird was viewing at any given time. This wasn’t necessary for Zane, who connected with the creation on a different level, but should he be out of action for whatever reason, any member of the team would be able to link with and control the bird from the gauntlet.

The birds’ eyes glowed red and its body grew. It’s many moving parts and hydraulic joints expanded and flexed as it unfurled its wings.

‘Whoa, it looks pretty badass now!’ Jay exclaimed ‘I think its new look is fearsome’

‘Hmm’ Zane considered this ‘yes, it does look different. Good. I think I like it after all. Thank you Jay… How very unexpected’

Jay slapped his forehead ‘so close! One day Zane, you will compliment me and not then cruelly negate it in your next breath!’ 

‘I doubt it’ Zane said and the great bird hopped onto his shoulder.

‘WHAT?’ Jay said, incredulous.

As he headed for the door, Zane whispered under his breath ‘because I do it on purpose’.

‘What? What was that? Don’t you go muttering under your breath, when you know full well I don’t have nindroid hearing capabilities… Its just Unfair’ He shouted after Zane ‘UNFAIR!’

Zane glanced back and Jay saw the smile on his face ‘now he’s laughing at me… why do I put up with this? I don’t have to put up with this you know?’ He exclaimed loudly, following Zane outside.

Joining Zane in the temple’s garden, Jay asked grumpily ‘where shall we send her for the test then?’ 

‘Well, she has the coordinates for the Shadow Settlement; they were restored when we reconfigured her. It will be worth scoping the place out, as we need to work out our approach if we plan to get Kai back’ Jay acknowledged this as a good idea, all thoughts of Zane picking on him dispersed at the thought of Kai being held prisoner at the settlement. 

‘So what now?’ Jay asked.

‘Perhaps you could ask Cole and Nya to meet us in the control room for tea and surveillance? We still have only partial system function, but I can link up with my friend here and we can all view her vision on a larger screen. What kind of tea would you like?’

‘Surprise me’ Jay said as he watched a silent exchange between the two creations. Zane released the bird, its great wings creating a fair amount of wind as it pushed off of his shoulder. Jay watched it soar and then drop out of sight below the edge of the floating island and continued on his way to find Nya and Cole.

Jay found Nya in the infirmary, at the Shadow Ninja’s bedside with Pixal and Misako. He stood outside the window and pressed the intercom to hear their conversation.

‘…I don’t want to have to use that again on her, its not really for human use’ Pixal was saying to Nya ‘but she was a danger to herself and me’.

‘We need information from her and quickly. Kai could be in serious trouble and she’ll have all kinds of answers for us regarding the prison break in’ Nya replied.

Misako answered ‘When the tranquiliser starts to wear off, we’ll keep her under a light anaesthetic and reduce the dose until she is lucid. Until she understands her predicament and that she is in no danger, she will just try and flee and that helps no one’ 

Jay knocked at the window and Nya left to see him ‘what happened?’ he asked her.

‘She came around, panicked and tried to leave, dragging the drips and monitors with her. When Pixal came to stop her, she attempted to attack her’

‘Really? Is Pixal ok’ Jay asked, worried.

Nya gave a small laugh ‘yes. Pixal’s fine. The girl was so drowsy and disoriented that she just ended up on the floor herself, tangled in wires… but y’know, still not great. Anyway, what you got for me?’

‘Zane’s companion is airborne and he’s sent it to the settlement. He wants us for a surveillance tea party’ Jay chuckled.

‘How very Zane. Come on lets grab Cole on the way. He’s in the kitchen’

‘What? It’s Thursday? Oh no, it’s his turn to make dinner’ Jay said, a sorry look coming over his face ‘Ugh. You don’t think we could persuade Zane to get the bird to pick up a take out for us do you?’

‘I seriously doubt it. You know how he takes everyone’s chores seriously…’

‘Us eating Coles offering is a chore in itself’

‘Tell me about it, but Zane believes it’s important to support Coles efforts’ Nya gave Jay a sorry look and shrugged her shoulders ‘so…’

‘Sooo… We just dice with death by food poisoning on a weekly basis, in the hope it will help Cole improve?’

‘I guess so’ Nya pushed the kitchen door ‘Just… be nice Jay’ she asked as they entered ‘Hi Cole!’ She said in a slightly too chirpy voice. Having seen Jay pull a face as the cooking smells hit his nostrils, she tried to look as enthusiastic as possible. 

Cole slammed the pan he was holding down, having burned his hand. It proceeded to tip and spill its watery contents all over the surface, over the edge and into the various draws that had been left haphazardly open ‘Noooo!' Effin fuuuu… shit, crap… he flustered around for cloth to soak it up but found they were all in the sink filled with water. He stopped trying to save the disaster and stood and watched it instead, a defeated look on his face.

‘You alright there dude?’ Jay asked.

Cole took a deep breath and turned to them ‘I hate cooking’ he said.

‘Believe me, we hate you cooking too’ Jay replied.

Nya swept her hands in the direction of the mess and drew the lumpy water into a fluid form and deposited it in the sink. She went over to Cole and hugged his defeated shoulders ‘it’ll just need a little wipe down…’ she said quietly.

‘Thanks’ Cole mumbled ‘please tell me you’ve come to take me away from all this?’ he said hopefully.

Jay replied happily ‘we’ve come to take you away from all this!’

‘Thank the masters… lets go’ he yanked off his apron and threw it on the floor ‘where we goin’?’ Cole stomped out of the kitchen with Jay hurrying after him.

Nya sighed and turned off the gas ‘I swear he’s a danger to us all!’

The three friends entered the Control Room, Zane turned from the screen and control panel and welcomed them ‘perfect timing my friends. The tea has been brewing for just the right amount of time’ he clapped his hands together ‘who would like to pour? Cole?’

Cole scratched his messy hair ‘not really man, no’

‘Ok, I will pour then’

Nya pulled a chair out and led the extremely grumpy Cole to sit down. Jay took the first cup poured and placed it in Coles’ hands ‘There ya go buddy. You just have a nice relax’ he said.

As he continued to pour, Zane watched them fuss over Cole out of the corner of his eye ‘everything ok?’ he asked.

‘Allll good, my man, all good!’ Jay said chirpily ‘Do you have a clear link up?’

‘I certainly do, I just need to re-route the signal to this screen’ he passed the cup just poured to Nya and turned back to what he was doing. Adjusting a couple of wires and typing at the keyboard, the screen flickered to life. An aerial view of suburban sprawl was clear as day on the screen ‘Could you zoom in to our target please’ Zane asked, but he spoke only for his teammates benefit, the companion did not need a voice command and had already registered Zane’s wishes before he had finished his sentence. It was easier to see the settlement now. Amongst the maze of structures the boundary of an extensive group of buildings could be discerned. Zane pointed it out to them ‘Here, you can see how the majority of buildings, look like individual homes, but they are actually linked. These courtyards belong to a whole settlement, not individual structures. There are multiple entrance gates, situated around a staggered perimeter and even within the boundary itself, which leads me to believe that this settlement was created by joining multiple properties’

‘It’s a warren!’ Cole exclaimed ‘Have you been able to tell how they are using it? Are they using one entrance or all of them and for what purpose? And the buildings? Can you tell what is happening in any of them? Is there any form of pattern in its use that will help us understand it?’

‘Not as yet’ Zane replied ‘I’ve really only now understood the full scope of the settlement. It won’t take me long to deduce some facts from it’

‘Can we zoom in?’ Jay asked ‘There’s some activity at that southern gate’ the bird was already adjusting its lenses as Zane registered Jay’s question ‘That’s so awesome’ Jay chuckled as the southern gate grew and focused in stages as the bird flicked between ranges.

‘Oh… my… life!’ Nya exclaimed. She pushed forward and stabbed her finger at the screen… ‘That’s Skylor!’


	19. Set Free

This very short chapter has now been incorporated into the end of Chapter 16, The Sum of Their Parts.


	20. Ghost Story

As they reached the top of the hill, the sky gave way to reveal the sea stretching away into eternity and dark clouds rolled in from the horizon forming large clusters that headed for land. Lloyd watched Harumi, her white hair luminous against the dark sky. She turned into the wind, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes, letting the elements wash over her.

Lloyd went to stand with her 'Somewhere out there is the Dark Isles' Lloyd quietly murmured.

She breathed deeply and turned to look down the coastline 'And that's Darkly's?' Harumi questioned, pointing to the dark silhouette of an aging, windswept house. The dark clouds moved towards it as if drawn to its solitude.

'Yes' Lloyd replied.

'Tell me' Harumi asked 'why did you think it would be a good place to hide out?'

Lloyd gave a pensive shrug and had to think about his answer. Darkly's meant many things to him, none of them good. So why did he instinctively head here? He sighed and gazed at his childhood home 'Well, maybe nobody would believe I'd ever come back here. But I needed to. I had been considering returning, to lay old ghosts to rest and then, well, we happened'

'But... aren't they good now? Why would they hide us if that's the case?

'They are' Lloyd replied 'but I don't think it's really helped them, the pupil count is low now. I think their past is too ingrained for people to see them as anything but a school for bad boys. They don't belong in either world... and neither do we'

'Sooo... Where's the school for bad girls?' Harumi joked.

Lloyd shrugged 'You tell me' and gave Harumi a small smile.

She elbowed him and moved forward 'C'mon, I want to see this place'

They set off down the coastline, the dark swollen rain clouds drifted onwards and they approached the house as the first spots were starting to fall. Very quickly the gentle drops became a deluge and they ran the last yards down the driveway and up onto the creaking veranda, laughing and shaking the water from them.

'How did we get so wet... It was literally a few yards!' Harumi exclaimed.

'Heavy rain' Lloyd said.

'That's not a thing' Harumi replied.

'It is here. It always rains heavy here. The clouds roll in, get trapped and then dump their contents so they can rise free of these cliffs. It's an oppressive place... Like a part of the Dark Isle got trapped here when the world separated'

'Silly question... but if that's the case, was this really the best place to bring me?'

'Hmm, I didn't really consider that' Lloyd replied thoughtfully.

She shrugged nonchalantly 'I'm sure we'll weather the storm... where is everyone anyway?'

'Good point' Lloyd moved to the large double doors and pushed at them. They weren't locked and when he entered it was obvious the house was deserted. Dust had settled on the sheets that covered the furniture, there was no power and the large hallway echoed with their footsteps 'I knew things were bad but obviously it couldn't keep going. They must have closed'

'Its probably for the best...' Harumi quietly contemplated 'I know what its like to grow up in a dark environment too' the gloom accentuated the incessant pound of the storm and she slowly wandered over to the large staircase. Taking the first few steps up Harumi looked up at the large scrolls that hung down the stairwell. Giant weeping willows and cascading waterfalls dwarfed the wise scholars at their base '....even if this place tried to be a force for good... the darkness would never leave and eventually pull it back down'

'Well, it tried to pull me down...' Lloyd said watching her study the scrolls.

'Nothing could, you're uniquely good' she mused 'I wouldn't like my chances if I spent any time here alone'

'Well we had better stick close together then' Lloyd said with a sly look as he leant on the ornate handrail.

'I think it might be affecting you after all' Harumi joked.

He climbed the stair and hovered next to her 'well, rest in peace, us' he smiled his lips just brushing hers and continued up the stairs.

'Hey!' She grabbed his hand 'I thought you wanted to help sustain my positive energy?'

Lloyd laughed 'want to see my old dorm?' Lloyd pulled her forward and guided her through the maze like corridors. Dusk had fallen, but it seemed more like night as the storm leeched any light from the world. The creak of old floorboards kept them company as they walked, but it soon became impossible to discern the details around them and a soft glow began to emanate from Lloyd, giving them a eerie green light to see by.

Lloyd stopped 'It's here' he pushed the door open and they entered the long bunkroom. The low metal-framed beds ran along the walls on either side. Stripped of mattresses, the skeleton frames felt fragile and alone in their individual plots. Lloyd walked along the centre aisle and stopped a third of the way up 'this was me' he said looking at the small bed and the wooden locker next to it. Lloyd perched on the edge of the frame and examined the side of the locker 'It was a long time ago now, but still it feels like yesterday' running his fingers down the wood, the soft glow from his fingers exposed the scratches of sleepless nights 'how did I end up here?'

'What do you mean?'

Lloyd looked at the floor 'I don't actually recall how I ended up here'

'You don't know?' Harumi asked.

'No. I don't'

'Hmm. Maybe it's not that you need to lay a ghost to rest, but resurrect one...' Harumi threw her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide at the realisation of what she had just said. She looked to Lloyd, who stared back 'I'm... I'm so sorry Lloyd. I didn't mean anything by that. Just... maybe you are looking for answers... I... I'm sorry'

Lloyd ran his fingers through his hair and answered carefully 'Harumi, you resurrected a part of my father, a part that wasn't truly him. I believed it was. That familiar form looked as he did when he first transformed but if my father had truly resurrected I would have felt it. All you resurrected was a warped form of the Great Devourer' A silence fell between them. Harumi's a silence of guilt and Lloyds, regret and loss 'Perhaps I hoped he was there, even in that form, because I wanted him back... and maybe he could have answered a few questions for me' He lifted his head and looked at Harumi 'I am still pretty pissed at you for resurrecting him, I've gotta say'

Harumi looked down 'It was pretty shitty'

Lloyd took a breath 'Harumi... Do you want to tell me about the Master you mentioned? I'm not looking to find an easy absolution for you, to make life easier for us... I just want to understand' Harumi continued looking at her feet 'the last thing I want, is to become the next person to control you... if that is what happened'

Harumi hovered and Lloyd looked at her hopeful for some kind of explanation. She moved forwards and knelt before him 'Unlike you, I remember everything...' and she began.


	21. Can of Worms

‘What the fu…’ Cole jumped up from his seat, the delicate cup tipping from its saucer to smash on the floor ‘Is she coming or going?’

‘She’s talking and… going in’ Nya said. The team observed the woman on the screen in confusion, straining to see her face better. Was this really Skylor? How could it be?

‘…And _who_ are _they?’_ Jay asked pointing at the black clad entourage that followed in the woman’s wake.

‘Well!’ Cole stated ‘it can’t be her’ as if this could be the only explanation.

‘It’s her’ came a voice from behind them, sure in its certainty. The three friends turned. Taking in Zane’s icy look didn’t give them much hope ‘Nya, your recognition skills are spot on. I have processed the footage with photos of Skylor and compared facial details, stature and stance. It _is_ Skylor’

‘What the hell is she doing there?’ said Jay, his voice pitching with shock.

Cole rattled his ear with a finger, Jay having squealed directly into it ‘Jeez Jay, watch the decibels…!’

‘…But, but… Its _Skylor!’_ was all Jay could say, looking around at his equally shocked friends ‘…and Kai’s probably in there… and… and what the hell's going on?’

Cole let out a long breath ‘time to find out. Kit up team, we’re heading out!’ and turned to leave abruptly.

 _‘YES!’_ Nya clenched her fist.

‘Right! No plan, is _alllways_ the best plan _I say!’_ Jay quipped and followed Nya who was hot on Coles heals, hungry for the task ahead.

Placing his cup and saucer gently on the tray, Zane blinked and watched his teammates leave. He swiftly mopped the spilt tea from the floor and picked up the shards of broken porcelain ‘I really should know better than to give Cole my best china’ he muttered. He held a couple of the pieces together ‘maybe I can Kraggle it’ he wondered and then placed it on the tray too. He turned back to the screen, the image buzzed and flicked as he re-watched the footage back and submitted it to his memory.

The great bird continued its slow circles above the settlement and Zane viewed the last footage of Skylor walking through an internal alley to enter a building, the door tucked neatly away from any open view. Two of the entourage waited outside ‘Hmm’ Zane pondered what on earth could be happening and considered what may be required on their mission. He filled his utility belt pouches with minute trackers, cameras and trail markers; the maze of buildings could trip them all up and he was not going to loose his way, or his friends.

Communing with his companion, Zane stood still and calm. On his command it released several feathers that spiralled to the earth far below. Nearing the ground the spiral became a tumble as the feathers vanes split from their central spines into two wings that beat at a furious speed, the downy barbs at their base folded over to form a semblance of legs. Extending forward the quill transformed into a sharp beak while the shaft extended back, softly bowed like a dragonfly. They righted their tumble immediately and with Zane’s instruction, the group split from each other to patrol a zone of the settlement each. The companion performed one last scan and on Zane’s command changed course, arcing away from the settlement, on a new mission.

Zane walked to the partially rebuilt control panel and located a file. It’s contents opened in quick succession, showing reports and photographs of a blond haired boy of two ages that flashed between the texts. Zane took in all the information looking for clues to where Lloyd may have gone. He raised his hand sharply and the information stopped at one document. Darkly’s student admissions form. He stared at it and enlarged the text ‘am I processing correctly?’ he had to ask himself and re-read the words that had stopped him.

_Parents: Unknown_

‘Hmm, interesting’ He scrolled further down.

_Notes: Pupil claimed by Master Wu Garmadon as next of kin._

‘Ok’ he commented ‘still, that’s… interesting. If I were Lloyd, I would have many questions… as I once did about my own past’ He read it again.  _Parents: Unknown._ New information that explained nothing, just invited questions ‘That is where he will be’ and the great eagle altered its course for Darkly’s.


	22. Have You Met My Sister?

Nat pushed past Hitch, who fell against the wall, resigned. It had been nice; the time she’d had him for herself. Was this what it was like to have a friend? Then released a snort of derision at herself ‘you can’t catch a friend’ and bowed her head at how pathetic she was.

Nat was through the door and heading down. She let her staff bump down each stair with her slow descent.

Kai rolled his eyes. If the slow percussive strike was supposed to unsettle him, then whoever this was had mistaken him for someone else. Reclined on the bunk, he swung his legs to the floor, leant forward onto his knees and waited for his visitor. With an unimpressed look on his face, he couldn’t have been more relaxed. The figure that emerged from the stair turned to him. But the figure was familiar. He was sure it had not been her, but there she was. Or was it? ‘Hitch?’ he asked. The figure swung her staff and swatted a box at the bars of his prison. Confusion had made him on edge. Then he realised, it must be one of her sisters ‘so, which one are you?’ he asked.

‘Get up!’ she ordered as she stalked across the cellar out of reach of the bars.

‘Why the hell should I?’ Kai replied belligerently.

‘Because you don’t want me to make you’ the sister growled in reply.

Kai lay back down on the bunk ‘yeah, good luck with that’ and relaxed, putting his hands behind his head.

Already tightly wound by nature, Nat saw red. This self-righteous, arrogant ninja loved himself a little bit too much and needed bringing down a peg or two. She raised her staff and ran at the bars, aiming it between them. As the staff caught, she swung her feet up onto the wall and levered the bolts at the ceiling cross bar. The bars wrenched away as the old plaster crumbled under the force. Kai not having witnessed the silent charge fell off the bunk in shock when he was hit by the falling ceiling. Before he could orient himself, Nat had leapt into the cell and rushed him. She pulled him to his feet and pushed him against the wall, her staff pushed up against his throat.

Kai’s anger was instant. Orange light flickered through the dust, the fire in the furnace stoked by an invisible hand. Kai smiled his most charming, sinister smile at the sister ‘You’re not as cute as Hitch’ in a flash, Nat span her staff and hit him in the side of the head. Kai dropped to the ground in pain.

‘And you’re not as cute as you think you are’ she replied, the end of her staff now hovering between Kai’s eyes. He narrowed them to focus on Nat at the end. There was a low rumble as the cellar began to vibrate; an explosion ripped from the furnace and the heavy metal door flew between them, blasting the staff from Nat’s hands. They both ducked. As she stood Nat laughed ‘you didn’t expect _that,_ did you? You’re brash and arrogant! You have no clue what damage your powers will inflict when you unleash them. I can hear it, your fear… It cries out in uncertainty for the damage you will inflict, just before you act,’

‘Well I don’t know where you got that from, because that is exactly what I’m trying to do to you!’

‘Your fear was for yourself. You are everything I expected and selfish to boot! It’s the damage you inflict that will be your undoing, one day it will be _your_ sister’ the cellar was alight.

‘STOP!’ Hitch ran into the cellar ‘Stop it, both of you’ she picked up a mop handle and tore at the water pipes running along the ceiling. Water poured from them, but without direction it would do little to extinguish the blaze. She turned back to Kai and her sister ‘please, you can stop this’ to who she was talking, neither was completely sure. Nat stepped down and Kai swept his arms in the air controlling the spread of fire into a solitary ball. He placed it back into the furnace and it dispersed.

‘Rrrraaaargh!’ Hitch growled at the air ‘I’ve _had_ it. I’ve had enough of fighting, of living in fear, of being alone, of not having a friend… of this _life!’_ Nat and Kai stood silently as if they were children being admonished. Hitch looked at them in exasperation ‘we may have been brought here as children and had no choice, but who the hell said we had to stay as adults?’

Kai looked sharply at Hitches sister beside him, a look of confused realisation on her face and stepped back. He knew from experience, it was not good to get between a siblings discussion.

Hitch continued ‘There’s no reason, not anymore. We could just leave… Think about it’ as if she had suddenly seen the light, she rambled her thoughts aloud ‘we could go somewhere… somewhere quiet. Somewhere that you won’t be able to hear anyone in your head anymore’

Nat took in her sisters words and looked back to her ‘but… what about Gene?’

‘We don’t even know where she is, and… I don’t think we could persuade her even if we tried. You know how she feels’

‘They’ll find us’

‘No… no they won’t. You could hear them coming a mile off. Literally. They would never get close enough. But if they did…’ Hitch shrugged ‘I’d just fool them’.

Nat fell into silence. Kai looked between the two sisters; one in the stillness of thought, the other wound up with nervous energy. Hitch’s fists were balled tight at her mouth, in intense prayer, her whole body spasmodically rocking a tense countdown, waiting for an answer.

‘…Yes’ came Nat’s quiet reply.

Hitch was in silent raptures, her face at once light and carefree then tightened as if she would cry. She pulled it back and ran over to her sister throwing her arms around her ‘thank you’ she whispered into her shoulder.

Kai stepped forward ‘So, you wanna get out of here or what?’

With moist eyes and a smile Hitch jumped up at Kai and threw her arms around him too ‘YES!’ 

He happily accepted her affection and whispered ‘hot dang Rosie, a smile suits you’

Hitch continued to beam at Kai as she set herself back on the ground and he took her hand and dragged her towards the stairs. Catching them up, Nat tripped Kai with her staff ‘rein it in Romeo’ she snarled and pulled Hitch away from him as she overtook.

Kai scrabbled after them as Hitch gave him an apologetic shrug ‘she can hear what you’re thinking’ she shouted back and then ran close to her sister and quietly asked ‘what was he thinking?’


	23. Light and Dark

They took down some heavy curtains and requisitioned some dustsheets. Lloyd helped Harumi carry it all to the bunk room to make a bed; something more comfortable than a hard floor or the bare springs of the old metal beds. Harumi’s stomach growled and they both realised they had not eaten for a night and a day.

Lloyd left Harumi and went to scavenge for food. He found the kitchen garden still flourishing in its sheltered walls and the greenhouses practically bursting with growth. A glut of tomatoes rotted on their vines but the last flush of fruit would provide some sustenance. Agitating the earth in the vegetable plots revealed potatoes and other root vegetables, hardy to the harsh but strange conditions. Focussing his energy he moved the earth, vibrating through it to shake the produce free. As the heavens opened again, he ran back to the kitchens and grabbed whatever pans and bowls he could. Laying them out in the open they wouldn’t take long to fill. He walked back to the garden schlepping through the mud to collect his haul. Heading back to the kitchen he picked up a full pan of water from the ground outside and went in. Harumi was entering the kitchen and saw him dripping wet and dropping veg as he struggled with the door ‘don’t think you’re coming in like that’ she said coolly. Lloyd froze and took a double take at himself ‘don’t move’ Harumi said and walked over to take the pan of water and some of the veg. Lloyd hovered. Without moving away from his spot he was unsure what to do with the rest ‘I said, don’t move’ she repeated and turned her head slightly to check he was behaving. Lloyd shrugged and smiled, indicating he had not moved. Harumi returned from the table and took the rest, looking up at him a half smile on her face. He watched her calm walk back to the table where she once again placed the remaining veg and turned to lean against it.

‘So I just have to wait here until I dry off?’ Lloyd asked with a laugh.

Harumi gave this a thought but then shook her head. With a slow pout she replied ‘no’ bit her lip slightly and smiled. She tried to stop the spread but even pursing her lips couldn’t disguise that something had captured her thoughts.

Lloyd snorted a laugh ‘you gonna let me in on the joke?’

She looked up through her long hair and walked over to him again ‘let me help you’ she said and began to undress him.

‘Oh’ Lloyd said ‘I like this joke, it’s a good one’

‘The best’ Harumi breathed ‘You know?’ she said as she peeled the wet tunic from his back ‘you could just microwave yourself dry?’

‘Mmm hmm. That may be, but what’s the rush?’

Harumi threw the rain heavy tunic on the mat and came around in front of him again ‘No rush… we can take… as long as we like’

‘Oh’ Lloyd breathed, falling into the rhythm of Harumi’s slow dance around him. She moved her hands to his undershirt and started to roll it up, pushing her hands under the damp fabric. She lingered and once again felt the flutter of Lloyd’s sensitive abs ‘we were disturbed before. I don’t think that will happen here, do you?’

‘No, no I don’t think so’ Lloyd replied, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breath. 

Harumi stopped and taking his hand, lead him to the table and sat him on a chair. Lloyd noted that the muddy footprints across the floor didn’t seem to bother her particularly. Leaning over him she placed her hands over his shoulders and holding her around the waist he tilted his head up to kiss her. Harumi knelt. Unclipping the tightly bound gators around his calves, she pulled off his boots ‘come with me’ Harumi said as she stood and moved towards the door. 

Lloyd followed and wrapped his arm over Harumi’s shoulders as she leant into him. He began to glow. The warmth of his energy dried his skin and Harumi pushed closer. They climbed the staircase in silence and passing the large double height window, Lloyd’s eyes were drawn out to the sea mist, a wall of grey with no focus. A flash of lighting in the far distance reminded him of the darkness that lay beyond the wall of clouds and his skin prickled. More silent flashes pockmarked the invisible horizon and he felt a foreboding weight fall upon him him. He gasped and froze.

‘What is it?’ Harumi asked, turning to him.

‘I… I need to go there’ Lloyd pointed out to the grey void.

‘Why? Why would you want to go out there? You said yourself, there’s nothing but evil on the Dark Isles and… I don’t want to be lured down that path’

‘You won’t be Harumi. I promise, I won’t let that happen to you again. But, I was drawn here to Darkly’s, after all these years for a reason and I think it’s because of the Dark Isle… Its calling me…’

Harumi stepped back from the window a look of worry on her face ‘Well… firstly, don’t make promises for an end you cannot foresee… The Dark Isle may be too strong even for you to resist’ 

‘Then we’ll go down in flames together’

‘I perish the thought… though there is a plus side. No one will ever look for us there!’ she said as a matter of fact and placed her hands on her hips ‘we go tomorrow. Now…’ She took his hand and pulled him to her ‘I would like to remove that frown from your face. I have a perfectly good lumpy bed made upstairs and kind of feel like testing it out!’

The frown evaporated and Lloyd grabbed her. Harumi scrabbled at his undershirt again and pulled it over his head. Lloyd pulled at the lightweight hospital pyjamas that Harumi still wore. They ripped easily ‘Oh shit…’ Lloyd said in surprise at the result of his tempestuousness! They both started laughing and continued to grapple at each others clothes, tripping up the stairs and discarding what they removed as they went, whilst trying to kiss each other at the same time. 

The clouds on the horizon boiled and flashed and a small, winged robotic creature dropped down to look through the window.

Zane turned to his teammates ‘I’ve found them’.

‘Can we see?’ Jay said pointing to Zane’s Gauntlet screen.

‘I don’t think that would be a good idea’ he replied and turned it off.


	24. OTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exclamation abbreviations as follows (Ninjago specific exclamations like OMG)  
> OMM = Oh My Masters  
> FSM = First Spinjitsu Master
> 
> \-----------

‘So they were… mid… uh, mid…’

‘Mid… something!’ Zane replied to Jay

Jay’s face was wide eyed with surprise. Zane seemed nonplussed. Nya was tight lipped a serious frown etched into her brow. Cole sighed ‘Well… at least he’s keeping her out of trouble’ and raised an eyebrow.

‘Ha ha ha!’ Jay couldn’t hold the laugh back ‘More like, he’s getting her _into_ trouble… right? Right?’ He implored to his friends and found a conspirator in Cole who finally descended into fits of laughter while Zane looked on coolly.

Nya slapped them both ‘FSM you two, this is no laughing matter. This is Lloyd; _our_ Lloyd, getting it on with our mortal enemy… Argh!’ She threw her head in her hands in frustration.

‘Well what did you expect?’ Jay replied his eyes watering. ‘…I mean, little Lloyd? He’s all grown up and been hankering… for, well you know… OMM Zane, was it hot?’ Nya tried to clamp her hand over Jay’s mouth, but he kept going, twisting away, giggling ‘Tell me it was hot’

Zane sighed and considered Jays request ‘well it was grey and rainy so it didn’t look very warm…’ Jay stopped, everyone stopped and then all fell into hysterical laughter at Zane’s response ‘What?’ Zane asked, looking at his teammates like they were all mad.

‘Not… the weather… you lunatic!’ Jay squeaked through sobs.

‘Oh’ Zane replied looking particularly confused.

‘Please, please’ Nya implored ‘stop it all of you’ though having a hard time not laughing herself, she turned and flopped her forehead onto Zane’s shoulder.

‘What am I missing?’ Zane whispered to Nya who gave him an understanding, if not a little teary-eyed look.

‘Oh Zane… _Hot_ in this context means… um, y’know… _spicy_ …uh, good…. like, _really_ good!’

Zane considered this and whispered ‘well, it looked… fun’

‘It is fun buddy’ Nya quietly replied, knowing her friend would never experience life in its fullest sense. Zane’s confused look softened. A subtle sadness passed over him that sobered Nya to his feelings. She turned him away from Jay and Cole, who were still finding reasons to giggle and asked ‘Zane?’

He looked down and then shyly at Nya ‘I’m not completely clueless of these matters’ he said.

‘Sure Zane, of course’

‘I know what happens. I know the mechanics’ Nya stayed silent ‘…and they weren’t actually performing the mechanics’

‘Oh’ Nya was surprised. They had all assumed wrongly

‘But they were on their way, I know that much’

‘Oh’ Nya said, disappointment setting back in.

‘I feel like…’ Zane thought carefully ‘I want some kind of experience that equates to the human equivalent of… the mechanics. And I love Pixal’

‘Of course you do. Its obvious how much she feels for you too’

‘Do you think the _fun_ stuff, might make it seem like we have that equivalent’

‘OMM YES!’ Nya lowered her voice ‘Gosh, yes Zane. I’m just surprised you’ve not been having the fun stuff already’

‘Really? Is the fun stuff quite easy?’

They had wandered away a short distance from the rest of the team. They looked down at the deserted parking lot from the roof where they waited. Nya contemplated Zane’s issues and it always surprised her, how they could live such a strange and intense life and still find the simplest things confusing ‘Well I guess nothings easy, but it’s a darn site easier than what we are about to attempt’ Zane nodded as Nya continued ‘When we get back, you should do it, go for it. When you love someone and they love you too, everything is made easy because they accept you for who you are and whatever you like to do. Plus… you have a funny switch dude’

Zane smiled ‘I do don’t I? I wonder if Pixal has one too?’

‘Well I think it might be fun for you both to find out, don’t you?

Zane’s face lit up ‘yes, I think it might be. Thank you Nya’

‘No problem’ she took his arm and they walked back to Jay and Cole, who were unusually quiet.

‘Just had _The Talk_ Zane?’ Jay asked.

‘Your grammar is appalling Jay… it should be _Have you just had a talk Zane?_ ’

‘Oh boy’ Jay closed his eyes tight and held in his need to react with laughter again. Nya clipped him over the head

‘You should’ve had _The Talk_ with Lloyd I think’ Nya shot back at Jay.

‘I don’t think it would’ve helped, he’s lost to her’

‘Ok team, I think that’s enough of that. Gather round’ Cole beckoned them to him ‘the sun has now set, so we have cover of darkness, but the moon is full and bright, so keep to the shadows, don’t let yourself be caught by the moonlight or you _will_ be caught. We need to infiltrate the settlement, get in and carry out two objectives. Find Kai and find out what Skylor’s doing there. As ever, there’s no actual plan, but stealth is key. For all intents you are not there and they will never think you have been there. Got it? Zane, do you have the trackers?’

‘Yes Cole’ He opened one of his belt pouches and handed out the tiny devices ‘Clip one inside your tunic. We are navigating a warren, if anything should happen, at least we will know where each of us is. Everyone wearing their Borg watches?’ Cole. Nya and Jay held their wrists up to confirm. ‘Good, the footage from my companion is loaded on them and I made a hasty map from the aerial that you’ll be able to navigate and it will record your route. Lets not get lost’

‘Well I feel a little lost already’ Jay replied. ‘We don’t know anything about the buildings and what happens in them, finding Kai isn’t going to be easy’

‘Maybe not, but remember who you are and why you’re there… and repeat your mantra’

Jay, Nya and Zane all sighed and rolled their eyes ‘So ninja’ they all repeated together unenthusiastically.

‘Hrmph’ Cole grumbled ‘Oh come on… a little enthusiasm for the mantra please’

The three put on a sarcastic show of whoops, fist-bumps and high fives, repeating ‘So Ninja’ over and over again, finishing with a stunning, formation power-pose.

‘That’s more like it’ Cole said coolly. Right it’s a 2k journey to the settlement, we approach individually, we’re all on our own from here on out. Good luck’

From their Borg watches, the voice of Pixal came ‘Good luck Team. Bring Kai home safe and well’

‘We will’ Zane replied and then switched to a personal channel ‘Pixal?’

‘Yes Zane?’

‘I just want to say… that I will miss you and I look forward to seeing you on my return’

‘As I you, Zane, Goodbye’

‘Goodbye Pixal’

The team had set off on their individual paths and Zane swung over the edge of the roof to approach the settlement on a different path. He felt slightly lighter of foot and found that he was smiling. Every moment away from Pixal right now, was one too many.


	25. The Ghost and the Machine

Pixal cut off communication from Zane. Something had seemed, different. His farewell was no less caring and attentive, but his voice was subtly changed ‘Hmmm’ she let a wondering sigh escape.

Misako turned to her ‘everything OK Pixal?’

‘I sensed a change in Zane’s phonetic intonation’

‘Could he be anxious for the mission?’

‘No. No it wasn’t anything like that. It was something new. I will ask him about it, when he returns’

‘That’s probably best. It’s wonderful that you can both be so open with each other. You don’t fear questioning or reactions’

‘We have no need to hide things from each other and logic and reason is a major part of our function’

‘I envy you that!’ Misako laughed ‘No matter how hard we try, humans always seem to supress logic and reason!’

‘That’s very perceptive of you Misako. I think you do very well with these functions’

‘Well thank you Pixal, that means a great deal to me’.

Pixal smiled at her friend and continued with her analysis of the Shadow Ninja’s scan. As a matter of course they had full body scanned her, for health purposes and for the possibility of hidden weapons. The team had scoffed at this _‘where the hell is she going to hide a spare Katana?’_ Jay had blurted out, laughing.

Pixal smiled at the memory. Zane had cut Jay off as surely as if he wielded a blade himself _‘A hidden Katana would be as obvious as your retort Jay’_ and then conceded to Pixal so she could continue.

‘A weapon can be many things and it’s the possible outcome of an items presence that defines its danger as one; a capsule of poison, a tracker, a communication device, or explosives; all can be equally destructive and all of which can be concealed inside the body’

‘Eww, grim!’ Jay replied.

Indeed. It was grim. But her job was the health and safety of the team and the temple; and she took it very seriously, very seriously indeed.

She was pleased to see that the scan was clean, but her analytical mind could not stop at the obvious. The body before her begged to be explored and she may have spent a little longer scanning the subject than she should have. The initial scan, had shown all cavities to be clear, but the new scans showed the dark pathways of inner space, winding their way through the body. Pixal’s own personal fascination with human cognitive function had drawn her to make detailed scans of the subjects’ brain. She had studied many, including Misako’s, who had been an eager participant. All brains followed unwritten laws that made them the same, yet unique. But here was something she had never seen before. At first she thought an area of the brain stem was diseased, but it didn’t really match any findings of her scientific journals. Pixal had wired the subject up and had been monitoring her in the induced coma. Everything was as it should be. She scrolled down the findings. The sleep stage cycles hit every expected target ‘yes, yes’ Pixal muttered in disappointment, as she scrolled. She hoped she might have found… ‘something’.

‘I’m sorry Pixal, what was that?’ Misako asked.

‘I may have found something’ Misako came to Pixal's work station ‘the subjects sleep readings are consistent; except for every one in five cycles. Though while she has been with us, she has only had two sets of five cycles. We would need to continue to monitor her to see if this aberration is continually reoccurring.

‘What happens in that one cycle?’

‘Well, instead of the brain leaving the REM stage and cycling back to stage 2, it remains in REM for the entire length of a full cycle’

‘Well I hope she is having a very long and happy dream’ Misako chuckled.

‘Indeed’ Pixal murmured, confounded by the abnormality. ‘In fact… She should be in one of these prolonged REM stages now’ Pixal turned the security monitor to view the subject, who was as she should be, asleep in her infirmary bed.

Misako adjusted the camera and zoomed in to the small figure ‘well look at that’

‘What is it?’ Pixal asked.

‘Her eyes are open’

In the room on the screen, the lights flickered. There was a soft bang. ‘Pull out Misako’

‘What was that? There’s nobody else here but us’

‘Pull out please’ Pixal repeated. Misako pulled the camera view out as far as it would go. They were both silent. The door was ajar; a thin stream of smoke rose from the doors’ system lock and a charred patch had burned the wall where a small explosion had occurred.

‘What happened to the lock?’

‘Overheated? Perhaps a fault in the wiring?’ Pixal offered.

‘Well, even if she’s in a coma, the door needs to be locked. I’ll go to the workshop and get a dead bolt. It won’t take long to install’

‘Thank you Misako, that is a good idea. I will begin research on the possible causes of her Nocturnal Lagopthalmos’

As Misako left, Pixal looked at the girl on the screen ‘well, you are turning out to be quite an interesting subject after all’

The lights in the room flickered.

Pixal stood. She had a sudden sensation of being watched. She looked around, but she was alone. She pushed the temple wide intercom ‘Misako? How are you doing?’ There was no response; she tried again ‘Misako?’

‘Oh, Pixal, sorry I was up a ladder. I have the bolt and tools, I’m on my way up’

‘That’s great’ Pixal checked the monitor again ‘The subject is still asleep in her bed’

‘Well of course she is, she’s in an induced Coma’ Pixal hesitated to reply and Misako questioned her ‘Pixal? It’s not like you to worry. There are many reasons why she has her eyes open’

‘I am aware of this Misako. It’s not that… its…’ Pixal shook her head ‘It’s nothing… Just a fleeting feeling’ she laughed ‘I have been known to have them every now and again!’ she broke off from the coms and the lights flickered again. ‘What is going on with the electrics?’ She turned back to her console and typed in _Nocturnal Lagopthalmos._ As the many documents were listed on the screen Pixal glanced back at the subject and stood abruptly at what she saw. The girl was now sitting on the edge of her bed. The screen and the lights flickered and again Pixal became aware of a vibration next her. She stepped back, looking intently around her. But there was nothing there, nothing she could see or scan. The screens around her flickered and buzzed wildly, the lights blew and in that moment of darkness she saw an aura. Her eyes flicked back to the monitor. Between the buzz of the white noise the image of the girl shone through, her arm outstretched. Pixal sensed her; she could almost feel the girl’s fingertips reaching to barely touch her. She juddered, her delicate web of inhuman circuitry seized and she fell to the floor.


	26. Kailor?

‘Oh you have got to be kidding me!’ Kai muttered under his breath. He didn’t like being bossed around, especially by someone that had just managed to deck him and belittle him… in front of someone he kinda liked too.

‘Get in there!’ Nat shoved him ‘There are people close’

That this person was Hitch’s sister was bad enough, but it turned out she could hear thoughts… his thoughts! So, maybe he kinda deserved it… He chuckled.

Hitch looked back at him ‘What are _you_ laughing at?’ she demanded.

He grinned at her; ' _she really is very cute, in a fuck off kind of way'._ Nat jabbed him in the ribs with her staff; Kai growled and shoved it away to see Nat scowling at him through half closed eyes.

Hitch looked at Nat, who was eyeballing Kai who in turn was looking at her in a strange way… _Hmmm…_ she took a sharp double take at Kai, who held her gaze. Not really knowing where to look, she blushed and looked away. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, this was great… She was finally attempting an escape of the House of Shadows and she had a stupid smile on her face for the second time in her normally miserable life. So yeah, life was good! She gave a slight glance back to see Kai still looking at her and a glance the other way showed Nat still glaring at Kai. How she would make it out alive, she didn’t know; her limbs had turned to willow.

She felt the jab of her sisters staff and it woke her from her thoughts ‘Thankfully I can’t read your mind, but somehow I don’t think I need to’ Nat hissed into her ear and then sat down ‘We’re going to have to stop here for a bit, there’s a party coming through’.

Hitch and Kai moved up to the ornate trellis and peered through the winding foliage that grew around it ‘Who is it?’ Hitch asked. They could see the lanterns swinging slowly as the party approached from the far side of the courtyard. The Grand Masters emissaries walking towards them, the Shadow flag held aloft. Beyond them the boiling figures of black clad ninja barely visible in the dark and following at the rear, the softly lit flag of the visiting house held aloft.

‘I’ve never seen that flag before… but it looks kind of familiar’ Kai mused.

‘It’s a rival house’ Nat offered ‘they’re here for a meeting, one of a long line. Sounds like a lot is expected of this one’

‘How the hell is all of _this_ not on our radar?’ Kai muttered then fell silent. Suddenly he pulled back from the trellis, unusually still.

‘Kai?’ Hitch asked, confused.

Nat grabbed hold of Hitches wrist and pulled her back from Kai. She tried to release herself but Nat held Hitch close and raised a quieting hand.

Kai was drawn back to the trellis. He moved along trying to get a better view. _'What did I see? No, no, no! Please no…'_   He repeated to himself as he scrabbled to gain a better view.

Hitch looked at her sister, who’s calm voice narrated Kai’s confusion ‘he knows what he’s seen, but he doesn’t believe it; a flash of Gold, the flutter of Amber and a slash of red; the colours of heat and fire and lust that churn within him’.

‘What _are_ you talking about?’ Hitch asked her sister in confusion

‘His _someone_ is here’

‘What?’ Hitch turned to look at Kai; his fingers gripped tight around the trellis, his eyes bored through a parting in the entourage. Hitch caught a glimpse of what he saw. Like a ray of sunshine through the swathes of black, the lanterns shone their ethereal glow. The woman stunned her. Immaculate, beautiful and powerful. This was his someone? Her buoyant mood evaporated as she felt suddenly small and pathetic and very, very grey. She looked back to see a black aura judder around Kai, his whole body expanded with fury. ‘Kai, no!’ Hitch whispered as a molten explosion ripped from him and out into the courtyard.

The manifestation of Kai’s fury flashed in the night, arcing out from his pounding chest, the flames rolled and boiled upwards, the sparks floating into the dark heavens. From the shadows bordering the settlement, four ninja watched the spectacle and knew their friend was in trouble.

‘Guy’s, guys, come in?’

_‘Jay, it's Cole. Over’_

‘Are you seeing this? Over’

_‘Difficult not to. Over’_

‘Whadawe do now? New plan? Over?’

_‘Zane? Over?’_

_‘I believe all eyes will be diverted. It will be a little safer to approach in haste. We have a fairly accurate location on Kai. He may have moved already, but if we wait any longer we could loose the opportunity to intervene completely. Over’_

_‘Well, while you were yabbing, I’m already there. Over’_ Nya growled

 _‘FSM, Nya, you’re supposed to wait for orders if things change! Over’_ Cole complained.

‘Phttt, yeah like that’s ever gonna happen. Over’ Jay shot in.

….

‘Nya? Over’

‘Nyyyyyaaaa… Over’

….

‘Oh crap… Guys, we gotta get in there NOW! Over!’ Jay started running. _‘Dammit Nya, you better be on radio silence’_. Jay was on the far northern boundary and scaled the wall easily; all care over staying hidden forgotten. He flung himself down when a body of guards rounded a corner below him, heading for the scene of the fireball. Taking a steadying breath Jay dropped down to the ground and followed the guards. The rhythmic pad of feet and the friction of armour rustled making a quiet din. Being behind the troops made a certain amount of sense and he jogged lightly a short distance from the tail.

‘… Jay… Jay! Where are you? Over’

 _'Nya!'_ Jay thought as he whispered ‘silence’ into the watch and froze. In his haste to get to Nya he had forgotten that simple task. The back guard stopped and turned. Like a cat having wandered onto the wrong turf, Jay stepped back. The guard stared down the dark street and levelled his spear towards him.

‘INTRUDER’ the guard yelled and began a forward charge. The remaining group stopped and turned.

‘Oh crap’ Jay muttered. He stood straight, a solitary target for the glinting spearhead. The single charge was joined from behind as multiple weapons slid and took aim. Alert to the synchronized attack beyond, Jay waited, concentrating on the attack from the tail; a single weapon on a single path to a single target. He breathed slow and focussed. For all intents Jay was a sitting duck! The soldier couldn’t believe his luck and Jay felt the energy change in the charge, the thought of a sure thing, giving the attacker confidence. Jay allowed himself a smile as the razor sharp head came upon him and he stepped calmly out of its way. Jay extended his arm in front of him and brought the guard down as it made contact with his throat and he curled himself behind the attacker. The guard released the spear in shock and Jay neatly took it from his hands. He followed through to release the guard one way and crouched low, arcing the long weapon along the ground to the other. The oncoming troops fell as their feet were whipped away from beneath them. Jay stood and spun the spear, taking out any early risers as he skipped lightly over the mess of bodies and ran before they could untangle themselves, because, to be honest, there was no need to actually fight if you didn’t need to and this wasn’t the fight he was looking for.

Jay looked at his watch guidance. It showed a mess of walls and alleyways crossing and doubling back. The fireball had been just yards away from his position, but there was no direct route on the ground. He took to the roofs again. He didn’t wait to check for rogue ninja and moved as fast as he could. He was there in seconds and slid down low onto the tiles. Edging forward he settled and slowly looked over the edge of the roof. Beneath him a scorched blast zone triangulated out from one side of the square. At the point of release a frenzied mass of guards, ninja and officials, brawling and shouting orders dragged a person forward. Kai! Jay looked around, scanning the square below and the rooftops of the buildings surrounding it. Where was Nya? Did they have her too? He saw a movement, Zane was watching from the adjacent building. He indicated to the opposite corner of the square and the dark shape of Cole moved from one roof to another. Zane held his hand up and made a point to Jay of tapping his watch. He checked it and saw a map of the area with markers showing the position of the team. He saw Zane, Cole and Nya also. He looked up but could not see her. He zoomed into her marker on the map and numbers appeared beside it. Position and height! She was on the ground, moving slowly, but moving. He looked again out into the night towards her position. There was movement. He could just make out, not one person but… three? Three shadows, moving between pillars. _‘Who the hell is that?’_

Jay’s wrist vibrated. He looked at the screen. Message from Zane _‘If you are wondering who the hell Nya is with? I don’t have a clue’_ Jay rolled his eyes and his wrist vibrated again _‘I would suggest we follow Nya. Jumping into the fray below may prove pointless’_ Jay looked down again at the boil of bodies in the centre of the square. Kai had been dragged forward and thrown down to the ground. He was surrounded by black clad Ninja and ornately dressed guards. Walking up to him, Skylor. She looked different, stronger… if that were possible. Older even. He couldn’t put his finger on it. She was definitely Skylor, but different. She crouched next to Kai, who lent forward on his hands, his head bowed. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. She leant down and kissed him passionately, her hands gently caressing his face. As she pulled slowly away, Kai appeared to be drawn along, kept aloft by her presence, until she abruptly turned and he slumped to the floor, released from her hold.

‘Shit!’ Jay whispered and lunged forward. A hand grabbed him, stopping his impulsive need to get to his friend ‘Zane, dude. Did you see that?’ he whispered.

‘Yes, my friend I did, but striking now would do us no good. There are too many’ Zane indicated beyond the throng in the centre of the square, to the dark corners. Other figures had started to drift into the square, keeping back, observing.

Jay saw, but looking again, many were small, barely children. There were so many. _‘What the hell are all these kids doing here?’_ And a chill ran through him. Children like he and his teammates many years before, but very different. He watched them, hesitantly lingering in the far reaches of the square as if their will was already beaten back.

Zane pulled him away ‘We must go to Nya. She has summoned us’

Jay checked his watch. There was her marker, flashing intermittently; a call to arms. Cole was now on the roof and beckoning them to get a move on. Jay and Zane slid down to him and moved on. Jay looked back to Kai being dragged further across the square. Why did he do nothing? His body was like a rag doll and was being thrown around like one too. Was it Skylor? Had she used her powers on him? Could she do that and to that extent? It seemed like there was a whole lot they didn’t know about her.

‘Zane. We can’t just leave him like this’

‘We must. We must bide our time. An opportunity will present itself and Nya may have already found it. Come’

The three friends descended from the rooftop and wound their way to Nya’s marker position. They moved up the alleyway towards the soft glow of a light from a small doorway, a beaded screen swaying in the opening. Zane edged up to the window and slowly moved to look in. He nodded that it was safe and Jay entered. The beads rustled and Jay was pounced on. Nya had thrown her arms around him and he felt the pressure of her against him. He held her there as long as she let him, releasing her only when she relaxed and nuzzled in to kiss him gently. Cole entered and coughed lightly, ‘Uh, so you going to introduce us to your new friends?’


	27. Sanctuary

The fire was fierce. Nat knew the flames were coming before they were released, before Kai even realised. He was a loose canon, too aligned with his own needs, wants and desires than of those around him. _'He would have fitted in just fine at the House of Shadows'_ Nat thought as she threw Hitch and herself behind a large ceramic urn, just as Kai erupted. Kai's angry realisation at seeing Skylor was thrown outward into the square in the form of a lethal fireball. The back-blast of heat was searing; the plants and flowers ignited instantly and the small garden storage area they hid in was razed from existence. Just the solid silhouette of the soot-blackened terracotta remained.

Looking out from the sanctuary of the urn, Nat and Hitch watched as figures ran screaming, ablaze; flailing and turning as if there may be some magic lever to stop the fires, if they could just find it. Before them, Kai was slumped forward a shaking mass of rage, his head curled tight into his arms, his clothes burnt from his body. Hitch went to run to him but Nat held her back and pointed through the smoke to where an angry mob was descending on their location. 'This is a mess of his own making. We can't do anything Hitch.'

Hitch threw her sisters hand away and glared at her intently. 'There must be something' she implored.

'This guy is not worth it Hitch. He's everything you want to escape at the House of Shadows'

'He is NOT' Hitch hissed at her sister.

Nat grabbed Hitch by her clothes and pulled her forward so she spoke into her face. 'Look at what he's done Hitch. Look at those people he has burned. They may be evil, but he didn't think twice about his actions and he didn't think twice about the fact that you and I were right next to him!' Nat threw her down and she landed hard on the ground.

It was true. He hadn't given her a second thought. She should be dead now. It was just pure luck that the Urn had been here to shield them.

The mob had grabbed Kai, punched him and thrown him down again. The dust and smoke whipped up. 'Time to move' Nat whispered.

Some grit hit their faces from above 'Hey!' A barely audible call followed. They turned to the building behind them and on the roof above, a grey clad Ninja looked over the edge at them.

'Who the hell are you?' Nat hissed.

'His sister' Hitch knew the symbol on her hood from news footage. She had come for him, but was too late.

Nya indicated to go via the side alley to meet her.

Nat looked at Hitch and tried to pull her in the opposite direction, but Hitch stood firm. 'Kai may be a disaster waiting to happen, but I like him. I don't want to trust going back into the House. Right now I'm free and I would rather trust in a new path. You can follow it with me or wait for nothing, somewhere else...' She looked intently at her sister 'Your choice'.

Nat looked at Hitch in silent frustration. Never had her sister been so certain, so strong in her conviction. She looked up at the Ninja above, who was anxiously looking around and beckoning for them to hurry. She shoved Hitch back 'Get going then squirt'.

Hitch turned. Taking a last worried look towards Kai she saw a broken man, being broken still; dragged and kicked further out into the square he gave no fight in return. She ran to the alleyway and moving further along she leapt up onto the wall. Using the crumbling brickwork to find finger and foot holds, just enough to make an accelerated stretch to a window ledge further up. She crouched in a balance there and reached up to the overhanging drainpipe, checking it for stability before swinging up on to the roof where Nya sat waiting for them.

Nat followed and the two sisters settled cross-legged a safe distance from Kai's sister.

'So. As I said before... _Hey!_ ' Nya said.

Hitch and Nat looked at each other, uncertain how to proceed. 'Uh... Hey!' Hitch echoed.

'I am making the huge assumption that you were with Kai and not everyone else down there... who seem to want to rip my brother to shreds. Am I right?'

Hitch and Nat nodded.

'What happened? Why did he explode?'

'His _someone_ is here' Hitch said quietly.

'Yes. Skylor' Nya confirmed 'I take it he saw her?'

Hitch nodded again.

'Are you from here?'

Again Hitch nodded.

'Talkative aren't you' Nya quipped.

Both Hitch and Nat gave Nya a withering look.

'Sorry, but come on, what is this? I wasn't expecting a game of 20 questions?'

Nat stood 'We need to move to a safe space. We can talk there. Follow me'

So Nya followed. She didn't know who they were or why they were with Kai, but she kind of trusted them.

Nat trusted Nya. She had heard her thoughts. They ran linear; a clear stream of compulsion and intent that washed over a soft landscape of honesty and integrity. Was this really Kai's sister? They were so different. She had certainly never met anyone so... good and she trusted her enough to take her to the only safe place in the whole rotten House. A place she had found kindness and compassion; that she had, until now, kept to herself. She would guard this sanctuary with her life, but right now it was the only place they could go.

Nya followed the silent sisters over the rooftops to another small alley, hidden behind a knot of shabby single room dwellings. The inhabitants spilt out onto the main street, talking, eating, playing cards and brawling. The bright lights of their lanterns made the roofs darker still 'This is servant town' Nat explained 'There is not much honour here, but a darn sight more than the House itself'. She moved over the back of the dwellings to the alley behind, where they all dropped down into the silent artery. The air, trapped and stale was not welcoming, but the soft glow of the doorway, hanging with brightly strung beads was a comforting draw.

Hitch turned to her sister 'What is this place?' she asked quietly.

'Ama's house' Nat replied and moved her hand through the beads to enter.

Hitch stopped her. 'Who's Ama?' she asked.

'Well. It's not actually her name. She is The Ama'

'The Ama? I don't...' Hitch shook her head, she had no idea what an Ama was.

Nat pursed her lips 'The Ama looks after the Grand Masters concubines'

Hitch looked taken aback while Nya drew in her breath... 'Woah, that still happens huh?'

'This is hardly a progressive society' Nat replied dryly. She continued into the building, stepping through the beads, which rustled and clacked together as Hitch and Nya followed. Nya pulled off her hood.

'Ama?' Nat called. The house was substantially larger than the dwellings on the other side of the alley. Through the small entrance room a stairway rose up to a balcony that overlooked a small internal courtyard. Lush green plants lined the rails and a wisp of smoke heralded Ama's appearance. 'Nat, my lovely girl!' a short round woman leant over the rail, batting aside large palm leaves. She stopped and looked at Nat's two companions. 'Who are they?' Her voice changed from melodic to demanding.

'These are my sisters Ama'

'Indeed?' The womans' round wrinkled face contorted in surprise. She waggled her long cigarette holder in the direction of Hitch and the stub of burnt tobacco fell from the end. 'This little one maybe... but this one. No! She is too healthy. Too clean' The Ama walked around the balcony looking down slyly at them and began to descend the stair '... and look at her. Why, she is a beauty! The Grand Master would not have thrown _this_ one to the lions'

'I don't think this place is as safe as you think!' Nya spat at Nat.

'It's fine' Nat hissed back 'She's just checking you out. She despises the system as much as us all'

The Ama finally reached them. Lowering herself unsteadily from the last step, she stood barely 5ft tall. Patting Nat on the arm gently, she walked up to Hitch and smiled at her 'Yes, you are Hitch. This I can see now, welcome' and continued to Nya. 'And you, you beautiful oddity, are not of this place. Why you would want to come here I couldn't begin to guess...' she broke off tapping her cigarette holder on her chin. Nya went to speak and The Ama held up her hand to stop her 'I do not want to know child, do not tell me your story, or your name' and playfully smiled at her.

'Oh no' Nat suddenly looked at Nya. Who was tapping her watch 'What are you doing? Why didn't you think any of this before?'

'What?'

'You have a tracker. Your team will find us. They will come here!'

'Again. What? How did you know?' Nya asked.

The Ama looked between Nat and Nya and swiped the air with her hand 'Tsh. The more the merrier. But maybe you should tell me your story after all my dear!' she led Nya to a table in the small cobbled courtyard where The Ama listened intently to Nya's plight. Nya heard from Hitch of Kai's injuries and how he came to be at the House of Shadows. She could see how the small ninja talked about him and how she turned her face with shame at what she had done, for it had all been for her own selfish needs. Kai was certainly no stranger to selfish needs and he had not made one attempt to leave until today and chose to leave with her. This girl meant something to him. Though knowing Kai, he probably didn't realise yet. The way he reacted to seeing Skylor was proof of that.

'Ama' Nya began 'You have shown me kindness in this rotten place and harboured us, which I am grateful for. Yet you seem to exist in a bubble of contentment. I can't leave without questioning you and your life. My conscience won't allow me'

The Ama, looked directly at Nya an unfathomable look on her face 'Let me see now... How can I exist, knowing I am carrying out the will of this Grand Master? How can I live with the fate of so many young lives, broken and re-moulded in his chosen image?' She looked down, regret and sadness now clear on her face. 'My dear, I could not live with myself if I did not'

Nat interrupted and stood for her someone. 'A person can't just leave this place and if they did, they would be found, brought back and made an example of'

'So you stay and do nothing?' Nya said.

'No!' The Ama firmly replied. 'I do what I can, from within'

Nya, checked her watch. The teams' individual marker had combined into one of blue white and black. They were together again 'They'll be along shortly' she said to The Ama.

'Ok' She replied 'But know this young lady. You cannot imagine what my girls will go through in their young lives and they would do this alone'

'Without you'

'Or with someone else. Someone not me'

'I think I understand what you're saying' Nya said.

'Believe me when I say, that everybody needs somebody. These girls more so. I am the kind words' they would never hear. The tender shoulder they would never cry on, the stories they would never hear at night. I'm not just The Ama, I am their Ama'.

Nya nodded. She understood but still didn't like the fact this woman actually existed.

'I'm going out' The Ama said 'I cannot be here. I hope you will understand?'

'Of course' Nya replied. 'Ama' Nya called as the old woman was leaving. The Ama turned to her. 'This place won't last, we'll take it down'.

'You may well do, dear. But don't expect the monsters flames to die, there's more than enough oxygen in the world for the sparks to reignite'

Nya closed her eyes. She knew the old woman was probably right.

Nat stood and bowed to The Ama who smiled up to her. She rubbed Nat's arm and waggled her finger at her 'your future is bright! I can feel it!' she said with a smile and waddled out of the room.

Hitch came and stood next her sister. 'Wow! Why did you not tell us about her?'

'Would you have told us?' Nat asked back.

'No way!' Hitch replied with surprising immediacy.

'Hrmph! Well there you go. Everybody needs somebody!'

'Yes' Hitch replied and smiled as she thought of Kai.

'My team is here' Nya interrupted. She walked back through to the small entrance room. The beaded screen clacked as somebody moved through. A blue cuff emerged and she could not mistake his long elegant fingers. She pounced on her someone and held him tight only releasing him to find his lips to kiss.

Hitch and Nat stood in the interior doorway.

As Cole entered after Nya and Jay's embrace, he coughed lightly 'Uh, so you going to introduce us to your new friends?'


	28. Push and Pull (adult content - rewritten)

Lloyd ran his finger over the contour of Harumi’s shoulder. Beyond her sleeping figure he looked out of the window and watched the lightning flash its continuous alert, letting him know the Dark Isle was waiting. It could wait some more as far as he was concerned. He felt its pull but averted his eyes back to the soft pale skin next to him. He moved her hair gently and let his lips brush along her shoulder to place a slow kiss on her neck. The pull he felt to Harumi was just as intense as the call from the Dark Island and right now she was winning out. 

Harumi stirred and rolled towards him, pulling the sheet up over her shoulder ‘it’s cold’ she murmured and pushed closer to him. A constant draft blew through the old house; through the rattling windows and gaps in the floorboards the long bunk-room creaked as if it were an old ship adrift in a squally sea. Lloyd put his arms around her and Harumi nuzzled sleepily into his neck. His whole body was prickling. Being so close to her was like an indulgent torment that woke parts of his character he never realised existed and the foreboding lure of the darkness close by exacerbated it. He placed his fingers gently on her shoulder, pushed the sheet back down and watched the subtle flush of goose-bumps rise on her skin. Harumi opened her eyes and gave Lloyd a sly look. He gave her a wry smile back and pushed the sheet further down, letting his hand drift over her body. He began to glow. The light pulsed outward and Harumi felt its warmth radiate across her. She pushed the sheet off them completely and pulled Lloyd on top of her. She folded her arms under him to revel in his warmth ‘who needs a sheet to keep warm when I have you’ she whispered their lips brushing. Sinking into his kiss, Harumi released her arms and legs from under him to wrap them around his naked body.  
Lloyd pressed down and Harumi revelled in the pressure. She trailed her feet over his legs pushing him to her, moulding their bodies into one form. Gasping in unison they could not hold their intense kiss and they released their lips to breath the same air. Wave’s of warmth rolled from Lloyd as his breath became heavy for more but he managed raise himself up to calmly look at Harumi, who arched her back, her body needing his to return to her. 

Blanket flashes of white bleached his warm green glow; the storm had reached them and flashed its fury, demanding their attention; but they could not be distracted. Hungry for her, Lloyd kissed her again. Harumi wound her fingers through Lloyds golden hair and it shone golden in the lightning’s flashes. Harumi brushed her mouth next to his ear and whispered ‘Lets stay, lets not go to the Dark Island’ The lightning flashed as if in response and Lloyds outline jumped and blurred as the lightning fought with his green aura. Harumi shut her eyes tight, the eerie light show hurting her eyes. She felt Lloyd raise her hands above her head and nestled her lips into his hair to kiss him, but it felt different and she opened her eyes. White hair, coarse and long fell around her and as the lightning flashed again Lloyds’ body above her became a smouldering silhouette, his glowing green eyes turned to red in his transformed face and as Lloyds gentle hands held hers, two more stroked her body. From the darkness a devils tongue licked out at her. She screamed, punching and kicking out in fear of the leering face of evil that had broken their spell.

‘Rumi! Rumi, stop! What’s wrong, what’s happening?’ Lloyd implored. He tried to hold her hands but she twisted away in terror, so he let her go for fear he would hurt her. She scrabbled up and ran to the window. Breathing hard from shock she looked back to see that the creature from their past had gone, leaving Lloyd looking towards her in confusion and worry ‘Rumi’ he quietly said her name. She could only stare and blink unable to fathom what had happened and turned to look out of the window. The storm that had revealed the vision was gone, the lightning had returned to the far gloomy distance, retreating to sulk above its lonely island home where it continued to strike on and off, as if controlled by a switch to relay its haunting message.

Harumi turned back to Lloyd ‘…It’s calling me too’ she said.


	29. Push and Pull (part 2)

‘What did you see?’ Lloyd asked.

‘I… I don’t think I should say’ Harumi said as she returned to Lloyd, picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

Lloyd stood and she opened the fabric for him to join her. They held each other under the light shroud and reconnected after their shock. Harumi rested her head on Lloyds chest and thought about the figure of evil that she always knew would one day haunt her dreams, but she did not expect it to ruin this new dream and the uncomfortable family association was not lost on her; a sickening thought pushing its way between them.

She felt the cold flush of shame fall upon her. She had been the hand of the Grand Master, submitting to his will and knelt before a demon for him; and here she was now, running from herself and her past deeds into the arms of the person she fought; the person she hated; she corrected herself, the person she had been trained to hate. Her mind ran away with the awful possibilities of her actions now. Was she giving herself to him in a hope that this union would vanquish her past? Is this what the vision was telling her?

Lloyd felt her body tense against him, her hands balled into fists pushed tight onto his chest ‘Harumi’ Lloyd took her shoulders and the sheet fell from them. They stood naked, exposed and vulnerable to each other. He looked at her intently ‘tell me’ he said. He didn’t ask or demand; it was a simple statement and a request to affirm their intimacy.

She saw the echo of his father in his eyes. Though the poison of the Great Devourer had blackened and burnt his skin, Lloyds burned with a different fire. ‘What do you see through those eyes?’ she asked ‘does the world look green?’ 

Lloyd looked perplexed and laughed a little, the turn in conversation confusing him ‘sometimes’ he said ‘but no, not usually’

‘You have your fathers eyes’ she said quietly.

‘Oh? …oh’

‘They will haunt me for as long as I live’

‘And as long as you look into mine, they will remind you?’

‘Yes’

‘Is that what the Dark Island showed you?’

‘…yes’

‘Well that’s pretty obvious don’t you think? Surely the Dark Island can do better than that? Harumi, listen. I’m not here for a picnic and a punt down the river. Life is upside down, my past is still unknown to me and your past was not yours to own. We are both driven and held back by our pasts and the only thing to do is go forward. I’m glad you’re here with me, because I honestly don’t think there’s a person alive, apart from you that could handle where we are going… and frankly I’m bricking it!’ 

A glint of fire came back to her eyes and a laugh escaped her ‘That Dark Island thinks it’s so clever. It doesn’t know whom it’s dealing with… Right?’ She turned and went to the window, throwing it open. The wind took hold of her hair trying to grab and steal the strands away from her. Lloyd watched her, aglow against the grey sky as she shouted ‘YOU THINK YOU’RE SO CLEVER’ and then laughed maniacally. She came back into the room looking exhilarated ‘I’ve still got it!’ she joked to Lloyd who laughed and nodded his appreciation.

‘Are you ready to go?’ He asked.

‘No time like the present’ she said ‘though, I would love some of your delightful vegetable stew for breakfast before we do!’

‘Don’t ever say I don’t know how to show a girl a good time!’

'And I never will!' She kissed him and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Lloyd sighed and gazed back as she added sarcastically 'Because we probably won't make it back!' Harumi kissed him again and wandered off to pick up her clothes. As she held them up she revealed long tears '...and I need to find something to wear. Mine have somehow... ripped!'

Lloyd shrugged ‘Must have been that clever old Dark Island’.


	30. Home Truths

‘YOU!’ Zane exclaimed ‘It was you! You are the reverberation’

Hitch reversed back through the doorway she was stood in as Zane’s imposing silhouette pushed towards her, the beads of the screen clacking over his black metal body. Nat stepped in his way, holding her staff forward ‘back off nindroid’ she growled.

Cole stepped between them ‘Whoa! Calm, people, calm!’

‘I am calm…’ Zane muttered flatly. Annoyed pinpricks of light shone from the slits of his eyes ‘…but, I am not happy!’ he added, making a further threatening step forward. Nat raised her staff, ready to attack.

‘Uh yeah I can see that, dude. Not the best time though…’

‘These are the people who raided out the control room. Possessed my Companion. Conjured a vivid hallucination of Nadakhan the Djinn, whom, might remind you, only Nya and Jay are familiar with, and…’ Zane looked to Cole ‘…and, what _did_ happen to you Cole?’

Cole blushed ‘Uh, well, like I said. This is not the best time Zane’

Nat lowered her staff, looked at Cole and back at her sister, who was trying to supress her giggles ‘that’s him?’ she asked Hitch, who tried to compose herself. Nat smiled at Cole hearing everything that ran through his head ‘she had some fun with you, didn’t she?’ and gave a knowing glance to Nya and Jay who looked perplexed.

‘What is going on?’ Zane asked, looking at Cole.

‘Oh, uh…’ Cole shook his head and looked at the floor.

Nya, sensing his embarrassment, jumped in to save him. ‘Like the man said… _now is not the time_. Can we get back to business?’ and shot Hitch and Nat a dirty look. Nya lead everyone back into the courtyard and ushered them to sit. Zane was obviously tuning in to a different frequency because he didn’t seem all there ‘Zane? Zane…’ Nya tried to pull him back.

Zane’s eyes flashed and his metal skin shimmered, turning back to silver ‘I cannot get through to the Temple’ he informed Nya.

‘Well it is early’ Nya replied ‘perhaps Misako and Pixal are still asleep’

‘Misako perhaps’ but Pixal wakes promptly at 4.00am’

‘Is this anything to do with your lot?’ Nya asked Nat and Hitch, who shrugged and shook their heads. ‘I’m sure its all fine at the Temple Zane. Have you checked in on Lloyd?’

‘Yes. They are awake and eating’

‘Not each other I hope!’ Jay sarcastically added.

‘Jaaaay!’ Nya elbowed him.

‘No’ Zane replied ‘It looks like vegetable stew’

‘Romantic!’

‘Ok, good’ Nya begrudgingly replied ‘at least we know he’s ok… they’re ok, ugh!’ She shook off the shivers that the thought of Lloyd and Harumi gave her and changed the subject ‘Kai on the other hand is most definitely not fine’

‘No, he’s not!’ Hitch jumped in ‘We have to get him out’

Nat calmed her sisters outburst and continued for her ‘He lost it, as we all know. He obviously didn’t realise he was a Crime Lord’s plaything. We were lucky to escape with our lives, but for some reason, here we are, offering to help you…’ She let the words hang in the air.

‘…And… You want something for this?’ Nya asked.

‘Exoneration. Freedom to make a life for ourselves. The usual stuff. We don’t need a helicopter, but some money might help! It doesn’t have to be unmarked notes, a bit of small change will do…’ She laughed at her own sarcasm ‘Uh, sorry, I didn’t really mean any of that, except the exoneration bit?’

Hitch jumped in again ‘we’re good really… We don’t want to be here, we don’t want to do bad stuff. We just want to go somewhere quiet, where we won’t be found’

‘I’m not sure it’s for us to make that decision’ Nya said

Nat automatically stepped back defensively ‘I don’t think you have a choice. We know this place. We can get Kai out or leave you cold. Your choice’

‘Nya!’ Jay whined and span her round to him ‘we need them. Don’t get all high and mighty now. They’re just two people…’

‘Three!’ Nat added.

‘Uh, unless one of you have an invisible friend, or I’m really bad at math, you are two people… one, two’ Jay made an obvious point of counting Nat and Hitch, pointing his nun-chuck’s at them.

‘We have a sister’

‘Where is she?’ Nya asked.

‘We don’t know’

Nya pulled a face in frustration ‘Ok. If we can swing that, then yes, we will let you go free. We won’t stop you or try and turn you over’

Jay added ‘If you manage to get yourself caught, or turn to crime after this event, then it sucks to be you, ‘cause we can’t do nothin’ ‘bout that!’

Zane stood well back, glowering at the sisters ‘what’s up Zane?’ Cole asked ‘I know we have a lot to be pissed at with these two, but they’re the best hope we have to find Kai’

‘I agree’ Zane replied and then whispered ‘but I fear they won’t be pleased when they find out we have their sister under our guard’

‘WH…what?’

‘Look at them Cole. Their facial similarities, their slight build, their colouring; I don’t need to do a DNA test to see it and know it!’

‘FSM you’re right… Shit! They don’t need to know we know. We just ignore it. They said themselves, they don’t know where she is, so that’s that, we get on with our task and she stays where she is, the subject never comes up… Right?’

Zane glanced coolly at Cole ‘I despise deception on any level, but I fear you may be right in this instance’.

‘I am?’ Cole replied, shocked ‘well that is a first!’

‘Don’t let it go to your head, I’m sure it won’t happen again!’ Zane said and walked over to the bickering group who were fine-tuning their terms.

‘This is all well and good’ Zane interrupted ‘but how exactly do you intend to get Kai back?’

‘That’s a good point, man’ Jay added and stood back with Nya, waiting for the sister’s to reply.

‘They are looking for us right now’

‘Us?’ Nya said ‘they know we’re here?’

‘No. Hitch and me. They need our skills. But they do know one of you is here…’

‘Ohhh…’

‘Jaaay!’ Nya reacted to him ‘what did you do? Our one main task was ‘don’t be seen’… Maaan!’ She rolled her eyes, as did Cole and Zane.

‘Gah… I just… I was seen because I didn’t silence my Borg watch, because I was rushing to come save you Nya’

Nya stared at Jay, hands on hips ‘when have I ever needed saving?’

‘Never…’ Jay squeaked ‘but there’s always a first time and this might have been it’

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence’

‘I love you’

Nya sighed ‘I know… and lucky for you, I love you too’

Now it was Nat and Hitches turn to roll their eyes, Hitch added to the effect by sticking her fingers down her throat ‘Barf city, man I thought you guys were meant to be tough?’

‘We are’ Nya replied.

Jay added ‘but we have earned the right to be sickeningly cute’

Cole rubbed his eye’s ‘and they are sickening’ before releasing a bored sigh ‘you get used to it though’ he said to Nat.

‘Yes! I’m sure you do…’ Nat stared unnervingly at Cole, who felt immediately on edge.

‘Uh, so… You seem to know a lot about all kinds of things…’

Nya cut in ‘they have powers. This one, Nat can hear thoughts and Hitch can alter your perception’

‘Which is why they are looking for us. Intelligence and crowd control can be very useful in an emergency situation’

‘You can hear them and they’re not even in this room?’ Nya asked

‘Yes. All thoughts in a certain radius come in at an equal level. I can concentrate to enhance some over others and I’ve been monitoring the disquiet. It’s very noisy!’

‘How can we turn this to our advantage?’ Zane asked.

‘Hitch and I must go to them. They are questioning where we are already’ Nat spoke directly to Zane ‘I cannot give you a plan, but they will seek to use me to get information from Kai and Skylor both and they will use Hitch to placate them if necessary’

‘But Skylor is not who we thought she was’

‘And they are thinking the same. We could use that. Show me your device; it has a map, yes? I will show you where you must go’ Zane held it forward for her but Nat looked confused by it ‘how do you…?’

‘You scroll with your finger tip, like this’

‘Oh, right. We don’t have much… any tech’ she tentatively scrolled the map on the screen ‘we have a TV, but they only allowed that to cause arguments’

‘I’m sorry? What?’ Zane asked, confused.

‘To keep us angry…. You know, make us fight harder in training?’

‘You’re kidding?’ Jay asked.

‘Everybody pretty much hates everybody else, so training is just survival of the fittest really’ she continued to scroll ‘here! This is where Kai is’

They all crowded around Zane’s watch ‘Your watches are all mirroring mine’ Zane said and they fell back to view their own ‘Can you tell me anything about it?’

‘Sure. It’s The Hub. The place where meetings are held… as well as banquets, fights and executions’

‘Wait! Hold on…’ Cole butted in ‘you’re not suggesting their gonna…’

‘NO! No. Well not yet anyway’

‘Shit!’ Cole added.

‘Look, all I can tell you right now is that its question time and Kai and Skylor are on the stand and it looks like Skylor has the farthest to fall’

‘What do you mean?’ Nya asked.

‘She was here to complete a merger and now her credibility is shot’

‘Wouldn’t Kai’s reaction have shown that’s not so?’

‘If he was speaking, then possibly… but, he’s a bit of a basket case’

‘What?’ Hitch butted in ‘Why?’

‘Well there’s not a lot of activity coming from him, I don’t know why’

Hitch looked concerned ‘he was recovering from a head injury. I had been helping control his pain, but only through how he perceived it. His outburst may have injured him again…’

‘Or Skylor may have sucked the life from him! Did you witness that little romantic interlude?’ Jay added.

‘Uh, no’ said Nya.

‘Well, he didn’t look good before, but he looked a hella worse after. Who knows what Skylor’s power of absorption is capable of? If she’s some kind of self-serving crime lord then I can’t imagine she’s going to let on to us, the scope of her powers. Am I right or am I right?’

‘Well I hope you’re wrong’ Nya said.

Nat pulled Hitch towards the door ‘we have to go. The rotunda has sky-lights, you could view from there. There are servant alleyways connecting the kitchens in the adjoining buildings to the east. There was a banquet planned for later today, to celebrate this big old meeting. It may be off now, but there’s still activity. Maybe you can use that somehow? That’s all I can tell you I’m afraid’

Nat and Hitch moved to leave ‘Wait!’ Nya stopped them ‘if we think stuff, like a question or a plan, will you hear us?’

‘Probably’

‘Can you signal to us? Perhaps… perhaps your staff? A two finger hold for YES and a three finger hold for NO?’

Nat nodded ‘that could work’ she pulled Hitch through the door with her and they were gone.

Silence descended on the team before Zane spoke ‘I have created a route on your maps. Cole and I will take the rotunda roof. Jay and Nya you will approach from the adjacent building via the servant alleyways’ He turned to leave and Cole fell in behind him.

‘Good luck’ Nya said after them.

‘Stay frosty’ Zane shouted back.

‘Ha! Ha ha! Nice one Zane!’ Jay said and turned to Nya, his expression changing from light-hearted to concerned ‘You ok?’ he asked.

Nya took a deep breath ‘No not really… Until we’ve got Kai back safe and sound, I can be as strong as I need to be; it doesn’t stop me being worried for him though’

‘Of course’ Jay said ‘we’re all worried. I don’t like what Nat and Hitch said about him one bit; it doesn’t sound good. He could need medical attention urgently’

‘I’m trying not to think about it’ she held her hand out to Jay and he pulled her up ‘lets go’ she said.

Jay held on to her hand and stopped her from leaving ‘Wait. Come here’ he pulled her to him ‘It’s all going to work out Nya, you’ll see. If anyone can get Kai out, it’ll be you. I know I act all chivalrous and keep trying to save you, but really I’m just trying to keep up with you’ Nya went to talk, but Jay cut her off ‘I just… I just want to say that I’m there for you. I’ve got your back and whatever you need, I’m your guy!’

‘Right back atcha… But Jay, it’s not about you or me; one supporting the other. It’s the whole, the team. But I _am_ there for you. I _have_ got your back and whatever you _need_ , I am _your_ girl’

‘Alriiight’ Jay said pulling her to him.

Nya softly slapped him on the cheek ‘you ready for this?’

‘As I’ll ever be’

She kissed him ‘so lets go already!’


	31. The Dark Heart

The Hub was quiet, from the large open ring to the rotunda above; the air reverberated with the anticipation of a silent crowd. Not long before, the space had been the opposite; a commotion of shouting, jostling bodies that burst through the large ornate doors to deposit the limp body of Kai and an angry Skylor, struggling against the hands that held her. Now, Softly glowing lanterns cast an eerie light in the darkness of the early morning; the crowd, well trained in the rules of The Hub had settled into the shadows of the raised viewing balcony and waited.

Kai had been thrown roughly into the centre of the ring and left to roll and try and right him-self, though he was so dazed it was obvious he was no threat.

As if in a twisted circus ring, Skylor span around seething, looking into the shadows to the quietly angry mob. Eagerly, they anticipated The Grand Master's orders their silence as loud as if they actually jeered and spat at the lonely figures. But she could give as good as she got and the flames she stole from Kai licked around her fingers; from her subconscious fear it glanced around her angry face, her red hair undulating with the flames energy, as if alight itself. The guards, having deposited them there, backed away from the alarming spectacle until the sound of a loud gong resounded around the hall.

'SKYLOR CHEN' a voice echoed out of the vibration. She looked up in anger at the air that carried her name, seeing only the empty space of the large Rotunda above 'you speak a name yet are too scared to face the owner!' she yelled.

'Who are YOU, to call me scared?' The voice replied angrily.

'That I have not yet met you face to face says a lot' she seethed back.

'It says nothing, but shows who is truly in control' the voice calmly replied and the statement rang true in Skylor's ears.

'Control!' She spat 'you were about to relinquish a part of your control to me and now I am here, thrown in the ring like common snitch'

'Yes, a common snitch. Is this what you were all along? How many spies have passed through my gates under your guise? How many assassins do you have prowling my walls waiting for an opportunity? Was tonight the night you would take it all?'

'Take it all?' Skylor looked suddenly confused, the realisation of how this turn of events had been translated 'Grand Master' She knelt and bowed low to the ground waiting in reverence before slowly rising back up, allowing her body to straighten, to finally raise her head 'Grand Master, that our alliance had progressed as far as this; that you believed in the integrity of The House of Chen and myself at its helm is testament to your wisdom and ingenuity in business. You are a wise and powerful Lord and Master, who cannot and has not been fooled'

'Ha ha ha! Only a fool believes he can't be fooled... or sweet talked by an ambitious beauty with the desire to surpass even her fathers notoriety'

'It is true what you say, especially that I wish to surpass my father in every way, except in his madness'

'Your father was mad and because of it, he never came close to working with The House of Shadows. It wasn't for want of him trying and perhaps I drove him madder for my silence towards him' said the voice, laughing cruelly.

'My father did not deserve your esteem and in the end he did not deserve mine. His madness had passed beyond forgiveness into folly'

'I know of what you speak. The Tournament!'

'Yes Grand Master. Until that time I had been a compliant servant to the House of Chen and to my father as its figurehead. But it soon became apparent that his madness was true insanity and I feared for the future of my name' Skylor waited for a response, but silence filled the void and from the corner of her eye she could see the prone figure of Kai start to move.

'Speak' the voice demanded. Skylor took a step, her gaze averted to the possible danger just yards from her 'SPEAK' the voice roared again.

'Grand Master, the Ninja should be restrained'

'You will have no trouble from him'

Skylor saw the doors open and two small ninja enter the space. They walked through the silent bodies that lined the balcony, coming to stand at the top of the steps that lead down to the ring and waited. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves 'Grand Master. My father was a brilliant man, but it is only a short step between brilliance and madness and the Tournament was that final step. Instead of nurturing and turning power to his gain he pit power against power for his own amusement. He lured the valiant with more power than any could handle alone and buried the conquered in the chains of their defeat. Where is the wisdom in that? How could I stand by and watch him make enemy after powerful enemy against the House of Chen. Things had to change but that would not happen if my father remained at the helm'

Kai had rolled and moved to his knees. Skylor span in fear, her hands instantly burst into flame. She saw the flicker of confusion in Kai's eyes, before they closed and he fell to the floor once again. The smaller of the two ninja had silently crept down the steps to prowl at the edge of the ring and the other was whispering to a servant, who scurried off into the darkness. Again Skylor calmed herself and continued 'the Elemental Ninja were the strongest, a team who were looking to take control of the farce. The majority of the Elemental Masters were easily corruptible but when they saw the tournament for what it was, were swayed to the side of good. If my father had been a little less insane he could have turned them to work for him before any of them had even met. Of course, the Team of four Elemental Ninja were different; trained by one of the sons of The First Spinjitsu Master and chaperoned by the other; they would be hard to turn. But an opportunity presented itself and in it I saw the future of The House and my name'

A smile spread across her face and igniting the fire back to her hands, she span in the space for effect. The flames grew and licked the air as she turned and moved elegantly over to her fallen lover 'he is a sorry sight now' she said as she stood above him. Kai's eyes flickered and looked groggily into hers 'but back then, he was quite a sight to behold and he was very obviously taken with the sight of me!'

Kai tried to reach out his hand to her, in anger or for help, Skylor could not tell but could see that he was no threat and kicked it away. Silently Kai croaked a single word 'why?'

She knelt down to him 'because, it was time for me to take over my fathers seat and become the head of the House. Allying with you, your team and the rest of the Elemental Ninja was the obvious way to achieve this. When the dust settled, I thought I would be able to turn you and with you the rest of your team, but it soon became apparent that was not going to happen. I could have cut my losses there, but I had a preferential seat at the inner circle of Ninjago's Headquarters for Good and was in a prime position to hear of any intelligence pertaining to the restructuring and future movements of The House of Chen. Why would I give that up? The fact that everybody thought it was dissolved and I was simply running a chain of noodle restaurants is frankly hilarious... I mean, ME! Running a noodle restaurant?' Skylor stopped, raised her flaming hands to the silent eyes surrounding her 'I am the Master of The House of Chen' She roared. The crowd surged forward, drawn to her, jostling to see her magnificence, whispers of awe snaked around the hall. She slowly circled Kai, soaking up the crowds' appreciation. Shaking her head in disbelief, she laughed down at Kai 'I'll tell you now, you read me wrong and that has given me so much satisfaction... and not just because you proved to be such an attentive and generous lover' she chuckled 'I really did make use of every perk that came with the job!' Again, Skylor knelt and whispered for Kai alone to hear 'all that time, you really were in bed with the enemy and never knew'

Kai closed his eyes, succumbing to the horror of her deceit. As soon as he had seen her in the courtyard, surrounded by guards and henchman, ninja and envoys, flag bearers and glowing lanterns; he knew. He knew and he could not control the anger and fear of what that meant and what his team would think of him. He had failed so completely. Failed them, failed himself and failed the city.

He felt sick to his core.


	32. Who needs friends, when you have so many enemies?

Kai lay on the floor. His head swirling, his stomach churning and stared blurrily into the middle distance. Skylor’s words receded into the background, he’d heard enough, from her and the voice. He felt like dying and it felt like he actually might. His head was screaming with pain and his strength had gone, leached from him with his loves last kiss, absorbing his power and leeching his strength; a side to her mastery she had hidden from him along with her true identity. She really was a leach and had taken everything from him; his power, his strength, his pride; all for her own gain. He wanted to rip his life back from her and kiss her with his fist! But he couldn’t move. Just thinking was exertion itself and he let the dark roll into his mind momentarily… NO! He stopped the wave, as welcome as it felt. He could not black out, he had to stay present.

He blinked, trying to focus on something, something beyond the pain, something that would keep him present. He looked into the shadows through half open eyes and saw movement at the edge of the ring. Red eyes glowed and a slight, pale figure moved in the dark ‘Hitch’ he whispered and felt the soft drape of her power, over his pain. He exhaled and let her take hold of him. He still could not move but he had a friend amongst enemies and it felt good.

Kai could see that she was staying back but her eyes felt as close as if they were talking intimately. He stared out at those unusual eyes, mesmerising, hypnotic; he had loved Skylor’s eyes, they had had a similar effect on him. Could Hitches eyes hold deceit too? He swept that thought from his mind. She was here helping him when she could have fled; at least he hoped that was what was happening. He had never felt as unsure of anything in his life, but her eyes quelled those bad thoughts as the pain levelled and a numb calm rolled through him. All the while he focussed on her eyes, he noticed them move, flicking to the side, pointing towards something, telling him to look. Kai groggily directed his the same way and saw Nat, Hitches sister standing at the top of the steps. Returning slowly back to his two red beacons, he watched as they immediately flicked upwards. He rolled onto his back and looked up into the domed ceiling. What was he looking for? Two pinpricks of light flashed subtly and a shimmer haloed around a familiar form that leant over the glass in the ceiling and then disappeared into the black of the sky beyond. ‘Zane’ his heart leapt. He wasn’t alone. Hitch really was his friend and had brought his family to help him. 

Zane and Cole watched from their perch in the gods. They scoped out the scene, saw Hitch and Nat position themselves and watched Skylor’s rant turn to a subservient explanation before transforming effortlessly to a self-righteous, tyrannical confirmation of who she really was ‘I’m speechless’ Cole whispered to Zane.

‘She had us all fooled’ Zane replied.

‘Why didn’t we ever consider this? That Skylor was actually still bad? I mean nobody goes from being Daddies number one bad girl, to all round good egg noodle. Why didn’t we question it?’ Cole was indignant, furious and frustrated! That someone could have pulled the wool over their eyes so completely made him want to roar and smash his hammer at the nearest wall, but he could not even raise his voice and kept his seething views at a low whisper.

‘I think this is a lesson for us all’ Zane pondered ‘we can’t trust as we thought we could. The world has many facets and we have now discovered the breadth of the one before us, its secrets having been held by silent tongues for years. Ninjago is not the place we thought it was’

‘Yeah. Suddenly I’m not so worried about overlords and beings from other realms’ Cole replied ‘this is a scale of deceit I’ve never encountered before. It’s a world within a world and the damage it could do to society if left to grow is unthinkable’ 

Zane nodded ‘But we know now and I for one will not rest until it is eradicated’ 

‘That’s a tall order Zane. Right now I’m just concerned about getting out and getting out with the whole team. Though if I could smash a few things while doing so, that would be great’

Zane looked at his friend and smiled at the thought before looking beyond him, at something distracting him in the distance ‘Look’ Zane pointed to the high walled alleyways skirting around the larger buildings ‘Nya and Jay are there’ Cole turned to look but could not see them, just a few dark shapes of figures, servants moving from building to building, their day having started at this early hour ‘they are there Cole, believe me’

‘It’s pretty dark down there, I can’t tell who’s who. But aren’t they being a bit bold, to walk so openly in the midst of our enemy. Are they disguised?’

‘… No. No disguise’ Zane slowly answered, wondering himself quite what they were playing at ‘…There is a substantial amount of movement behind them’

Cole strained to see, but without Zane's enhanced viewing sensors he could hardly see anything; then in the distance, a boiling black shape shifted and expanded as if the dark were playing tricks on Coles eye's '...what is that?'

‘People, Cole. Many, many people'


	33. Is this the wrong time to ask?

Nya and Jay scaled the Ama’s building and lightly running up the sloped tiles of the roof they stopped at the apex to take in the extent of Servant Town. The streets had quietened with the start of the working day, food carts were being packed away, where workers had shared breakfast and couples embraced until they saw each other at the end of the day ‘This is all so unbelievable’ Nya voiced her thoughts to Jay. We could be viewing any urban street at the start of the day except, these people are living their lives within the boundary of a vast Criminal House’

‘And they probably never leave’ Jay added.

‘But they seem to have it ok. They have homes, jobs and families? How can such normality exist next to the slavery and exploitation of children?’

‘Without this sub structure the whole House would collapse. If the workers are happy, then the cogs will move more efficiently, making the wheels roll smoother’

‘That’s very astute Jay, but they’re helping to keep this rotten place afloat!’

‘Maybe these workers don’t realise it and are just grateful for a job for life; or are they slaves with some form of restricted freedom within the prison walls, who knows how they have ended up here’

‘This place is just wrong on so many levels’

‘It is, but Nya, we really must go to Kai… Zane, Cole and your friends will be in position by now’ 

‘They’re not my friends’ Nya looked intently at Jay ‘We must free Kai and then work to bring this place down and find a future for every child made to fight or work for their lives’

‘It’s why we fight’ Jay replied in earnest ‘It’s not just about us, I know that Nya and in this case its not even about the team’ He moved away and Nya followed. They skipped between closely tangled roofs and gave long running leaps to those further apart. Jay pulled up at a gap, where movement below required stealth. They both looked to see how they could get around but were distracted by a large group of young white clad students being harassed in a training ring by older Grey clad ninja.

The stress was evident in the group. The sticks that beat them through the training obstacles served to aggravate the younger ninja into an aggressive frenzy. To Jay and Nya’s eye’s, completing the course seemed impossible with the students falling over the obstacles and each other and fights broke out as tempers were pushed to the limit.

‘What the hell kind of training is this?’ 

‘This is what Nat told us about Jay. Training is just survival of the fittest’

‘It’s feral’

‘Jay, look. Do you see that large Ninja’ Nya pointed at a hulking brute in Grey, his arms heavily tattooed. He wielded a staff and seemed to take great glee in tripping and shoving the young students, encouraging fights and gloating at the underdogs’

‘He’s a beast’

‘Yes and there not many with that build in the world… doesn’t he remind you of someone?’ Nya asked.

Jay looked confused, but as sure as the sun rises, Jays face saw the light ‘Holy heck… Killow. Killow has a brother?’ Jay was aghast.

‘Looks like it’

‘Wait! If Killow’s brother is here, then Killow would have been too. Did this House create The Son’s of Garmadon?’ Jay thought allowed.

‘If that’s true, that would mean the House was in league with Harumi and its aim was the overthrow of Ninjago. It could still be working towards that goal with her. We didn’t stop Ninjago’s downfall, we just slowed it’

A realisation dawned on Jay ‘Lloyd! He could be in danger’ 

‘Harumi is still in on it? Masters, of course she is! I almost let her leave my thoughts, with all this distracting me, but she’s still right at the heart of it, I know it’ 

‘Y’know, we could get some answers from Killow Jnr down there’ Jay said thoughtfully.

‘That we could, but there’s a few others down there too, perhaps too many for us to handle alone’

‘Well from what I see, there is a small handful of Cockroaches and army of ants who have not had a chance to realise their true potential’ Jay looked at Nya, a smile of realisation flickered on her lips ‘I know this is an odd time to ask, but… you want kids?’

‘Sure! A whole bunch!’ Nya replied with cocky nonchalance.

‘Wanna do something about that now?’ Jay waggled his eyebrows at her.

‘Oh man! What an offer!’ Nya laughed and sidled closer to her boyfriend ‘lets do it!’ and they held hands as they jumped from the shadows into the fray.


	34. You’re My Density

Lloyd wanted his team, his family. He was in scarily familiar territory but felt no more certain about it than he ever had before and had never faced something like this without them. Now he faced the unknown with his beautiful stranger, who he trusted with a certainty, but realised he had no security in that trust, not the security built from experiences shared with his team. But they were here and working on it and it felt right.

'Lloyd... Lloyd?' Harumi called to him. He turned to her from staring out at the mist from the shingle beach 'Do you fancy helping me with this boat?' Harumi huffed and thrust her hands towards the small dingy, as if he had not seen it right beside her. She had dragged it a certain way from the boat-house but was getting nowhere and now it had hit the shingle its prow sank deep into it like a bog with sticky fingers holding tight 'perhaps the boat does not want to go where we are going' she said and pulled at it for effect before dropping the rope, exasperated. She kicked it for effect 'clever boat' she said through clenched teeth.

Lloyd watched her show and it immediately lifted his spirits. She was highly strung. Now she had free will to speak her true mind it was like she could not turn it off. He found it very amusing and considered letting her huff and rant a bit longer, but then thought better of it. He started to trudge towards her, the steep unstable beach slipping annoyingly beneath his feet. He stopped and thought he would try something else.

Harumi growled 'well? Are you gonna help m...!' but stopped abruptly when she started to rise from the ground, the boat alongside her. The soft strands of Lloyd's energy, held her without pressure and after the initial surprise, she lay back and relaxed into it. The boat floated on and settled at the shoreline as Harumi slowed to a stop in front of her smiling charioteer 'well this is much more comfy than that lumpy bed I made, couldn't we have tried this out last night?' she said coquettishly, turning to hover on her side '...in-fact, couldn't we just float over to the Dark island?'

Lloyd laughed 'I don't think I could maintain this type of energy for that trip... but I wouldn't mind jumping in there with you now'

'It's a free world' Harumi said with a smile and a glint in her eye.

Lloyd leant back onto the energy field 'Perhaps when we get back... something to look forward to'

Harumi let out a long sigh and rolled onto her back, her body bobbing down gently into the mist 'I don't think I can wait that long'

Lloyd moved into the energy cloud and placed his hands beneath her. The mist dispersed slowly and he supported her body as she came back down to earth.

'Spoil sport' she joked. But Lloyd kept his arms where they were and gracefully pulled her to him 'We need something to focus on, something good in a dark place and to be honest I'm finding it difficult to think about anything else at the moment, so lets hold that thought'

'What are you expecting to happen when we get there exactly?'

'I don't know. But the Island exists as a proof of creation. Without it, all the good in the world could not exist, and I wonder if that doesn't actually make it a bad thing. Perhaps it's something else, something beyond good and evil? That's another thing I don't know'

'You should have studied more...'

'Believe me Harumi, studying is all I do! But some books cannot give all the answers'

'I guess not, I mean why would it call to us? Is it sentient or is there something there? It's showing us old demons and we're just running towards it with open arms; which doesn't make much sense'

'No, but compulsion is only partly under our control'

Harumi looked at Lloyd, the confusion on her face obvious to see 'What do you mean?' she asked Lloyd

'The destiny writers are up there right now frantically scribbling our path, informing the dark island that we're on our way... They're all in cahoots; these remnants of creation'

'Destiny Writers? Are you telling me our Destiny is written? That we don't have free will?'

Lloyd looked at Harumi and realised she wouldn't have a clue about some of the things he now took for granted and Harumi continued indignantly 'Well... now I really do have someone I can blame. Just give me half a chance and they will rue the day they crossed me!'

'Believe me, I've thought the same so many times' Lloyd replied to Harumi 'but I think they are more complex than their name suggests. While it may seem that they are controlling our destiny, I believe they are actually watching the progress of our lives and fine-tuning the car crash it could so easily be' Lloyd turned to Harumi and looked into her eyes 'we are here. Enemies united by something more. At what point they wrote our diversion I don't know, but we are on our own path together now. Maybe the Dark Island will help us somehow? Make us face our demons or learn to live with them. Or at the very least, give us some answers'

'What are your questions?' Harumi asked.

Lloyd sighed 'just one big fat why?'

'Ha! You might have to be a bit more specific than that'

'I'm not so sure. I think this island knows all about me'

'Really?' Harumi asked a hint of surprise in her voice.

'Sure. The Overlord lured my father even further down the black rabbit hole there. If that Island holds life, it will have his history written in its bedrock' Lloyd looked up to the sky 'and the destiny writers are up there right now frantically scribbling our path, so they must see a path that works for us on the Dark Island'

'Well you really do know all kinds of shit... but you know, my education was kind of limited. The Grand Master controlled everything and I only needed to know enough to carry out his plan'

'Even at the Palace? What about your pare... adopted parents?'

'No, that's not how its done in a royal household. There is a person for every role. My... parents' role was to be Ninjago's figureheads and they thought they were doing the right thing by me, making me a figurehead in waiting, a princess for the people. I had a governess, dressers, personal cooks, friends to play with, all of whom gained their position through my own personal aid, who happened too be the Grand Master'

'So even when you were adopted out, you were never free'

'He came with me from the 'home'. An esteemed figure himself in court circles' he had a legitimate House, was known by his family name and respected by Ninjago's elite... and the royals. His esteem was high because of the good he would do in the community and the care he gave to orphans at the home. They did not know the flip side. It was purely a cover, for another house that grew as strong as the one that held his family name, called only The House of Shadows. At the home, he would skim off the fittest to build his shadow army'

'And after your ordeal, this is where you were sent and nobody knew what they were sending you into'

Harumi shook her head 'As soon as he saw me I became his obsession and my training started immediately. He used my pain like a torture. Twisting my loss into a form of power. He would not allow me sleep or tears, he warped the world, that was broken for me already and created a weapon from vengeance itself...' Harumi hesitated and looked longingly at Lloyd '...and its still there. I still feel it'

'Harumi, I can't expect an experience like this to leave you completely. I understand it will live with you, but I can help; I can wrap my arms around you and give you the love you have missed. Give you a family again... one that will probably refuse to accept you, but that's like most families, so I've heard'

'That's the thing. While the royals left me cold, they were actually warm and giving, but I had been so brainwashed I chose to hate them and let them die'

'Harumi...' Lloyd went to speak but she cut him off and continued.

'He presented me to the Royals himself and in that first meeting all I wanted to do was to shout at them, claw at them, use some of my new skills on them because they represented everything my parents weren't, most obviously, alive. But he was there, standing right beside me. I knew my place and I knew what would happen should I disobey him...' She hesitated, emotion close to the surface.

'They choose me to be their daughter. I left the home, but it was as if I was still there, because they made him my aid and he controlled my every waking moment, my training, my education my thoughts. In the end I could barely remember love and the feeling of my true parents embrace. The royal hug felt like ice in my veins. It wasn't long before he tried to hug me too'

'No' Lloyds face quivered with anger and sadness for the story that Harumi laid out for him.

'But he only tried once. He had not included this in his training and I was not compliant. He saw that this new desire might jeopardise his original and everything he had worked for, so he backed off. Though he waited in hope, believing one day I would finally give myself over to him completely. I believe that may be how all this started and how we have ended up here'

'The assassin?' Lloyd asked.

Harumi nodded 'He must have been watching me, watching us. Some things a man such as he cannot take and to have his prize taken from him by his enemy, well...'

'Just as I took your parents from you?'

'You didn't'

'Harumi...'

'You didn't. I truly see that now' She looked at Lloyd, with honesty in her eyes and he believed her completely 'and I see now that I am in love with you' Lloyd smiled 'as a little girl I loved you because you were the Green Ninja, a symbol of strength and hope and courage. And I love you now because you are still everything I believed the Green Ninja to be, including my saviour and a beautiful person who has only good in his heart... and it turns out you're hot as hell!'

'Rumiiii' Lloyd blushed, she laughed and kissed him on the cheek before turning away to jump in the boat.

'Right then! I'm glad I got that off my chest. Lets go! I've gotta say the Island's temper has calmed down a lot since we decided to leave' Harumi noted.

Lloyd followed and looking out into the wall of grey, realised she was right. The lightening's eager demonstrations had stopped and a frosty calm had taken its place. He pushed the boat into the water and jumped in 'do you know how to sail?' he asked.


	35. Pied Piper

35: Pied Piper

The fight, while impetuous and rash had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but just when Jay and Nya had thought they’d got the jump on the shadow ninja, things had altered drastically.

The aggressive grey trainers of the younger students had been swiftly taken down. Even the great hulking ninja that looked like Killow was felled relatively easily. Positioned as they were alongside the course, the training obstacles had proved useful; the element of surprise gave Nya and Jay the upper hand. Leaping from their hidden position above they propelled the unsuspecting ninja into the apparatus, the limbs of a sparing column, the bone crushing teeth of the rolling barrels and the rotating arms of a bludgeoning device made a satisfying crack as one of its swinging dead weights made contact with Watt’s face; beautifully efficient weapons for training and equally efficient now, in battle.

The students were startled to stillness and watched as Jay and Nya felled one grey ninja after another. As the final one fell, the students changed reverted back from their shock, aggression returning to their faces and their young bodies stiffened into an attacking position. ‘Nya’ Jay called and leaped towards her. They stood strong the fear of uncertainty in their faces at the swarm of physical anger that stared them down. At that moment Jay looked into their eye’s and saw that their fire was not directed towards them but somewhere beyond. Jay swung around in realisation, Watt was coming up behind, dragging his massive frame from the ground where the swinging mace had felled him, blood smeared across his crushed cheek and just about managed to register the larger than average fist as it slammed into his jaw.

‘Jay’ Nya shrieked as he was thrown back and collapsed to the floor. She threw her body down onto his as Watt loomed above, ready to pummel him again. As she held herself between Jay and a battering she felt the silent rush of nimble feet jump across her and the crash of Watts great weight behind. She lifted her gaze tentatively away from her fallen love to see the students release their pent up fury upon Jay’s attacker _‘Jay was right’_ Nya told herself as her heart thudded in her chest and the small fists flew again and again, stilling Watt beneath them.

Jay stirred, his eyes flickering. His jaw was hanging painfully to one side and he let out a low moan as he tried to say Nya’s name ‘Don’t talk Jay’ Nya said as she held his gaze ‘you were right’ she told him with tears and happiness in her eyes ‘You were right about the children’ Jay sat up slowly and as Nya supported him she saw his eyes widen and turning she too saw the young ninja, standing, blackened and bloody, fists curled eyes boring towards them. Nya stood and faced them. Removing her hood, she threw it to the ground and spoke with passion for both Jay and herself.

‘You are brave and full of potential, something that this place has so far denied you. We came here to rescue my brother, a brave Ninja, who’s future, much like your own, is in jeopardy. As much as we want to get to him, we could not pass by on seeing your suffering’ Nya turned to Jay ‘If my friend could talk, he would tell you what he saw in you and I had to agree’ She looked intently into the crowd making eye contact with as many faces as she could ‘Each one of you is a person that should be free. Free to make your own choices, own your life and discover your true potential, an opportunity that was gifted to us when we were children and made us the people we are today’ Taking a breath she looked hopefully into the stunned and uncertain faces of the children before her and continued ‘I also won’t lie to you. We need your help, to free my brother and free yourselves, because we can’t do either alone’ It was then that Nya noticed movement all around the training square. Students, of different ages and even some Grey Ninja were standing at the edges and moving forward, intrigued, drawn to the words of hope and kindness, that they had never thought to hear in their lives ‘Reverse the roles’ Nya continued ‘take the fight back to your captors and make your life your own once more’ Her heart pounded as the crowd surged towards them and lifted her high in their outstretched arms. She shrieked and laughed ‘OMM ok ok! Put me down put me down!’ she pleaded with a laugh and they did. The smallest crowded around and gazed in awe up at her ‘Hi’ Nya said and they continued to smile and stare. She looked to see that Jay was being helped by two grey ninja, who were bandaging his jaw into place and the thudding in her heart calmed. She waded through the sea of staring bodies to reach Jay who stood to embrace her ‘look what we did!’ she whispered to him.

‘…Ou id ith’ he replied.

Nya could not understand what Jay was trying to say and raised her hand up to his face but stopped short of touching it ‘Your poor jaw. Oh Jay, lets get this over with and get you home where Pixal can fix you up and Misako can mother you!’ Jay suppressed a laugh and nodded, wincing.

Again, Nya turned to the crowd ‘You are family to us now. We will look out for you if you come with us. Turn your backs on this life and fight your way out. Because, that’s what it will be, a fight for your lives’ She thrust her fist in the air and the crowd reciprocated, thrusting their arms high, one after the other, releasing a joint shout of anticipation for the next chapter!


	36. The Dark Island

For the longest time, Lloyd had been staring at the jagged black rocks that rose from the sea surrounding the Dark Island. They were now almost upon them and the mountainous peaks inland were revealed as the lightning begun to flash once more, silhouetting the jagged teeth against the sky.

‘Do you think we will have any kind of life if we return?’

‘Hmmm?’ Lloyd just about registered Harumi’s question, lost as he was in the view ahead of him.

‘Could you look at me please?’ Harumi asked.

Lloyd turned to Harumi ‘I’m sorry, I’m just starting to get familiar chills’

‘It’s ok. I probably shouldn’t even think about it yet… Going back. But I can’t help but think how impossible it will be. I keep forgetting I’m an escaped convict and I won’t be allowed a normal life. Being with you, these past couple of days, it’s all been surreal and beautiful. I… I can’t go back’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m not sure, but I feel quite sure that I can’t’

‘Can’t or won’t?’ Lloyd asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Harumi was silent ‘…both’ she said, a deadly serious tone to her voice. Lloyd remained silent, her statement was worrying and her face looked somehow drawn, her skin paler than normal, he saw her beauty like a pale ghost amongst the mist, her hand on the tiller, directing the boat to the islands beaches visible ahead. Pointing up to one of the peaks she asked ‘What is that?’ The clouds had parted and light glinted off a tangle of metal.

‘The Celestial Clock’ Lloyd replied.

‘… and what’s that?’

‘It’s a very mysterious timepiece and an artefact from before time as we know it. I believe its part of a group of creations relating to movement through time and space, much like the Realm Crystal’

‘But who made it?’

‘Well, we attribute most things to the First Spinjitsu Master, but this Realm existed before he arrived. I believe the Realms hold more than just worlds. They are the building blocks of life itself. They are all linked by either artefacts or portals and each of them has something that has an influence on the fabric of the world’

‘And then there’s the Destiny Writers’ Harumi muttered, a sour tone seeping through her words.

‘What about them?’ Lloyd cautiously asked.

‘I’m just wondering… How much free will do we have? How much are we led or guided? Are we merely marionettes in their celestial game and if so, is it worth even trying to find our way?’ Her face was downcast ‘they wrote my story, one that should never have reached the page. They wrote the evil that changed my life and the evil that held me captive; in thrall to a man, whose story they also wrote. The injustices of life go on and on and I ask how we can continue when we have no bearing or influence on our own lives’ Harumi turned back to Lloyd her eyes aflame with anger.

‘Harumi no’ Lloyd began ‘that’s not how it is… I’m sure its not’ He reached across to her free hand. Holding it he felt the cold that had crept into her skin and moved closer to warm her. With her shoulders hunched forward and her head heavy, Lloyd placed his arms around her, but could feel a change in her, something more than the anger in her words. He raised her chin and looked into her eyes to find them unfocused ‘Harumi’ he said but she did not respond. She had not melted into him like every other time he had held her and he feared the oppressive atmosphere of the island was affecting her already. He sat back and watched her, unconsciously guiding the boat forward her eyes gazing into nothing; it was unnerving.

‘Harumi’ he said sharply and her eyes snapped back to reality and looked into his.

‘Yes?’ she said simply ‘Did I fall asleep?’

‘Kind of’ he replied ‘we’re here, only a few yards out from the beach’

She looked past him and was surprised ‘so soon? That was quick!’ she shivered, only just becoming aware that she was cold.

Lloyd extended a warm aura around her and lifted them both from the boat as the hull scraped on the sand and came to a stop. They hovered above the tide line and he rested his cheek against Harumi’s, hiding his fear of what was to come for her.

‘Thank you’ she said.

‘For what?’ Lloyd asked releasing her from his embrace.

‘Your warmth’

He smiled sadly at her ‘Whatever happens here Harumi, please know, that I have seen who you truly are and nothing will make me see you in any other way’

The chilling statement denied Harumi her voice and seeing the grave look on Lloyds face she nodded that she understood.

Lloyd began to lower them, only to pull up suddenly, realising they were hovering above the sea. The beach was far off in the distance and the boat was floating free ‘how?’ he muttered. He propelled them both to the beach quickly and set Harumi down. As they looked around an unexpected sound travelled on the wind.

‘What is that?’ Harumi asked.

They strained to make out what it could be, looking around to discern its direction, Lloyd caught a hold and it drew him towards the sea. He strained to see where it could be coming from, but there was only their little boat bobbing in the distance ‘How can that be?’ he muttered to Harumi as she came up behind him ‘its like it’s coming from the boat’ They both stared out as if their eye’s might help them hear more clearly and sure enough the sound, high pitched and breaking apart on the wind seemed to come directly from it.

Lloyd rose up and started to move out, but Harumi grabbed his hand and stopped him. ‘Bring the boat here, don’t go alone’

Lloyd considered this, but shook his head ‘its fine Harumi, I would rather just take a look, not bring the unknown to us’ and he moved off, leaving a swirl of ghostly energy behind. He looked back to watch Harumi in a pensive stance, gazing out at him, waiting.

Approaching the gently drifting boat the noise became clearer. Instead of stealing it away, the wind seemed to amplify it. A howling cry, intermittent and uncontrollable was like a baby gasping for air through sobs. The painful sound was so out of place that Lloyd could not believe that’s what it could actually be, but drifting towards the boat he felt the chill of the unknown shiver through him and the cries were now so clear they could not be anything else. He slowed, rising up to allow himself a better view and as he circled the vessel he stopped when he saw, there was indeed a baby, crying for its life in the bottom of the boat.

Unable to process how this could be, he stared down at the screaming child, unsure what to do. It was impossible. How could the child have got into their boat? _‘How can this be real? I can’t just leave it’_ Lloyd thought to himself and moving to the stern he extended his energy forward to push the boat back to shore. Using his energy in this way was hard, subtle control was definitely harder than explosive energy, but he had not expected pushing a boat to be quite this difficult, especially in water! He moved his body to direct the energy and for all his intent, he felt like he was pushing against a brick wall. He strained forward again pushing harder and gritting his teeth, but the boat continued to bob gently and then turned towards him ‘what is going on?’ Lloyd asked as the boat began to float forward in the direction of Ninjago Island and into a strong headwind. ‘Stop!’ Lloyd called out in panic and propelled himself down to land in the boat. He could not leave the child to the elements and the will of a possessed boat and kneeling down to the child he found that his hands passed right through its body as he went to pick it up. The sensation, made him feel sick, powerless and out of sorts, like he was seeing a ghost. The baby continued to cry and scream and he tried again to pick it up, but the child had no solidity and was unaware that he was there ‘an apparition?’ he asked himself and glided up to watch the boat continue its journey and then turned back to continue his. As warm as he was surrounded by his own energy he felt chilled by the fact he had left a child. Apparition or not, it was wrong and gnawed at his insides. He turned back. The boat was gone and fear for what could have happened to the child made his throat constrict. He turned back to shore and saw the boat settled on the beach, Harumi pulling it up to stop it from drifting back out.

Confusion overwhelmed him and he propelled himself forward to cover the distance back as fast as he could. ‘Harumi, where is it?’ She looked at him startled ‘The baby’ he demanded.

‘What?’ Her expression became even more confused

‘In the boat’

He rushed past her to look into the vessel and she stumbled back ‘Lloyd, what do you mean? There is no baby’ she tried to assure him.

‘The noise! It was a baby, crying. It was in the boat’ he was desperate. He needed her to tell him she understood, that it was real, that he wasn’t imagining things. But she could only stare back at him unable to say anything, because he made no sense and he knew it. He tried to breath and latch back onto reality ‘Harumi, the Island is showing me things already. We barely touch our feet to the sand and it’s drawing me off to follow ghosts…’ He stopped ‘Following ghosts’ he repeated ‘that is why we are here after all’

‘Lloyd?’

‘The boat turned back to Ninjago Island, I couldn’t stop it. Whatever it was the Island showed me, its important. It happened. That baby was in that boat and floated back to Ninjago from here’ Lloyd touched his hand to the prow of the boat ‘and this old boat came from Darkley’s’ He turned abruptly and trudged up the beach.

Harumi watched him go, then looked back at the boat ‘clever boat indeed. You took him to safety, when he could have drowned at sea. But why was he here?’ She placed her grateful hand onto it and then followed after Lloyd.


	37. The Swarm

Nya and Jay progressed towards The Hub. The crowd that followed was growing; the marching of determined feet spreading news of the revolt and more came to join. Guards witnessing the massing let them pass, slinking back away from their attention.

Zane and Cole could not believe what they saw and threw out questions to Nat who shuffled her staff between her hands, but changing her grip was not enough to answer their fast and furious questions. From the swarm of protestors that approached, a white noise grew ever louder in her head; it masked their questions, making it impossible to hear them. The thousand voices grew and became overwhelming, shouting for justice and for their oppressor to be punished. She could take no more but the game would soon be up.

Nat slammed her staff down into the floor in frustration and swung it out to hit the large gong that stood on the edge of the pit. The metal resonated for silence and the crowd surrounding The Pit obeyed, their eyes drawn to the percussionist. The haunting chime was loud and deep and resonated through the room into the chests of every person present. It was a well-known sound but never welcome.

Beyond the walls of The Hub the swarm heard the toll as it rolled over them and they stopped, a fearful silence halting their confident approach. The voices in Nat’s head joined her in a single thought ‘death’.

Nya and Jay turned to their children confused, unsure as to why this sound could hold such power over a mighty crowd ‘What is it? What does it mean?’ Nya shouted.

The young eyes that surrounded her looked up, their faces ashen ‘There has been a sentence…’

Jay grabbed Nya’s arm as her face showed a flicker of understanding ‘What kind of sentence?’ Nya asked with force, holding back the shaking fear that threatened to break her words.

‘Death’ the small voice said.

Nya turned and ran, a single figure fleeing towards danger. The crowd watched in awe.

‘uh qwap’ Jay tried to curse but his broken jaw would not behave and he ran after her, closely followed by the swarm, inspired by their fearless queen. The sound of their battle cry caught up with Nya and it propelled her on.

From the roof, Zane and Cole saw the surge with Nya at it’s helm and smashing the skylights they dropped down into the space. Striking the floor, Cole sent shockwaves through the building, warping the sound of the gong and they took up position with Nat.

Kai saw Hitch shoot out from the shadows and skid across the dirt floor of The Pit. He smiled as she took out Skylor’s legs and smiled wider still when Skylor righted herself, spinning around to face an attacker she could not see and kept spinning in confusion, unable to find them anywhere. Kai looked up at Hitch, standing bold as brass right beside him. She knelt down and their eyes found each other again ‘Kai, Kai are you ok?’

‘Better for seeing you again’ he croaked. She beamed at him ‘Hot damn Rosie, keep smiling like that and I’ll be fine’

The outer doors crashed open and Nya and Jay entered, their angry entourage spilling in behind them and broke through the shuttered windows to over run the unsuspecting crowd. Guards thought to attack, but found they had to defend and soon gave up the fight. Skylor no longer gave a rat’s ass about this sinking ship and bolted. Zane slid a fine ice sheet beneath her and unable to stand upright she slid right into Cole who pinned her to the wall with his hammer.

Jay made his way to Cole and Zane while Nya leapt over the barrier to run to Kai. Hitch sat back as Nya threw herself at her brother ‘Gah, ugh sis that kind of hurts!’ Kai complained quietly.

‘Oh Kai, Kai, you’re alright, you are alright aren’t you?’

Kai coughed for effect ‘oh uh, yeah, maybe, I think so… don’t feel that great actually’

Nya looked to Hitch, who mouthed ‘he’s fine’ to her, so Kai wouldn’t hear. And then explained ‘he’s taken a beating and had the life sucked out of him, but…’

‘…he’ll be fine’ Nya completed Hitch’s words with relief.

‘Well I was going to say, he’ll need lots of rest and…’

‘…Hot chocolate’ Kai added weakly.

‘What?’ Hitch asked.

‘With marshmallows… cough’

‘Huh! There’s that hard life you kept talking about’ Hitch said exasperated.

‘Yeah, its real tough… you want in?’

Nya giggled ‘well, he _is_ fine’

Hitch sighed a girlish sigh and unintentionally replied ‘yeah… he is…’

‘Oh my Masters…’ Nya rolled her eyes, gave Kai a kiss on the forehead and went to see Zane and Cole.

As the sound of the eerie knell finally died away, the scrape of a heavy latch released a door on the far side of the Hub. The door, inconspicuous in how ordinary it looked, opened slowly and a figure emerged from the dark recess. The once disembodied voice that had resonated over The Pit earlier spoke quietly but with no less force ‘So my Shadows have rung for death?’ The team turned and watched the figure walk into the space. He walked with a cane but his limp could not alter his imposing height and air of grandeur as he crossed the floor. The light of the pit cast onto his face and as he came closer it showed the twisted scars of fire burns. The realisation of who stood before them slowly dawned on the team. Despite the cane and the hideous burns, the other half of his face was as handsome as the last time they had seen him, yet was now hideous in its deceit.

‘HUTCHINS!’ They screamed in unison.

‘Bravo Ninja and Nathalie my dear, I think you are perhaps a little premature; you know not, for whom the bell tolls’ and a slight figure wielding a katana in each hand silently appeared from behind him.

‘GENE’ Hitch and Nat leaped forward ‘where have you been? What happened to your neck?’

But their sister did not reply as they thought she would and a broken whisper was as much as her wounds would allow _‘one for you’_ she spun one sword, pointing it at Nat _‘and one for you’_ then spun the other at Hitch.

‘Stop! Gene, don’t do this! You can’t win. Look at what’s happening here. It’s over. His reign is over!’ Nat yelled at her.

Gene shook her head and The Grand Master, Hutchins, the true mastermind behind the Sons of Garmadon, his resurrection and the death of The Royal Family stood beside his new quiet one.


	38. Tide and Time

Having walked for a good hour or so with no particular route in mind, they broke through the heavy forest to find their path abruptly blocked by a vertical face of rock. Harumi approached the smooth mountainside, looked up at its soaring face and placed her hand against it ‘do you think there’s a hidden entrance somewhere?’ she joked, ‘To a cave with untold secrets?’

Lloyd chuckled ‘Secrets to what? Life the universe and everything?’

‘Yes! All that… and the recipe for Puffy Pot Stickers too!’

Lloyd burst into laughter ‘not you too? Dareth is obsessed with them’

‘Dareth?’ Harumi looked confused ‘I’m not sure I know this team member. But whoever he is, he has good taste!’

‘Uh, yeah well, you might not say that if you ever meet him!

‘Oh? That sounds a little judgemental. Could the Green Ninja be a little less perfect than I originally thought?’

‘I am many things Harumi, but perfect is not one of them…’ Lloyd sighed ‘I figured that out a while ago. Perfection is something forever strived for but never attained’

‘That’s very wise… Which book did you memorise that from?’

‘No book, Harumi. I figured this one out for myself and felt a lot less pressure once I did’

‘Pressure?’

‘Sure!’ Lloyd replied and took Harumi’s hand, leading her to walk along the edge of the cliff face ‘With every book and every scripture that I would trawl through and paw over, I would never come any closer to what I thought I should be achieving. So I would read faster and push harder, but still I would get nowhere, as if I were running down a long road that stretched away to the horizon, never getting closer to an ending… so I stopped… or at least, slowed. I stopped expecting enlightenment and chose to exist in the moment, just me and some words that some old wise person wrote about something or other’ He laughed.

‘I guess that old wise person was having a moment when they wrote them… so?’ Harumi shrugged.

‘Exactly!’ Lloyd exclaimed ‘How can you hope to truly understand what some old dude wrote in a moment of rapture? You can’t’

‘But you can respect it’

‘You can. And perhaps this is the only way to find any form of true understanding? To feel what is behind the words, accept them as a moment from time, one persons vision to help you create your own.’

Harumi turned Lloyd to her and tapped his forehead ‘So all those words are just bumping around in there waiting to inspire you to greatness, huh?’

‘Maybe!’ Lloyd laughed ‘But I’m certainly not holding my breath’

The path continued but soon became a narrow ledge that wound it’s way around the side of the mountain. The clouds drifted in and around them, obscuring the view of the Island, enclosing them in a suffocating world that consisted of the rock face to their side and the path just below their feet; seeing any further was impossible and as the path narrowed even more, Harumi’s hand slipped from Lloyds and they fell into step, one behind the other ‘You still with me?’ Lloyd called back.

‘Mmm hmm’ came Harumi’s reply and they kept moving, a silence falling with the icy grey of the cloud.

Time seemed to halt as they continued their ascent, each step on the rocky treadmill taking them nowhere, until in a swift swirling motion, the cloud suddenly lifted as if a great hand had wafted it aside and a dramatic view appeared below. Lloyd stopped in awe. The great jagged rocks of the beach far below showed them the distance they had climbed from where they had first stepped foot on the beach.

‘Well at least the boat’s still there!’ Lloyd commented ‘the way its been acting, I thought it might have gone for a little cruise’ he chuckled, but gained no response from his follower. He turned, surprised by Harumi’s silence and again found her gaze averted to the middle distance as if in a deep trance.

‘You’ve been here before’ she quietly mumbled as if in a dream.

‘Rumi?’ Harumi ignored the view and continued on, gliding past Lloyd to take the lead ‘Well, yes I have’ Lloyd said ‘The Overlord and my Father managed to trap us here…’ he replied, though she did not seem to hear him as she moved on, muttering as she went.

‘The boat, is just a boat’

‘What?’

‘You were here’ she increased her pace and climbed up over large boulders with just the flat grey sky beyond, heralding their imminent arrival at the summit.

‘Well yes’ Lloyd mumbled to himself, knowing that Harumi was either not listening or not hearing him ‘well, maybe not exactly here, but here on the Island’. He felt on edge. After their jokes and easy banter during their walk, Harumi’s lapse back into this strange hypnotic trance was unsettling. It wasn’t until they had come close to the island that Harumi had started to display this behaviour and Lloyd wondered what it could herald? Was their route as random as he supposed or was the island directing them… or her?

Jumping from boulder to boulder, Lloyd followed Harumi, watching warily as she moved across the rocky terrain, her gaze unwavering from its course. She disappeared over a large boulder and Lloyd hurried after her, jumping down over it as she disappeared around another. He saw the flash of her hair, white against the grey sky as she appeared again. Lloyds’ eyes followed her and as he climbed to the peak of another boulder, the imposing structure of the Celestial Clock rose up, looming high above and again he stood in awe of the sight ‘yes’ he said ‘I have been here’

Light flashed off one of the pieces and a pulse rolled outwards from the summit. He caught a glimpse of Harumi, her hair blowing with the energy. The pulse hit him like a strong wind. He pushed forwards, leaning into the wind to stop from overbalancing on the curved rock, but as soon as it had found him, it retreated as if being sucked back. Lloyd leant back into it stopping himself from toppling forward but felt the energy as a draw, enticing him, whispering its secrets but whisking them away before they could be revealed. As the energy subsided, a shimmer ran over the large piece and shot around the other cogs and the Celestial Clock creaked into life.

Lloyd looked away from the spectacular artefact, snapping out of his own trance. Looking for a glimpse of white, he searched for Harumi ‘shit’ he rushed on, unable to see her anywhere. Leaping from rock to rock he scaled the final ascent to the summit. She could only be there. Where else would she have gone?

Pulling himself up to the level summit, he saw her stand amongst the workings of the great clock, the structure slowly rotating around her. The teeth of its cogs kept their grip on reality, biting hold, slotting neatly together while Lloyd felt realty slipping a little further away with every moment. Harumi raised her arm and pointed into a space within the arcing mechanism ‘here’ she said, then moved her finger again to another space ‘here’.

‘Harumi, what can you see?’

She turned to him and smiled ‘You!’ before an ashen look came over her as she gazed into the empty space between the clocks workings ‘your father…’

‘What? You see my father?’ He walked up behind her and followed Harumi’s gaze, but he could see nothing ‘why can’t I see?’ he wondered aloud. Harumi took his hand and lead him forward, placing it onto the large piece. Nothing happened ‘Harumi?’ Lloyd asked, unsure what he should do.

As Harumi continued to look at the scene playing out in front of her she spoke quietly ‘don’t search… don’t look. See the story the clock holds. It’s yours’

Lloyd closed his eyes, the imprint of the cogs stung them, burning their circular form into his memory and jolted his mind to a different time. He slowly opened them and while still atop the lonely summit, he felt transported. The air was thick with atmosphere and the shapes of familiar figures moved through the haze. Lloyd closed his eyes and on opening them again the figures solidified before him ‘mum?’ his mother Misako was sat leaning on her knees looking down at her baby son rolling on a blanket. She cooed and waved her hands above him. Mesmerised by the repetitive wiggling fingers he held his tiny hands up to mirror hers. She grabbed them and gave them a tiny shake. On releasing them Misako gasped and pulled back, a look of fear and confusion on her face. The perfect tiny fingers she played with had turned black. She picked him up, held him close and moved away, their forms disintegrating. The chair that remained disappeared and was replaced by a door. Lloyd looked at it and approached. He stood before it and waited. As he reached for the handle it flew open, startling him.

His father hung onto the frame of the door, his face hovering breathless before Lloyds. There was a sick pallor on Garmadon's’ face, beads’ of feverish sweat clung to his skin and his white hair stuck to his skin. Black veins grew on his cheeks and forehead and he rolled his eyes to stop them from closing. Raising his head he looked straight through Lloyd and focussed on something beyond ‘give him to me, Misako’ he demanded in a low growl.

Lloyd spun around. In an adjoining ring his mother backed away, holding her son tightly to her.

‘NO!’ Misako shouted ‘stay away from us Garmadon. I can cure him. I’ll find a cure!’

‘There is no cure. He must be with his father. We are one and the same’ Garmadon moved forward, the pain of his transforming body hindering his movement.

Lloyd moved out of the way mesmerised by this painful reunion and watched Garmadon approach Misako.

‘Stay away, Garmadon’ Misako spoke in a low calm tone. She backed up and grabbed hold of a fire iron, holding it out in front of her she turned her body to shelter the child from his father.

Lloyd looked between them ‘No, no, what’s happening?’ he said in a panic and Garmadon charged. Lloyd threw himself instinctively towards the attack but like a ghost, Garmadon moved straight through Lloyd. Misako thrust with the fire iron, but her attempt to shelter her child left her unbalanced and Garmadon batted the weapon aside to thrust his arm forward to hold her back against the wall. Misako clawed at his face, scraped her feet against his shins, fought all she could, but with his hip pinned against her she could not manoeuvre and after ripping the screaming child from her arms, he threw her across the room.

‘NO!’ Lloyd screamed. As he moved to react they disappeared.

His heart beat fast, the shock of what he had witnessed delaying the realisation that his surroundings still were not as they should be. His mind flinched as his body defied the laws of physics and stood solidly on the surface of a calm misty sea. He looked around and saw the little boat some way in the distance and began to walk out to it. Lightning flashed in the sky, breaking the calm and a dark figure appeared in the boat. It could only be his father. Lloyd stopped when he heard the same cries from the beach earlier travel through the air. _It was me in the boat_ he thought, _but why had I been alone, when my father is with me in the boat now?_

The lightning flashed again and spasmodic forks hit the sea between him and the boat. The still sea juddered and flashed before him and a gigantic bulbous boil grew in the water as something pushed up from below.

The corroded metal rings of the Celestial Clock cut through the surface, shedding a thousand waterfalls over its myriad surfaces as it rose up. Lloyd shielded himself as the great artefact revealed itself and the island beneath it.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing at the top summit of the Dark Island once again and the celestial Clock slowly turned time, out of sync with reality. Harumi was nowhere to be seen so Lloyd turned around, watching and waiting for his ghosts to reappear.

It was clear that reality would remain altered until his story was told and it seemed to him that the summit existed it two plains of existence, one where the clock stood rusting in silence and one where it lived on indefinitely with every moment in time defining its existence. He looked at it now; its movement was smooth, the erosion gone. It had life and vigour coursing through it again, reliving a drama that it was happy to share; indeed Lloyd believed it had wanted to, but he could only ask himself ‘why?’

He heard the sound of a person approach and turned. Over the brow to the summit Garmadon climbed, with his son quiet in his arms. From what he could see his father had changed some more. The black veins had spread across his face leaving only partial white streaks. His arms were half pigmented, the darkness having spread upwards from his fingers, reaching his elbows like blotchy mould. Soon it would bleed all over his body and Lloyd knew the inevitable mutation would come next. Garmadon climbed into the working cogs of the clock and placed the child within it. Lloyd approached to watch, intrigued at this vision of himself as a baby. The discolouration on the child’s fingers now covered his arms and legs and had begun the creep onto his face. While Lloyd had thought the baby asleep, he could now see he was in a stupor, the poison within him too powerful for his young body to accept. 

His father knelt beside his son, and bent low, clawing the earth in despair. He rocked back and forth, pleading with the Celestial Clock to help him. It span slowly, listening to his plea ‘save my son. This poison in me has spread and is changing me. I didn’t know. I didn’t know that this would happen, that it would take my soul, let alone my sons. Is there no fairness or justice? I would sacrifice myself a thousand times over to save him… HEAR ME! HELP ME! Please…’ he sobbed quietly ‘Why? Why did you bring me here, if you can do nothing?’ The rings and cogs continued their orbits and began to flash and spark. They turned quicker, the metal slicing time and altering reality, warping creation to a new end. Garmadon saw the Clock respond, he sat back in awe and hope grew on his face.

Lloyd looked to the baby, this baby that was him from years before. The darkness that was threatening to consume the child began to rise from him. As if the clock had a gravitational pull of its own it drew the poison into its frenzied motions, stirring it into its glowing rotations until it had disappeared.

Garmadon leant over his son, the black tint of evil had gone and colour was returning to his skin. The baby opened his eyes and let out a long cry. Garmadon laughed. Tears of joy ran down his face. He picked the child up and ran from the summit while the Clock still turned. 

Lloyd followed Garmadon to the summits edge and watched as he scrabbled over the large boulders to the path below. He turned back to the clock, it had started to slow and he could see the dark swirl of the extracted poison within. Intrigued he watched as the glow subsided, the cogs slowed and the darkness was drawn into the centre of the main disc to ball up and morph into a new form. From the top of the mass of darkness, two tendrils grew, pushing out to form ornate arms and the solid black shape beneath warped, creating a hollow. Lloyd watched, realising that he was now a witness and was once a facilitator to the creation of the Helmet of Shadows.


	39. Tide and Time (part 2)

Lloyd collapsed to his knees. How could this be? How could his life be so wound up in the history and the fate of the world? Why would this… thing... this relic of creation save him from death just to create something that near as killed him in his future. Was it some sick joke? Maybe it was as Harumi believed; they were pawns being lead down a path without free will. Was he the focus of some game, an amusement for a destiny writer with a God complex?

‘Rrrrgh’ Lloyd grit his teeth and let out a despairing growl. Where was Harumi? He needed her; he could loose himself in her… forget. Lloyd looked around, but the air distorted his view and he couldn’t focus to find her. ‘Please, no more!’ he asked of the Clock, but it still shone as if new and the cogs still turned with a slow precision. Lloyd could only hang his head and wait for what else was to come.

The air grew thick around him; out of the twisted atmosphere, a cold mist grew and the ground softened beneath his knees. Lloyd looked up; the beach stretched away, obscured for most part by the mist, but the little boat was there, waiting for him. He wanted this to be real, to get in the boat and sail away, leave this island and his life behind. But he knew it wasn’t real. Much like his life, this was all orchestrated. ‘And what comes next?’ Lloyd said belligerently.

As if on cue he heard the rustle of plants where the beach met the land and his father appeared. Garmadons flight from the peak had become a gentle walk, all anger and fear having dissipated with the return of his healthy son. To see his father behave like this in his dark form was a surprise; he talked gently to the child, looked him in the eyes, and made a connection with him. _What is he saying?_ Lloyd moved closer, right up to them and walked alongside.

‘…we are one, but not the same. You will never be the same as me, not anymore. You will be better. Better than _I_ could ever have hoped to become… because that was never my path, it was never _in_ me… but you, you are light and hope and one day you will become more than I could ever imagine’ Garmadons smile faded and was replaced with sadness ‘I hope I will see it. I hope this poison will spare my life… I hope there is a cure. If anyone can find a cure it would be her. If she will forgive me, perhaps she might try’

The baby gurgled and reached forward trying to touch the face before him, the flow of words as soothing as a lullaby. Lloyd himself felt lulled. His fathers’ words, equally full of hope and fear were calming and everything he wanted to hear. His father loved him, even when he had changed. He felt remorse for what was to come, but could not show it later. He feared his fate, but had hope. Hope in his family… _Why didn’t it work, could mother not help him?_

They reached the boat, pulled up on to the shore. Garmadon climbed in and settled the child under the prow seat, wedging him from rolling with a tarpaulin. As Garmadon left to push the boat out, the baby began to cry. As the tide grabbed hold of the hull the boat was pulled from Garmadons hands and he jumped forward to catch a hold of it. His feet only barely touched the water and his fingers just grazed the wood before he was thrown back. He landed on the sand in shock, to see the boat gently drifting away and leapt up to run into the sea after it and his son. Again he was thrown back. An invisible boundary had been drawn and Garmadon was repelled as he tried again and again to run into the sea. Moving up the beach he followed the waters edge, crashing into the shield as he ran; there was no end, he could not leave.

Hammering his fists against the shield, he screamed and roared as he watched the boat being drawn further and further away. Despair gave way to anger and his eyes flashed red, the black blotches on his skin spread, accelerated by his rage. Spasms coursed violently through him. Arching back, his body convulsed, bones cracked and as Garmadon mutated everything that he was, shattered and reformed anew. The cries of his son were drowned and the boat floated calmly into the distance.

Stunned at the sight, Lloyd felt sick. Witnessing his fathers’ transformation was not something he ever thought to see and now, light-headed, he felt the world turn upside down. Planting his feet, he held his head and waited for the world to stop spinning, yet it didn’t. It slid and twisted around his feet, but did not affect him. He lowered his hands and watched his father fall and claw at the slipping sand that dragged the newly created demon towards a sinking pit. Garmadons four arms were not enough to hold him in this world as the pit opened and the dark stars of the underworld beckoned.

As quickly as it had opened, the pit closed over Garmadon and the darkness of his exile descended onto Lloyd. He turned around in the black void confused and scared and felt like crying. His chest rose in panic and his breath quickened. As he held back his sorrow a cry came from somewhere close by.

A crack in the black sky exposed a sliver of moonlight. The silvery half-light washed across the world to reveal the soft fall of a shingle beach. A sail glowed eerily in the dark and the little boat gently buffeted the shore.

‘Oh my god’ Lloyd whispered and looking up away from the sea, Darkly’s sat brooding on the cliff top.


	40. In Time

Lloyd gazed at the vision of his past home. He had wanted answers and The Dark Island had given them. He had wanted to fill the void that was his lost childhood and understand how he had ended up here. Here at this godforsaken school, where they tried to mould him into… what? He was the one who wanted to emulate his father. The father he had barely met. It seemed he was no stranger to visions and had been creating one of his parents before he had even met them. He remembered Wu though. The day he came to the school was hazy but all he remembered was that he was there. Had Wu told him then, who he was? Did it matter? He knew now and a sorry story it was. But it was over. At least he could try to move forward now, knowing that even in his fathers last throws of humanity he loved him and neither his mother or father had abandoned him at Darkly’s. Darkly’s had saved him. He had finally found something positive from that place.

The visionary world before him, held an ephemeral picture drawn for him alone. Now it was no longer required it softly fractured and crumbled, disintegrating on the wind. The Celestial Clock was revealed once more, tired and rusting on its mountain top perch. It was over. His story had been told.

‘Harumi’ he saw her. Standing quietly in the centre of the clock, amid its complex machinations, quiet and still like a perfect statue. Gazing somewhere beyond the present, she could not have looked more lost. Was she experiencing something similar to him? Was she having her questions answered?

Not wanting to wake her from her dream he approached and stood quietly beside her as if keeping a sleepwalker company. He felt drained but Harumi’s journey was still underway and he would wait for her. The still silence drew him into contemplation of his loves past. Of the past they shared. He pulled the battle for Ninjago back into his mind. It would be the making of the Green Ninja; so he was told… so he fought; but why? Why then? Had the Celestial Clock kept his demon and counted down to the day he would be able to battle it? No matter how many answers he was given, there were still more questions! He turned his mind to Harumi, the child caught in that awful battle. One of many he was sure. What she experienced he could not imagine. Unlike him, she had no warning, no support. In the chaos of destruction she lost her family and her life was changed forever. His memory of the day was clear; he would never forget it. He recalled the air heavy with dust from the collapsing buildings. The indiscriminate destruction of the city was something he could not stop. He imagined Harumi seeing her parents through the crumbling masonry for the last time as she choked on the dust and grit.

What would he give to set that right?

He held her hand…

He felt a subtle blush of warmth on his face and through his closed eyes the orange glow of the sun spread. He lifted his face to the heat. The light was blinding, all encompassing and he squinted to see. He felt a tug on his hand, light but urgent. From the brightness, forms started to pull into focus, large shapes, rugged and haphazard, teetering and falling. The silence of the mountain peak was shattered as the scene, emerging before him snapped into place and the horrific sounds of that day assaulted his ears.

As easy as it was to conjure the events in his mind, this felt different. Had he called forth another vision? _No._ Light burst through walls as they cracked, throwing shadows that confused his eyes. Gaping holes sucked air inwards and a rush of falling debris threw shrapnel that stung his skin. This was tangible, substantial and very real. Crouched low in confusion amongst the bewildering destruction he registered the insignificant pull on his hand only after it released.

‘Harumi!’ He had just held her hand and he had lost her. He shielded his eyes as he span around, trying to see her, but she was gone. Through a broken door he saw a man scoop up his daughter to shield her as best he could and a woman pushing through the confusion, screaming to move.

_It’s real! This is real!_ Lloyd dived after them, tumbling through the door and scrabbling up to follow them. _What would I give? To take away her pain, what would I give?_ His mind raced as he fell into the corridor to see the elevator at the end close its doors and the woman howl the name of his love. _I have nothing to give, but everything to loose._

The building shook and gave an almighty lurch; his body became weightless as the floor dropped dramatically and just as suddenly jolted to a stop. He landed in a crumpled heap. _Shit._ He looked up. The couple were screaming and holding on to one another. The building was about to collapse. Harumi was about to be orphaned and he was here at the precise moment her life altered. He could change that reality.

_She means everything to me. She holds my hand and my heart. I would give up everything for her… she is my everything._

Vibrations hit the building. Lloyd leapt forward an explosion of energy bursting from him. It pushed its way along the fractured corridor towards the desperate couple, the soft green light enveloping them in a protective cocoon. The floor lurched again and fell, collapsing to crash down to the streets below. The couple remained where they were, holding on to each other and together, they were held by the protective shield. They stared in fear and confusion at the young man that hovered close by, gritting his teeth, performing the impossible to hold them from falling.

He lowered them all down; past the open carcass of peoples’ homes, the ephemera of their lives spilling from the open wounds and softly brought them to land away from the dangerous ruin. The energy dispersed on contact and the couple stared in shock at their saviour, who stared back, in a certain amount of shock himself. Lloyd shook himself into the present ‘you need to find your daughter’ he said.

'Harumi' the couple spoke in unison and backed away, unable to draw their eyes from Lloyd or find the words to convey their gratitude. They tried to speak but nothing came except a quiet 'thank you' from Harumi's mother.

‘Please go…’ Lloyd choked back.

They turned, drawn to the flashing lights of emergency vehicles that convened at the base of the collapsed building. Lloyd followed at a distance and stopped a way off to watch their frantic search start. Desperately begging with survivors, had they seen their daughter? They described her; their hands indicating her height and showed the length of her hair, but they were met with shaking heads. As they looked, lost in the confusion, a call from an ambulance came. They turned and Lloyd saw their precious daughter run from the open doors and into their arms.

He held on to his joy as the pain of his loss welled in his throat. He had given his all and would never see her again. The warmth of the sun cast onto his face and he closed his eyes ‘take me back’.


	41. Who-rumi?

The brightness of the sun warmed Lloyd, drawing him back through time from the nightmare of his past. He had returned. It may be his present but he knew it was now a new reality. Standing in the centre of the Celestial Clock once again, he dropped to his knees and cried for his lost love and for the life she had regained. His heart thudded in his chest and his head felt like bursting with the feelings of pain and happiness that tore at him. He had to leave. He could not stay a second longer.

He ran to the edge of the precipice, where earlier he had watched his father’s flight from the Clock, holding his son, the child Lloyd once was, in his arms. Lloyd stopped sharply and turned back, viewing the timepiece with a new sense of awe and bowed low before it ‘thank you’ he whispered before turning without giving it a second look.

On the beach, the little boat was waiting patiently and Lloyd looked at it with a different view. He placed his hand onto it with gratitude for their first journey together and hoped his journey now would be their last.

He set off from the Island and arrived at the shingle beach, but Lloyd could not recall the time between. It could have been an hour or a day; time meant nothing to him and he had no desire to be a part of this reality. The cold mist sunk into his skin and chilled his bones, but he was oblivious; the memory of her body close to his was enough to keep him warm. He recalled her touch, her face and the gradual reveal of her true self; like a shadow lifting, a life released and he wept for her and her parents both. For their happiness and the life they had regained, while his sank deeper into sadness.

He returned the boat to its home and approached the grand house. Darkly’s was still a cold deserted place and felt more so now. He felt the ghost of her everywhere and he recalled their flight into the great hallway to escape the rain. He walked through to the kitchen his muddy footprints by the back door were proof they had been there. He could see her standing in the space, feel her fingers slide under his wet clothes. His mind wandered upstairs, his thoughts shattering with the flashes of lightening that had called to them, drawing them away to this future. He suddenly felt so full of anger he released a frustrated shout and stormed into the garden where it had begun to rain. He hung his head in despair ‘oh, give me a break’ he muttered angrily before turning to go back in. His fresh muddy footprints mingled with his old and he realised that his were the only prints made in here, but elsewhere a trace of her could still exist. He ran back to the Great Hallway where they had run in from the rain; but there also, just one set of prints. She was gone. Truly gone. She had been eradicated from time but he had not and he could remember every single thing.

_There is nothing left of her here. But what will replace her story in the world?_   Lloyd thought to himself. _I have been left with a void, a hole for a new past that I have not lived and memories of a past that no longer exists._

He left the house, turning his back on Darkly’s for the last time. His questions had been answered, his life altered and now he wanted the world to reveal itself as a better place. _Well it had better!_ He demanded.

He trekked back. The landscape changed the further from the coast he walked; from craggy and windswept to rolling hills and soft foliage, he did not stop to rest. He needed to be back with his team; feel their spirit fill the temple; hear their voices happy and loud. He could sit and talk with his mother. She could help him make sense of this experience and explain the events he witnessed. Even if the visions seemed unbelievable, he knew that to his Mother they would have been very real and painful.

The sting of the salty coast air softened the further inland he travelled and his mind drifted as if a heavy fog were obscuring his thoughts from view. _I’m tired,_ he thought; He found it difficult to recall what he had just been thinking about and stopped, confused. His Mother and his past came right back to him. Yes that was it! The wide empty field he had stopped in accentuated his solitude and he wondered why he felt so alone. He had the best friends in the world, who would support and stand along side him; a mother who loved him and would do all she could to help him on his strange path. And now he had a future where he understood his past, beyond the threat of Overlords, demonic fathers and psychopathic princesses. But wasn’t there something else? There was something right there on the tip of his tongue. A word or name that he could not form; a feeling that was a mere echo of a dream… He sighed. He was too tired to care anymore.

It would come back to him in time.

Continuing to trudge across the field, he saw the quicksilver glint of something small speed across the sky. He followed its path to try and discern what it was. Within the swaying leaves of an Oak tree, he saw what seemed to be a mechanical humming bird, hovering and looking in his direction ‘Zane?’ The device lowered and came towards him ‘did you follow me?’ Lloyd asked, knowing full well that Zane would be listening somewhere.

The device transmitted Zane’s’ urgent voice back. _‘You must return… The Quiet One is back’_ and the terrifying threat to Ninjago flooded back to him, filling his aching void with new memories.


	42. Change One Thing (rewritten)

Wandering the fields back to the city had brought to mind his years after the near downfall of Ninjago. Lloyd's wanderings had been frequent back then. Unsettled, the night drew him out, to question his life and past after his fathers resurrection. The Quiet One had made quite sure he had been defeated even though it was Ninjago that prevailed. Using his own father against him had worn him down so much that the inner torment over his life and family became a weapon itself. A weapon that remained lodged in his heart. He found himself feeling more and more disjointed from Temple life. Taking to the rooftops at night he found in solitude he could contemplate the events of that great threat and consider why he could not let his sorrow go.

That he had never had his family truly with him, had always kind of bothered him, but until he battled his father at that time it had never affected him quite as much. But now he felt at peace, his journey to his past having shown him the trauma that hit his family was something no person could have stopped. He accepted it now but could he accept still being alone? Perhaps he knew he needed someone, someone beyond the team to whom he could turn for comfort, just for himself. It was a difficult thing to achieve, Jay and Nya had found it, but that hadn't been an easy thing and he laughed at the thought of the fights and bickering that arose from that messy start. They had all been so young then and the confusion between friendship and something more was difficult to comprehend, but somehow both Jay and Nya knew that they were meant for each other and their path became clear. Seeing them so close made him feel that it would be impossible to ever find in someone a connection like that 'what would that be like?' he wondered aloud and felt the same misplaced feeling that he had experienced earlier. He struggled to grasp at something that lingered in his heart, a tangible feeling that rose up and stretched out to him, but as he reached for it, he again came away empty with the same feeling of deep sorrow passing over him all over again. He closed his eyes and growled in frustration for the misplaced memory 'It'll come back' he told himself.

Continuing to trudge across the field, he thought he saw something move; a quicksilver glint of something small speed across the sky, but as he looked he could see nothing. Tiredness. He thought to himself and blinked and rolled his eyes to stretch them.

The time he spent away from the team seemed like the right thing to do and he told himself his sorrow would pass, but he hadn't known how to make it go. His night jaunts opened up a new mystery and a possible distraction. A single Shadow Ninja, showed him a hidden underworld and the Team were ready to take on this new threat. But he really wasn't and had left under cover of darkness, leaving nothing but a note stating the necessity for his solitude.

'What must they have thought?' Lloyd continued, talking to the open space around him 'What a state I was in, to leave them like that just as a new threat revealed itself. They must have been so pissed at me! Zane especially; he doesn't take kindly to illogical actions' Lloyd grimaced 'I'm surprised he didn't send a drone' and stopped abruptly at the thought. He looked around again, the dart of light he thought he saw before, could be only one thing. Steadily Lloyd scanned his surroundings with a precision that Zane had taught him and sure enough, within the swaying leaves of an Oak tree, he saw what seemed to be a mechanical humming bird, hovering and looking in his direction 'Zane?' The device lowered and came towards him 'did you follow me?' Lloyd asked, knowing full well that Zane would be listening somewhere.

The device transmitted Zane's' urgent voice back. 'You must return... The Quiet One is back' and the terrifying threat to Ninjago flooded back to him, filling his aching void with new memories that mirrored the old through distorted glass.

'The Quiet One' he whispered through gritted teeth. He had known how he felt about her straight away. He was no stranger to darkness and had seen it in her almost immediately. Perhaps if they had believed him, all of it could have been avoided and he would not feel so aggrieved. He had tried to warn them, felt that something was wrong. She was too in control; she was a princess and as you would expect she was supremely confident and held some kind of sway over her Royal parents; a quiet control. He tried to explain his concerns but the team could not agree, as if the Princess herself were Hypnobrai; they had been charmed

Guarding the Princess meant the team had to split up to watch over the whole palace and she had asked for Nya to be her personal bodyguard. Lloyd had worried in silence, patrolling the grounds alone. Nya was a true professional, but he saw the Quiet One drawing her close to become her confidant and friend while she manipulated a rift between her and Jay. That Jay and Nya survived the twisted games of The Quiet One was testament to their relationship. 

He had expected the princess to slip up and show the darkness he felt was simmering below the surface. But she never did and he found himself doubting his own mind and then it was too late. The Royal Family were destroyed and Nya had been drawn away; lured into danger and ready to guard her with her life. the Quiet One enjoyed the game, playing with her toy until she showed her hand. 

Could he have shouted louder, done more to convince them? He had failed even though they eventually prevailed. That singular failure haunted him still and if he could change one thing, it would be that. Then he would never have had to confront his father again and that was when he had been ultimately defeated. Did the team realise he had been living a half-life in thrall to his failure and past? But that was the past and he was himself once more. He had thought about history enough. He knew where he stood and who he stood by.

'Well you found me, somehow you found me...' he muttered, though he knew that would never have been a stretch for Zane. He would have started at the very beginning like Lloyd had himself and sent his envoy to Darkly's. 

But Zane's inner machinations were a mystery to them all and Lloyd would never try to second guess his friends logic, which made him smile as he was certain Zane judged his friends logic all the time. In this instance Zane had indeed felt Lloyds logic and actions were out of character, making little sense to his reasoned mind, but the part of his physiology that his friends would never understand had more in common with their own random impulses than they could ever imagine. He had feelings; the kind that tingled in his synapses, making no sense to his reason and logic circuits. They spoke to him with the firmest of voices to which he would obediently listen, following them to an uncertain end and his synapses were buzzing, sensing the vibrations of unrest in the air as the Underworld began to creep out of the shadows to make the first strike at the Temple.

The Ninja were thrown into confusion; mind games and illusions provided a distraction from the true target of the control room. Bringing down the Temple defences and scanners had been the aim but in the aftermath, they found that Kai had disappeared and the Team meant to get him back. With a skeleton crew they approached the Settlement that Lloyd had discovered. Four Ninja against an underground army; it was the kind of odds they were used to, but not any they liked. Leaving the Temple under protected they liked even less, but the Shadows had done their worst and Zane had assessed that they would not attack again and he was right. But even Zane could not assess what would happen when they left for the Settlement.

The call had come through to the Temple that night. The Prison was under attack, or so it seemed. The alarm had been raised when locked doors began opening on their own and guards fell where they stood. There had been no forced entry, no trace of any intruders. In her call with the Prison Warden, Misako stated shakily '...even Ninja leave some form of trace' he was spooked! Somehow The Quiet One had been freed, his guards could not protect him, or themselves, so he had locked himself in his office but if the unknown force decided to come knocking, a locked door would not save him. There was no soft option in this situation, the use of full force was ordered to bring down the potential threat and the Temple's Night Watchman was only too happy to comply.


	43. The Quiet One

On opening her eyes, she had found the door to her cell ajar and the lonely hallway outside quiet and dark.

She did not know how it had happened. She assumed a silent assault by her shadow family and took the opportunity to walk to freedom. Back to her Master, her love, her whole life.

His plan to overthrow Ninjago had been thwarted. To all, it seemed that she had been the mastermind; a sleeping psychopath masquerading as the Royal Couple’s adopted Daughter. That was how she had ended up imprisoned for more lives than she could ever live. They believed she had controlled The Sons of Garmadon and she had, in his name. She was his general, his Quiet One. She killed her ‘Royal Family’ and summoned the Darkness that would tear a hole in reality, so her Master could take control. She would have sat by his side, ruling the city.

Not bad for a street kid. A kid who had lost her parents and from that moment had been fighting to keep her sisters. They had lost everything and he had saved them; saved her. She gave herself over to him freely to save her remaining family and she repaid him with her devotion and commitment to his cause.

She held his name close to her heart, keeping him safe, even when they were at the end. She had been so close to success. The chaos that reigned down on the Ninjago Ninja was more than they could handle, but they had endured and she had ended up here, locked up for life… or maybe not, because she had awoken to the sound of bolts clunking and had stared at the open door to her cell as if she were dreaming. But she stood and walked out and saw the first of the guards. The body was strewn across the floor at the end of the corridor. She had stared at it from afar for only moments, but it seemed like an age before she approached. Giving the body a wide berth she took in the details; the guards eyes were open staring death in the eye, there was no shock or fear left on the face and there was no blood, no weapon marks.

She moved on and stepped over the bodies of two more. Her Masters’ Shadows were trained to be clean. In and out, sharp and precise like the blades they used. Though no blood had been spilled here either. It was clean, too clean for death on this scale. She hesitated. The shadows had not waited for her, but she needed no help. In and out, she mulled the words over in her mind. She should leave, go now, but rooted to the spot the corridor was somehow familiar to her, the echo of shapes moved in the dark. In her mind she saw the guards, panicked, spinning around in confusion before falling, their ghosts settling in the bodies at her feet. How could this be her memory? Yet she felt she had experienced this and something like it many times before. She continued to stare at the darkness. This hallway, the guards, she had seen it or felt it; but the memory slid from her grasp as soon as she tried to comprehend it.

Behind her a subtle light rippled from the far end of the corridor. Inky metal limbs sped silent through the space and were upon her just as she registered a threat. The blade sliced cleanly across her throat and she fell.

The face of her assassin flickered in the darkness above her. Soft hair, like molten metal, fell forward. The face shimmered from black to silver and dark eyes began to glow violet. As the Quiet One convulsed for air, blood seeped from her throat and as she passed into a black sleep she finally realised, she did not need her body.

As Gene hovered, shadow like, somewhere between life and death she watched the nindroid press her hand to the wound on her throat ‘don’t worry, you’ll live’ she said softly.

 _‘I may live, but you won’t’_ she thought.

When her eyes next fluttered, groggily open, she found the world was a very different place. The dark had given way to light and she had been transported to the blinding, sanitised white of an infirmary room. But while her eyes were now open, her mind was elsewhere. She felt awake, truly awake and recognised the significance of her past misplaced memories. A dormant power had awakened at last. _Had it always been there?_ She asked herself and she knew it had. Closing her eyes to sleep again she knew that she would no longer be oblivious to her potential; her conscious and subconscious mind were now aligned and she realised that she had slain the guards as effectively as the most silent assassin and her potential was opening up before her. She had facilitated her own escape and she could do it again.

When she awoke, her attacker was dead and she relished remembering everything.


	44. Pull Yourself Together

The urgent call to arms was all he needed. It snapped him out of his reverie and into reality. Whatever it was he had forgotten it can’t have been important. Lloyd was ready. The Quiet One would be silenced once and for all. She had wounded him one too many times and would not pull him or any of his friends under again. His life was accounted for, his wound healed. He was at peace with his past and the future was now his concern.

‘Where are you?’ he asked Zane.

 _‘Follow me’_ the drone shot off.

Lloyd was fired up. His body shimmered, emotion heightening his power. The drone was far into the distance and Lloyd needed to move fast. Releasing a shout he threw out energy to propel himself upwards in a great leap. The energy followed him like a comets tail, warping, flicking and twisting. As his inertia slowed the writhing power trail re-formed and Lloyd’s dragon roared beneath him. It bucked its neck, happy to re-join it’s other worldly rider and as Lloyd fell, he stretched to grab hold of the beasts’ plumes. He wrapped his legs around its neck and felt the raw elemental power coursing beneath him. He needed this; it had been a long time. The symbiotic pairing enhanced his elemental power. Re-charging him it sent long pulses through his body and eradicated his tiredness. Leaning forward onto the dragons’ neck he whispered into it ‘I should have called on you earlier’ the dragon snorted in derision ‘oh! Been busy have you?’ Lloyd joked and bounced off the dragon’s neck as it rippled a wave through the length of its body. Lloyd laughed and held the dragon tighter, he could feel it was happy to be with him. He appreciated it and felt the weight of his past melt away.

The Drone was now in plain sight. Lloyd edged the Dragon to glide alongside but still had to shout over the rush of the wind ‘Zane! Where are we going? What’s happened?’

A single light blinked on the drone and Zane’s voice came through _‘we are at the Shadow Settlement’_

‘What? What do you mean? Why did you go there?’

_‘Lloyd…I am sorry to tell you, but The Temple was attacked and Kai disappeared’_

‘What? Holy crap! I should have been there… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left’

_‘What will be will be Lloyd. But fate is back in your hands, you can influence the outcome now’_

A strange sensation came over Lloyd; _A feeling of deja vu, but for what? Fate? Not possible, after all, fate is what’s to come, not what has been._ He shook his head free of the feeling, but the word _fate_ resonated within him. He spurred the dragon forward and sped away from the drone, which rolled and turned in the wake of its powerful wings.

 _‘Lloyd!’_ Zane shouted and pushed the drone faster to catch him up.

Lloyd knew exactly where to go. He had followed a shadow by foot and the route was etched within his body. He had been stupid, tired and stupid. He had approached the settlement, followed the shadow to the very door it entered and knocked! Yeah, Nya had let him have it! Cole had calmly reprimanded him, but he had got away from the shadows that attacked and there had been many. He didn’t think anything would come of his intrusion, but if he’d stopped and thought about more than his own needs, they could have prevented the attack on the Temple, taken the fight to the Shadows and Kai would not now be a prisoner there.

 _‘A penny for them?’_ Zane said into his ear. The drone was speeding at his shoulder _‘I can see your furrowed brow you know’_

‘Oh well, you know. I’ve caused this to happen... blah blah blah, angst, the usual!’ Lloyd slumped and rubbed his brow ‘I’m kind of getting sick of feeling like this’

_‘You made a mistake. Nobody blames you. Except you’_

‘Really?’

_‘Really… Did you find what you were looking for?’_

‘Sorry?’

_‘On your trip?’_

‘Oh. Yes. I did... I think. I feel better for it, that much I know’

_‘I am pleased for you Lloyd, to understand ones past will afford a strong future’_

Lloyd smiled wide. He loved Zane’s ability to sound like a wise sensei without even trying. He felt better. He wasn’t a surly child or a confused teen anymore. He did know who he was. He knew his calling in life, he accepted it and accepted fate ‘are we going to have to fight?’ he asked.

_‘Without a doubt’_

‘Well hooray for that! I could do with a good fight!’ Lloyd said with slightly more relish than he should have admitted. But Zane did not question him on it, which was odd. Zane was a pacifist and would be the first to advocate a peaceful solution over a fight or indeed just take a few words to reproach Lloyd’s aggressive desire ‘Zane?’ Lloyd questioned, searching for his friends voice ‘Zane?’ Now he was worried.


	45. Allegiances

The standoff seemed to last for the longest time. Nat and Hitch no longer recognised their sister; something had happened to her. Apart from a terrible injury to her throat from which she could barely talk, her time in solitary confinement had taken its toll. Her body was weakened but she stood strong, desperation giving her strength and the threat that Gene now levelled at them was proof of the that change. The sister that had saved them, looked after them and kept them safe now levelled a katana at each of their hearts and was no longer bound by her family ties. She was altogether driven by something else.

Kai stepped forward to Hitch and Nat. They had earned his trust and while already battered and bruised he would stand with his friends to face their common enemies together. Nya, Jay and Cole followed and the assembled Shadow turncoats flexed their combined mass behind them. Only Zane remained still, reading the figure before them.

He gazed her. The Quiet One had escaped the prison, but with such a wound…the prison warden would have called the emergency channel at the Temple, but the team were not there so the Night Watchman would have responded alone. The Quiet One would have been apprehended because of the wound inflicted, quick and efficient, a silent slice that would be fatal. Only absolute precision would allow a foe to survive and only he and one other had the precision to inflict it as such. His other would then have artfully attended to it, sewn it up neatly, applied that splendid dressing and made her captive comfortable. But The Quiet One was standing before them now, having escaped for a second time, wearing clothes that did not belong to her, but to his other, his love. Somewhere in his mind Lloyd was calling his name but he could not respond for fear had gripped him completely. He sank back into the Shadows and left directly for the Temple.

The uncomfortable standoff shifted again. Gene and Hutchins were hopelessly out numbered and an atmosphere of confidence grew in the room. Nya looked at the person she had guarded, swore her life to protect and almost felt sorry for her, because she would not escape with her life this time ‘d’you think you’ll get anywhere near to carrying out your threat? You are outnumbered. An out of shape fighter and an old man is no match for me, let alone my whole team _and_ half your Shadow army’ But instead of the fear Nya had intended from her words, a sly smile grew on Genes face and Nya could not fathom why. She looked in question to The Quiet Ones sisters and saw Nat stagger.

Nat had heard voices in her head for as long as she could remember; so many voices, loud and rude, intruding her personal space; yet the one voice that had always been right beside her had always been the quietest and she heard for the first time the distorted passion of her sister’s thoughts. Rolling through her mind was a tangled mess of drive, lust, confusion and rage; a rage so potent it distorted her sisters’ true voice. Her thoughts collided, snagging and pulling tighter like barbed wire wound into a tight ball. Within the turmoil nestled her sisters’ obsession with her Master and she saw for the first time the full scope of his influence on her. He controlled her thoughts, fed her desire and in the solitude of her incarceration, she had allowed his memory to dominate her unstable mind. There was something else too, an open channel that was previously closed, an aura that was flowing free, extending beyond the boundary of her mind and pushing the limits of the world around.

Gene staggered back as if a force had rolled over her, she felt the grab of strong hands at her throat and as Gene tightened her fevered grip, she shouted her disappointment directly into her sister’s thoughts’. _‘How could you defy your Master? He who has sheltered you and given your life meaning’_

Nat scrabbled at her throat, scratching the skin, drawing blood to try and release the invisible vice like hands. Hitch threw herself down to Nat, but unaware of what had over come her could do nothing. Nat tried to speak and barely managed to choke out a word ‘power...’ but Hitch could not make what she meant.

‘Power!’ The word came again, but from the deep smooth voice of The Grand Master.

Hitch held her choking sisters hand and turned to see the malevolent face of Hutchins smiling smugly down on them ‘She has power…’ he said, the realisation settling in. Hitch stood looking in shock at her crazed sister and an idea formed.

Hutchins stood beside his chosen one, placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her alone ‘I had always hoped it was there. I had almost given up. But even faced with two other powerful siblings you were still the brightest most dedicated and respectful. It could never have been anyone but you to take on the mantle of Quiet One. My love’

Gene closed her eyes as if an ecstasy had overcome her; she felt the warmth of his words and she received them joyously ‘at last’ she thought with relief and her grip loosened on her sisters throat. At the release Nat gasped for air, her eyes bulging.

Hitch had attempted something she had never been able to before. She had fooled her sister. She had never been able to influence her sister and Nat had never been able to hear Gene’s thoughts; she had been a closed book, until now.

‘Get them’ Nya shouted; her hatred of The Quiet One was now so ingrained she would take delight in slaying her.

The sudden shout roused Gene from her enforced dream to see the rush of her enemies approaching. Falling back she felt her mind release further, something expanded outwards in her sudden shock and she found a new level to her power. The force hit the attacking Ninja and they were unable to move, suspended in space, frozen, they were unable to free themselves. The mass of grey turncoats crept forward through their suspended bodies and Gene held her Katana’ aloft to defend her Master against his own army.

The silence in their approach was unsettling, just the soft pad of artfully trained feet and the shuffle of fabric as they moved forward as one. There was a sudden thump as one of the front line dropped to the floor twitching, then another and another. Gene was cool and unflinching and the turncoats, now unsure, stopped, flicking uncertain looks along their line. Who would be the next to fall? It unnerved them and they did not approach further. Gene kept shielding her Master, moving him back to escape. They slipped through the same door the Grand Master had entered and left the stunned room. A few moments later the statue like bodies of the Ninja fell to the ground released.

‘Aaargh!’ Nya let out an annoyed shout and ran after them, closely followed by Jay and Cole. Kai hesitated, half way to disappearing through the door he looked back to Hitch and in that moment knew he would not leave her. They had formed a bond; a new allegiance and he would see their journey through, whatever it would be.

Nat shouted above the now unsettled crowd ‘half come with me, the rest…’ She looked between her sister and the handsome, dishevelled, cocky and annoying Fire Ninja and accepted the inevitability because she could hear that he already had ‘…the rest with Hitch and Kai’ she barked ‘make sure they do not leave this settlement. Fan out left and right of the central artery, cut them off’


End file.
